My Brother's Keeper
by sesshomaru's dokkaso
Summary: I couldn't resist. Completely separate from my other stories. Inuyasha stumbles across his brother's clothing, armor and dead vassals. And it only gets stranger from there on out when he discovers his brother's a toddler hiding beneath Ah Un's body.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Discovery

**My Brother's Keeper**

**A/N: This story is written to be fun brotherly fluff, so any semblance of a plot is simply an excuse to write more fluff. Enjoy it! **

**Oh, and it was brought to my attention by anime-catdragon that the formatting was messed up in a few places. Thanks to them and my apolgies to everyone else for not checking it more closely after I posted. I hope I caught it all, and just let me know if anything else is off. (I really hope doing this didn't send a bunch of alerts to people and my apologies if it did.)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Inuyasha or any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters. **

**CHAPTER 1 An Unexpected Discovery **

A cool breeze stirred, signaling the approaching night. The insects had already emerged and begun their various melodies to bid farewell to the setting sun and welcome the rising moon. Most creatures were finding places to bed down for the night. Three weary humans and their two youkai companions were no exception.

Miroku had yet again discovered an ominous cloud darkening the finest house in the village, and Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat in a semicircle, enjoying the small feast that the monk's "exorcism" had earned. A rather grumpy, white-haired, dog-eared hanyou, who also traveled with them, was missing from this little scene however.

Instead of joining his companions, or trying to find a nice, cozy tree-limb for the night, he was sprinting with incredible speed through the surrounding woodlands. He ignored all the harbingers of another pleasant spring evening and growled low in his chest. It had not been a good afternoon, and was not going to be a good evening.

Despite his numerous and valid protests, his companions had all decided to follow that deceitful monk and take up shelter in the village. After spending all his life as a hanyou, you think he'd be used to the stares and whispered insults, and he was, but sometimes even he reached his limit. And when he started to hear not-so-whispered plots about capturing him during the night and taking him out of the village to do his companions a favor by slaying him, Inuyasha had had enough.

Much to his consternation, even then his protests were ignored. Even Kagome had given him a stern look and said, "Now, Inuyasha, these nice people wouldn't do that. Look, they even served you food."

Giving up on them, Inuyasha had just growled and sprang from the hut, starting this mad race. It wasn't like he was hunting anything, he just needed to relieve some frustration. He paused in his mental grumbling and halted, balanced in the limb of a tree. He glanced back in the direction he had come from and could barely make out the dim twinkle of the village lights.

He'd gone farther than he'd thought, but that was not the reason he had stopped. Inuyasha knew he could go much further and still make it back by morning. No, it was the smell of blood in the air and a distant sound he knew all to well: the shouts of angry villagers. His ears and nose turned toward this disturbance. This was not in the direction of the village he had left, so it meant these were villagers from yet another village. And it was not the blood necessarily, but whose blood, that had interrupted his sulk.

The stench of toad and the unmistakable scent of a two-headed dragon that followed a certain asshole around were on the air. And faintly Inuyasha caught the scent of the asshole himself.

"I'm always saving those stupid humans, but they never seem to appreciate it," he grumbled out loud.

His brother may not have been there at the moment, but he would return for his vassals eventually and would be none too happy to find them as dead as the amount of blood on the air indicated. And where his vassals went, his ward went; and that meant that he would be even more pissed and immediately hunt down the little brat. Someone had to stop those humans before they got his brother angry enough to slay their entire village.

Inuyasha was on the ground, sprinting, before he had even finished this train of thought. He had covered a good distance and was nearly to the source of the blood, when a strong wave of Sesshomaru's scent struck him. He skidded to a stop in the small, flower-filled clearing and sniffed the air again. Yes, his brother had definitely been through here recently. And that little girl had been with him then.

Inuyasha saw something pale, just visible in the lingering glow of the setting sun. He jumped over to it and nearly landed on the spikes of his brother's body armor. Correcting just in time, Inuyasha landed just beyond the pale thing, which he immediately recognized as his brother's kimono and hakamas.

Was his brother running around naked somewhere? Inuyasha lifted the clothing between to fingers and sniffed. Yep, no mistaking that it was Sesshomaru's. But why was his brother not in them? He really couldn't picture Sesshomaru undressing, then searching for a stream or spring to bathe in. And the demon definitely wouldn't be bathing while his vassals were being attacked.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any more strange, Inuyasha's foot caught on something hard and sharp. His arms flailed wildly and he landed face-first on the ground. Immediately, he pushed himself up, spitting out mouthfuls of dirt and grass. Cursing filled the air as he turned to see what had tripped him. And there, like some discarded stick, lay Tokijin.

Okay, now Inuyasha was hopelessly intrigued. There might have been some (he could not bring himself to think "logical") explanation for the armor and the clothes. Or even for his brother allowing his vassals to die. (The bastard had the sword of life after all.) But there was no way in hell, heaven or earth that Sesshomaru would just leave Tokijin lying around.

Deciding that there were definitely pieces missing for this puzzle, Inuyasha went on to investigate the smell of blood. He sprinted more deeply into the forest, and just where the trees were at their thickest, he discovered the toad and the dragon.

They were in the center of a large swath of burned forest. All about them lay charred human bodies. Inuyasha caught the sooty scent of the toad's staff as well the sharp tang of the dragon's lightening. The stench of dead human was all over the place as well. They had not gone down without a fight apparently. The demons themselves lay not far from their attackers. The toad was face down, his staff still in hand, looking like a pin cushion for all the arrows in his body.

The dragon had managed to escape the arrows; they couldn't pierce his thick scales, but a couple of large spears had finally brought the gentle beast down. Inuyasha examined the ground near the beast. It was very torn and beaten, but from human feet rather than any of the dragon's large paws. Strange, for some reason the dragon seemed to have been standing still during the fight. Almost like he had been trying to protect something.

The little human girl came to mind, and he sniffed for her scent. It was weakening, but he could tell that it had headed somewhere to the east and it was mingled with the scent of those other humans. Maybe they had thought they were saving the girl.

From what he could tell, though, her scent had never been near the dragon. In fact, she had been safely hidden in the nearby brush and come running into the fighting and then out again.

Inuyasha paused and scratched his head. The more he found out, the less sense it all made. He turned slightly and caught sight of something pale protruding from beneath the dragon's large frame. Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught a trace of his brother's scent. It was hard to distinguish beneath all the blood and destruction, but it was there. For a moment he feared he might stumble upon his brother's body. Naked body, he corrected as he thought of the clothing and armor he found back in the clearing.

Moving over to the dragon's side, he realized it was just the fur his brother always wore over his shoulder. That would explain his brother's scent. But where was the bastard?

Just as Inuyasha turned to leave he heard a whimper. Whirling back, he caught the fur quivering slightly before it fell still again. _What the hell? Is that thing alive?_

Inuyasha approached it again, and took a very deep sniff. That was when he finally detected it: his brother's blood. He had thought this was just a fashion statement, though he had never seen his brother take it off. Maybe it _was_ a part of his brother and the men had cut it off. But if that were the case, he would have detected a stronger trace of his brother among the other smells, and likely all of the attackers would be dead rather than the vassals.

The fur moved again and this time a small yelp accompanied the whine. Startled, Inuyasha reached forward and pulled part of the fur aside. A pair of tearful golden eyes peered up at him before they shrank back as far into the recesses of fur as they could go.

The first thought to cross Inuyasha's mind was, "When did that asshole have a pup?"

The second was more along the lines of, "OMG WTF!"

The smell of his brother's blood only grew stronger when he moved the fur, and the tiny pup did not smell related to his brother, but exactly like him. Curious, Inuyasha reached down into the fur to pull the pup out for a better look, but jerked his hand back and cursed when a pair of tiny, but sharp fangs dug into his palm. A soft growl drifted out after.

"Why you!" Inuyasha snapped as he inspected the tiny puncture wounds on his hand.

Standing up, he immediately jerked the entire fur piece away and tossed it over his head. There was a sharp yelp and whining as the pup inside tumbled to the ground. Inuyasha simply stared for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

The pup was completely naked, his pale skin practically glowing in the dim twilight. He had long white hair and maroon stripes curling around his limbs and torso. Tiny clawed hands clutched at a leg where an arrow was still lodged. Its cruel tip glistened with blood as it had passed all the way through the tiny calf. Despite the injury, the pup still tried to curl himself up into a tiny ball and scooted as far beneath the dragon's belly as he could, whining exactly like a frightened puppy.

Still trying to deny what his nose was telling him, Inuyasha grabbed him by the back of the neck and hair and lifted the pup so he could see his face. The pup whimpered again and struggled weakly. He looked down at the ground rather than into Inuyasha's eyes, but the blue crescent on his brow and the red markings on his eyelids and cheeks told Inuyasha all he needed to know.

He smiled broadly at the pup and said, "My, my...hello, Sesshomaru."

The golden eyes flicked up at the mention of that name and the struggling stopped. Inuyasha found himself the object of a short investigation as that tiny nose worked out his own scent. After a moment, even the quivering of his brother's limbs subsided. Small hands reached up and clutched onto the arm that held him, and Sesshomaru turned his head and licked Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha nearly dropped his brother in surprise when that slightly rough tongue brushed his arm.

"Stop that," he ordered in annoyance and set his brother none too gently on the ground.

Sesshomaru whimpered as his injured leg made contact with the ground, and a few tears of pain ran down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, leaving a smear of dirt from one cheek to the other that spanned his nose, and turned his face as though trying to hide them.

Inuyasha wanted to feel the same hatred he always had for his brother, to just turn around right now and leave the bastard to his fate. But for some reason, that little display raised some very uncomfortable feelings of pity for his brother. He had to be what, three or four, and already trying to appear strong and emotionless. That may have been Sesshomaru in a nutshell, but it just wasn't right coming from a pup this small. He'd told Shippo numerous times that men didn't cry, but he knew it would somehow be wrong if the kit kept a stoic mask when he was hurt or terrified.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Inuyasha told his brother with a sigh, as he knelt down and reached for the arrow.

Sesshomaru glanced up at him again, wincing even before the hanyou could touch him. Inuyasha growled softly. "Oie, brat, do you want me to pull it out or not?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the arrow, then back up at Inuyasha, and nodded.

"Well, then don't move until I tell you to," Inuyasha told him.

He reached for the arrow again, and that time, Sesshomaru didn't flinch. Inuyasha inspected the wound and was relieved to find that it only passed through muscle, not any vital arteries. Bracing the shaft so it wouldn't move, Inuyasha snapped off the feathered end, then jerked it the rest of the way through. Sesshomaru howled low and turned his face away as another tear or two escaped.

Once he had created another smudge to match the first, Sesshomaru turned back to inspect his leg. To Inuyasha's utmost surprise, his brother then set about licking the wound clean. It was awkward as the wound was on the calf, but his brother was apparently quite flexible.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went to search through the dragon's saddlebags for anything he could use as a bandage, and hopefully something the little brat could wear. Childlike innocence or no, he had no intention of letting his brother run around the forest naked as the day he was born.

The search resulted in a couple of the little girl's kimonos and obis. Without a thought for the fine silk, Inuyasha ripped a strand from the obi and tied it around the wound on Sesshomaru's leg. His brother sniffed it curiously, then stood up and tested it by limping a few circles around the clearing.

Inuyasha grunted at this and held up the kimono. As though guessing his intentions, Sesshomaru let out a small yelp and scrambled over to the large fur, crawling back inside it until the only thing visible was his dirt-smudged face. Golden eyes blinked out at Inuyasha, who growled low in his chest.

"Oie, brat, I know it's a girl's kimono, but you have to wear something and I ain't hauling your naked butt through this forest until I find something a little more masculine."

The fur lifted and took a couple of steps before collapsing in a heap with a loud yelp. Inuyasha laughed and walked over to the fur, waiting for his brother's head to emerge. When it did, he said, "See, this kimono is the only thing."

With a defeated look in his eyes, Sesshomaru nodded and tried to crawl out of the soft whiteness. Inuyasha watched in open amusement as the small pup struggled much longer than he had expected before finally whimpering softly and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"I should just leave you here, you know. For all those times you've tried to kill me," Inuyasha told him. He frowned at the unpleasant memories. "What a nice present you'd make, too, for some passing youkai. All wrapped up in that fur like 'dinner to go' as Kagome would say."

Sesshomaru whined softly as though asking him not to do that. He then struggled even more furiously, which finally gained him an arm, though he was still no closer to freedom. Inuyasha glared down at his brother and sighed loudly.

"And then she'd also say a whole lot of 'sits' until I agreed to come back here and save your ass. So I might as well save my back and take you with me. I'm only doing this to keep those sentimental humans off my case, so don't think I like you or anything."

Sesshomaru just stared blankly up at him, not caring about Inuyasha's inner debates, only that Inuyasha would untangle him. Golden eyes followed every move of Inuyasha's hands as they untwisted the fur from Sesshomaru's body. As soon as he could move, the little youkai launched himself up at Inuyasha and clamped his arms around his neck.

Inuyasha squirmed at the contact and yelled out, "Get off! Get off, you little brat!"

He quickly dislodged his brother, who landed rather hard on his wounded leg, then fell to his back. Sesshomaru lay there, gasping to regain his breath that had been knocked out of him at the impact, then twisted his face as though fighting back tears.

"I told you I wasn't doing this 'cause I like you or nothing. So don't think you can just hang all over me."

The little youkai flipped over to his hands and knees and knelt at Inuyasha's feet whimpering apologies. Though he did not use words, Inuyasha still heard the meaning. He bent down to his brother's level, something he had never even imagined doing, and said, "Fine, fine, I know you're sorry. Just, don't do it again, or I will leave you out here to be eaten. That would solve a lot of my problems, you know."

Sesshomaru nodded solemnly, not even daring to look Inuyasha in the face. Satisfied, Inuyasha reached out to pat his brother on the head, but drew back quickly when the small youkai flinched away from him. He had wanted to make sure his brother respected him and would do as he said, but not for him to be terrified of him. Actually, he would have loved for his brother to be terrified of him, when he was in his normal state, but seeing a tiny pup, his brother or not, cowering away from him just made him feel dirty and a lot like Naraku.

He glanced at the human girl's kimono and down at his brother. The pale skin was covered in smears of dirt and what looked a lot like blood. His brother would need a bath before he could put clothes on him. _Why me? _Inuyasha thought.

"C'mon, pup. Let's go get you cleaned up, okay," Inuyasha told his brother.

Sesshomaru nodded again. Inuyasha turned to go, but felt the tiny pricks of claws digging into the back of his kimono and a weight scaling up him. Turning over his shoulder, he looked down at Sesshomaru, who was struggling up his back. Sensing his gaze, Sesshomaru looked up at him questioningly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru seemed genuinely confused by this and whimpered once.

"I already told you I don't want you clinging to me. You got legs, so use them. I'm not your horse."

Sesshomaru bent his head and slowly made his way back down until he crouched on the ground behind Inuyasha.

"Good," Inuyasha barked. "Now come on. I'll find us a spring or something to bathe you in."

Inuyasha walked out of the burnt area and took a whiff of the fresh air. He walked until the nightly breeze carried away the stench of death, so he could search for a stream or spring. The little youkai behind him made no more sound in passing than he did, but his nose told him Sesshomaru was still following. He glanced up and noticed that night had already descended, and a waxing crescent moon was rising. This was going to be a long night.

Inuyasha continued on a little ways before he finally caught the pleasant scent of a hot spring. Turning to look back at his brother, he realized with a start that the pup had begun to lag behind. Waiting for him to catch up, Inuyasha noticed his brother limping along and panting. Pain was evident on the little youkai's face, but he didn't cry out or shed a tear. However, when he noticed Inuyasha watching, the limp vanished and he sank a fang into his lip in an effort to bite back any sound that would betray his pain.

Inuyasha turned and walked back to the pup with a sigh. "If you couldn't walk, you should have said something."

Sesshomaru shook his head and marched past Inuyasha. The hanyou rolled his eyes and scooped his brother into his arms, then swung him over his shoulder. Tiny claws bit into his shoulder as the youkai found a comfortable place snuggled up beneath his hair. A small chin pressed itself against his collar as a smooth cheek and pointed ear nuzzled against the side of his face. A low contented growl rumbled in the youkai's chest that both tickled and irritated Inuyasha.

"You comfortable now?" Inuyasha complained, but his brother simply nodded and growled a little more loudly.

Inuyasha took off, leaping at full speed. After the first initial jump, Sesshomaru loosened his grip and even laughed when they took an especially far leap. The wind whipped both their hair into streaking silver tails, and Inuyasha was really beginning to enjoy the small, but very real weight of Sesshomaru on his back. The pup was warm and Inuyasha marveled to feel the strong, swift beating of his brother's heart. For so long he had thought Sesshomaru didn't have a heart, but he could both hear and feel the evidence to the contrary for himself.

He allowed himself a laugh as they came to a stop by the hot spring. Steam rose and bathed everything in a pale haze that the moonlight caught and transmuted into silver.

Inuyasha pried Sesshomaru from his back. The pup smiled up at him as Inuyasha held him dangling in the air in front of his face. A rough tongue slipped out and licked his cheek before Inuyasha could pull his brother out of reach.

He wiped his cheek and snapped, "Stop that!"

Inuyasha released his brother, who fell with a sharp yip into the water. The youkai broke the surface, sputtering in surprise, then began to swim and splash, forgetting how he'd come to be in the spring. Inuyasha laid the kimono down on some nearby rocks and did a quick scan of the area to make sure there were no lingering threats nearby. He then stripped out of his own kimono and hakamas and bent over by the edge to see if he could catch his brother and scrub off all the dirt and blood.

The little inu youkai turned out be as slippery as a fish and just as difficult to catch. Thinking it was some game, Sesshomaru darted one direction, then the other, always managing to stay just out of Inuyasha's reach.

Growling softly, Inuyasha said, "Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?"

Sesshomaru paused, dog paddling out in the middle of the spring, golden eyes just hovering above the water's surface as he watched curiously what Inuyasha was up to. Inuyasha turned his back to his brother and began to sniff the air, as though something had caught his interest. Then he walked along the edge of the spring, ignoring Sesshomaru as he peered deeply into the surrounding forest.

Curious, Sesshomaru lifted his nose from the water, giving the air a sniff, but the steam from the water went up his nose instead, causing him to sneeze. When the little inu looked back up, Inuyasha was gone. All that he could see was a swirling silver mist where his white-haired savior had been standing. A little frightened now, Sesshomaru paddled back toward the edge of the spring. Had he angered this person?

Suddenly, a pale streak flew out of the mist, right over Sesshomaru's head, and landed with a large splash in the spring. Caught in the large waves, Sesshomaru was pushed under, only to be snatched by strong hands and hauled back up to the surface. Sputtering and coughing, he found himself nose to nose with Inuyasha, who was now sopping wet as well.

"Caught ya, you little brat," Inuyasha told him.

Sesshomaru was nearly shaking with relief. So he had not been abandoned. He whined low and wrapped his arms tightly around Inuyasha, as he buried his nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Sesshomaru shook as he silently fought back tears.

Inuyasha was startled when his brother attached himself to his neck and was a little remorseful when he felt the tiny frame shaking against him. He had not meant to frighten the kid, just have a little fun.

The guilt just made him angry, though. It wasn't like the bastard hadn't done worse to him. "Oie, brat! Next time I try to catch you, you'd better not pull a stunt like that, or I will leave you."

His brother nodded fervently against his neck, and the hot moisture of tears wet the skin. Sesshomaru quickly wiped them and whined apologetically.

"Good, now let me clean you up, then we'll dry off and go," Inuyasha told him, softening his voice slightly. He couldn't really fault the kid for being frightened. After all, he knew first hand how scary it was to be left alone.

Inuyasha scrubbed his brother as best he could with just his hands, managing to get the dirt and blood off. By then, though, the little youkai's fingers were pruning and his face was flushed from the heat of the spring.

"Okay, time to get out before you cook," Inuyasha told him as he none-too-gently tossed his brother into a thick patch of grass.

He climbed out after and proceeded to shake himself in true inu fashion, soaking everything else in the process. Sesshomaru copied his brother. Frowning at being sprinkled with water, Inuyasha shook off the drops, then slipped back into his clothing. Sesshomaru looked at him, then at Rin's kimono, and shook his head.

"Look here, you little runt, it's either that or I leave you here and go on my merry way. I'm not hauling your naked ass around. I'll let you change as soon as we find something else, but until then, deal with it," Inuyasha told him.

Sesshomaru dipped his head once and caught the kimono as Inuyasha threw it at him. With much difficulty, Sesshomaru managed to put it on upside down. Inuyasha noticed and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Can't you do anything?" he complained as he roughly took off the kimono, put it on right, and sloppily tied the torn remainder of the obi he'd used for a bandage around his brother's waist.

The kimono was decidedly too big, but a much better fit than his usual clothing would have been. The little youkai frowned at the orange squares pattern and kept pulling up the sleeves that flopped over his hands.

Inuyasha caught sight of the now soaked bandage and bent to check on his brother's wound. It was healing nicely; already the flesh had nearly closed over. By morning his brother would be as good as new, but for now, he'd have to carry the little brat.

"Well, come on, we'd better go back and see what we can do about your things, then we'll head back to my group," Inuyasha told his brother as he knelt down for the youkai to have easier access to his back. He winced as the sharp claws pricked him through his fire rat. "Maybe they'll have some clue as to what happened to you and how to fix it, so I can get rid of your sorry ass."

Sesshomaru yipped contentedly as he burrowed deeply beneath Inuyasha's thick mane. A gurgling growl filled the air suddenly, and Sesshomaru squirmed on Inuyasha's back. The hanyou glanced over his shoulder into his brother's wide golden eyes and asked incredulously, "Was that your stomach?"

The little pup nodded. Inuyasha was a little unsure of how to handle this as he didn't really know what it was his brother ate. He doubted the youkai lived off air or would touch anything made by a human.

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked. Better to make sure than go through the worry for nothing. His brother nodded again.

"Well, what do you eat?" he asked his brother, who just stared at him with golden eyes as though he were speaking a foreign language.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and raced back to where he discovered his brother's things. He'd leave the pup there, then go hunt something for them. He was a little hungry himself; he just hoped the youkai would eat what he caught because he sure as heck didn't want to listen to his stomach growling all night.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had not been thrilled at the idea of being left behind alone. He whined and licked Inuyasha's cheek until the hanyou had told him that if stayed still and quiet, then he could ride on his back.

Sesshomaru's overjoyed response had been to nuzzle his brother's cheek with his nose and give it a quick lick. Inuyasha wiped his cheek, then tracked the scent of some rabbits that had passed through earlier.

Soon, both brothers sat around a small fire with two dead hares. Inuyasha slit the rabbits' throats and hung them to drain the blood, while he whittled two spits with his claws.

"I hope you like hare, cause I ain't hunting anything else," Inuyasha told his brother, who did not seem to mind the idea of hares at all. In fact, the little inu was currently crouched a couple of feet from the dangling pair with the concentration of a hunter clearly visible on his face.

Inuyasha scoffed at his brother. "They're already dead, pup. Not much of a challenge."

He then retrieved the first one and skinned it. Sesshomaru crawled over and watched every move of his hand like a dog waiting for table scraps to fall. Inuyasha tried to ignore him as he cleaned and gutted the thing, then placed it on the spit. Satisfied that it wouldn't fall off, he thrust it into the fire, nearly dropping it in surprise at a sharp bark from his brother.

Inuyasha scowled down at his brother, who was gesturing frantically at the rabbit with a look of utter horror on his face. Sesshomaru paused, looking up at his brother, and pointed at the rabbit again, whimpering.

"Yes, it's for you, just let me cook it first!" Inuyasha snapped, annoyed by the pup's impatience.

Sesshomaru growled softly and whimpered as the smell of roasting hare filled the air. Finally he turned and lunged for the other hare. He crouched and began to lap up the blood from the cut throat and tore a tiny bite of flesh without fur on it with his fangs.

Inuyasha glanced over at his brother, a little revolted to see the bright stain of blood on his lips. Sesshomaru glanced up at him, licked his lips and smiled broadly. He then scratched at the fur with his own claws, then held it up to Inuyasha for help.

"So that's what your problem was, brat," Inuyasha said. "You eat it raw. And now you want me to skin it for you, too, huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded eagerly and scooted closer to his brother, laying the rabbit gently on the hanyou's leg and whined his plea. Inuyasha complied and quickly freed the tasty morsel from its fur. He then gave it to Sesshomaru, who ravenously attacked it with his little fangs, impressive growls slipping out from the corners of his mouth.

Inuyasha had to laugh at how little success his brother was having, then kindly took the rabbit and sliced it into bite-sized chunks, which his brother accepted and consumed with great relish, even to the point of licking the blood off each of his claws with a satisfied smack.

Now fairly hungry as well, Inuyasha ripped his own meat out of the fire, tearing into it before it even had time to cool. The sizzling flesh burned his mouth, so he fanned it and panted before trying again. He tried to ignore the broad grin on his brother's face, as the little youkai smacked on his own meat and watched Inuyasha struggle with his as if saying, "Baka, you're the one who put in the fire in the first place."

By the time they had finished their hares, both realized they were now thirsty and Sesshomaru also looked incredibly sleepy. His golden eyes blinked as the lids grew heavier and heavier. Inuyasha shook his brother and snapped, "Oh, no you don't, you little brat. We get some water, hide your stuff, then find a safe place to rest before you go to sleep. I'm not doing all that on my own."

The youkai whimpered and forced his eyes open, staggering and limping after Inuyasha, who plunged through the trees back to where his brother's dead vassals lay. Inuyasha immediately went to the two headed dragon's bags, searching for water and any supplies that might be useful. He found a couple jugs of tepid water and decided to take the girl's supply of clothing. His group would definitely insist on finding the other brat once he showed up with Sesshomaru, and he was not going to waste money on a set of clothing for two kids.

Taking a deep swig of the water, he turned to find his brother crouched beside the dragon's heads. Tears ran down his striped cheeks and a tiny clawed hand stroked each of the faces. Heart-piercing whines drifted out of his brother that made Inuyasha cringe. Apparently his brother had liked his servants.

He turned his back, allowing the youkai a brief moment of mourning before he turned and snapped, "Oie, let's go, pup. We've still gotta hide that sword and your armor."

Sesshomaru quickly dried his tears on the long sleeves, then vainly pulled them back up his arms. He drank the water offered, then ran back to loop the fur around his body as many times as it would go. Inuyasha watched in amusement, then asked, "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru whimpered and clutched the fur.

"Oh, no, I'm not dragging that smelly fluff all over the place!" Sesshomaru peered up at him pleadingly. "Fine! I'll hide it with the rest of your stuff." Inuyasha plucked it from Sesshomaru's grasp and wound it over his shoulder. How the hell did his brother stand wearing this thing, much less fighting in it?

The little youkai yipped his happiness and clambered after Inuyasha. By the light of the dying campfire, they found a hollow to store his sword, armor and the fur in. Inuyasha had Sesshomaru stuff his fancy silk kimono into the bag with the girl's, while he did a final sweep of the area for anything his brother might have left. That was how he found Tenseiga, hidden in a large clump of grass.

This sword he refused to leave hidden anywhere and tucked it beside Tetsusaiga. He turned to his brother and said, "Alright, pup, let's..."

But Sesshomaru was sniffing the air curiously, then disappeared in a flash of white somewhere to the left. Inuyasha blinked at the now empty clearing then shot off after his brother.

"Where the hell do you...?" That was when he smelled it, too. Damn, he didn't know his brother's nose was so much better than his. It was the smell of that little girl.

Inuyasha found his brother about the same time as Sesshomaru found the girl. The tiny inu was running top speed, when the little spot of orange stumbled through some bushes. To Inuyasha it was as though the world had slowed for a moment showing everything in extreme detail. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the little girl and adjusted his course directly towards her. Unfortunately, that was all the time a tall, slender tree needed to introduce itself to Sesshomaru's face. There was a resounding thump, a yelp, and a soft thud as Sesshomaru bounced firmly off the tree and landed at its base, flat on his butt.

Rin stopped and gasped, while Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should follow the overwhelming urge to laugh his ass off, or check and see if the pup was okay. Sesshomaru just sat there, blinking for a minute, then he jumped up as though nothing had happened and threw himself into the little girl.

She giggled and looked down at him, since his head only came up to her chin, then asked, "Is Lord Sesshomaru okay?"

The pup nodded and smiled at her.

Inuyasha watched the two long enough to see his brother was perfectly fine, then tilted his head back and roared with laughter. Wiping tears from the corner of his eyes, he struggled to regain control as well as his breath. That had to be the funniest thing he had seen in a long time, and even better it was Sesshomaru who had done it. Oh, that alone made having to put up with the brats worth the effort.

Finally calm, Inuyasha glanced back at his brother, who whimpered as he discovered a number of tiny cuts all over the girl's arms and face, then proceeded to lick them. Rin remained still until he came to her face, then she started to giggle, and said, "That tickles, my lord."

"Oie, girl, what happened here? Do you know how he got like this?" Inuyasha asked, lifting his brother by the scruff of his neck and holding him up so Rin could get a good look.

Rin covered a smile with her hand and said, "I'm guessing _you _put him in those clothes, Master Inuyasha, because I couldn't get him to cover up with anything but his big fur."

Inuyasha growled, and Sesshomaru squirmed trying to pull up the sleeves of the kimono and get Inuyasha to let him down at the same time. "That's not what I meant, girl."

"I'm Rin," she told him cheerfully, unfazed by his growl.

"Okay, _Rin_, how did he get turned into a pup in the first place?"

Rin put her hands behind her back and dug her toe into the dirt as she studied it carefully. Her smile faded and her whole demeanor seemed to wilt.

"Um, Rin is not sure. Rin was picking flowers for her lord in the meadow earlier. Rin found a very pretty one that she let her lord hold. She went back for more, and when she turned around, all that was there was a pile of clothes and armor. Rin was so scared she went to look and that's when she found her lord like this."

She pointed at Sesshomaru, who had now abandoned the sleeves and was twisting his head trying to sink his fangs into the hand that refused to let him down.

"Only he didn't," she looked around and lowered her voice, "he didn't have any clothes on. Rin didn't know what to do, so she asked Lord Sesshomaru, who sniffed her then asked Rin's name. Then he asked for his father, and Rin didn't know what to do, so she took him back to Master Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru did not want to go at first because he said Master Jaken smelled funny, but Rin told him they would help. But then the men came. They tried to attack Lord Sesshomaru earlier as he led us down a road, and Lord Sesshomaru had allowed them to leave alive. They brought even more men, with weapons. Rin hid. All the blood scared her, she did not want to see more people die. Then Master Jaken died.

"Ah Un tried to hide Lord Sesshomaru, but the men were about to figure it out. So Rin ran and let the men catch her. Once they took her to the village, she ran away, and now she found her lord and Master Inuyasha."

She looked up at him and said, "Rin is scared for Lord Sesshomaru. You're going to help him, right?"

Inuyasha dropped his brother, who had nearly succeeded in biting his arm, and turned his back to them. "Feh, whatever. Now come on..." A sudden thought struck him, and he whirled and pointed an accusing finger at Rin. "What do you mean he talked? He hasn't said a word to me all night."

Rin nodded sagely at this and said, "Yes, he talked. But sometimes, when something very bad happens when you are too little to do anything, you don't feel like talking for a while. Maybe Lord Sesshomaru will start to talk again when he feels more comfortable, like Rin did."

"You made me do all that work to figure out what you needed just cause you didn't feel like talking, you brat!" Inuyasha shouted, lifting a hand like he wanted to strike his brother.

His brother sat there beside Rin, not blinking, not cringing in fear, not even whimpering like he did sometimes. Inuyasha couldn't stand the intensity of that look and lowered his hand in defeat as he sighed.

"Come on then, or I'll leave you both here to be eaten by youkai."

Rin giggled. "You are funny, Master Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Yep, only a girl this weird would willingly be a companion to his brother. He bent to pick up the bag of clothing and water jugs, when he felt a set of tiny claws and a pair of small hands pulling at the back of his kimono. He stood up, brushing them both off, and glared at them.

"I ain't a horse," he snapped.

Rin looked down at Sesshomaru, who had landed on top of her, but gotten his injured leg twisted beneath him somehow. He had a fang buried in his lip to hold back the yelp of pain as he clutched at the injury. She made a very concerned face, and tucked Sesshomaru's hair behind his pointed ears as she crooned soothing words to him.

He leaned into her caress and growled contentedly until he noticed Inuyasha watching. That got him to shove Rin's hands away and jump to his feet, wobble at the pain from his newly agitated injury, then try to appear as strong and brave as he could in a girl's kimono that was too large.

"Yeah, yeah you're tough, runt," Inuyasha grumbled. He crouched down and said, "You might as well climb on. I don't need you two slowing me down any more than you already are."

Rin giggled as she burrowed beneath Inuyasha's long white hair and met a pair of large golden eyes. "Hey, don't pull my hair either, you two. And hang on tight, I ain't gonna catch you if you fall."

To their credit, they both held on, despite the continual yawns he heard. When he started to feel the clenched claws grow slack, he stopped in the highest branch of a dead tree. Rin moved around to lie on his lap, while Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha's horror, crawled down inside his kimono and burrowed up against his inner shirt, already asleep. A low, rumbling growl vibrated from the tiny form and put Inuyasha at a very unwelcome sense of ease.

Inuyasha sighed, and looked out across the land, spotting the village barely a mile away. They would go back in the morning, once the pups had slept. He sniffed the air, and once he was certain there was no danger nearby, drifted into a light sleep. The last thing he saw was a pale little face with the familiar crescent moon on the brow tucked against him in a deep, peaceful sleep. And for some reason, it did not bother him as much as he thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2: Many Meetings

**CHAPTER 2 Many Meetings**

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of claws on wood and a quiet whimpering. The sun was just peeking above the horizon, and by its pale light he could just see a white head a few limbs down from his. He glanced to make sure Rin was still asleep, then leaned over a bit to get a better look at what the heck his brother was up to.

The little youkai clawed at the trunk with the claws of his feet and hands, but did not seem to be making any progress. Judging by the pale patch where the bark had been completely stripped, he wondered just how long his brother had been stuck there without asking for help.

He caught the scent of blood on the air, but it wasn't his brother's. Leaning over a bit further, he was able to make out a small black bundle of feathers held in his brother's mouth. Inuyasha almost laughed. So the little brat had caught a bird, huh? Then couldn't get himself back up the tree after.

Sesshomaru growled fiercely, muffled by all the feathers in his mouth, and then made a big leap for the nearest branch. The little youkai caught it, barely, and hung there for a moment, his feet scrambling in mid-air, before he was able to swing himself up and crouch on top of the limb as he panted heavily.

His brother rested for a moment, then looked up to gauge the distance to the next limb up. He nearly dropped the bird in surprise when he saw Inuyasha looking down with a bemused smirk.

"You catch us breakfast, pup?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru took the bird from his mouth, spitting feathers, and nodded as he proudly lifted the bird for Inuyasha's inspection. Inuyasha looked it over with a critical eye and said, "Not bad."

That time the sound of his voice roused Rin, who yawned, stretched and looked around for her lord. Inuyasha lifted her and jumped to the ground, before going back up for his brother. Once on the ground, Inuyasha stretched a bit and sniffed the air for danger. Finding none, he threw himself down beside the pups.

Sesshomaru held the dead bird under Rin's nose proudly. The poor girl looked at the bird and said, "Awww, did you find a poor, hurt bird?"

Inuyasha choked on a laugh. Sesshomaru tilted his head in confusion, pulled the bird back and tore its head off. He gave the decapitated body a lick, then extended it to Rin. Rin had a look of utter disgust and sorrow at the sight, and put a hand over her mouth as she gagged.

Misunderstanding, Sesshomaru dug his claws into the neck and pulled the tiny thing apart by its ribcage, then offered some to the girl with a growl of encouragement. Rin's eyes filled with tears, then she turned and bolted into the trees.

Bewildered, Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha for an explanation. Inuyasha glared at his brother and snapped, "Baka, she's human. She doesn't eat raw meat, and she probably didn't want to see you tear it apart right in front of her. Stay here, while I go fetch her, brat."

When Inuyasha returned a short while later, Sesshomaru sat with a remorseful frown on his face. Feathers were all over the ground and a few in his white hair, and Inuyasha caught sight of the ravaged bird's body where Sesshomaru had apparently tried to hide it behind a tree. His fangs had been licked spotless, but he still had a spot of blood on the side of his mouth.

Inuyasha wiped it quickly before he sat Rin beside her lord. Sesshomaru crawled around to face her, whimpering apologetically. Rin gave him a big smile and said, "It's okay, my lord. I just wasn't used to it. Inuyasha told me how you eat stuff raw because you're a youkai. I'm sorry I made you sad by running away."

Sesshomaru smiled, crawling into her lap so he could lick her cheek affectionately. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, when Rin leaned forward and licked him right back on the nose. _Weird girl_.

"Oie, girl, if you're hungry, we'd better get going. My friends are over in the village and will have a nice breakfast served to them soon."

Rin frowned at that and said, "Do we have to go into the village? I can find food out here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to be scared of. The villagers won't take you, or hurt Sesshomaru. And I can't smell anything edible close by, so this is your only option."

Rin picked the feathers out of Sesshomaru's hair as she thought. "I guess we can go. I am hungry."

Inuyasha gathered the bag and water jugs, then started walking off. "Hurry, you two. It's not far; you can walk."

Behind him, he heard Rin giggle and say, "I'll race you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

His brother barked in response, then a white and orange blur, followed by an orange, black and giggling blur, ran past him.

xxxxxx

Kagome sat up and stretched as the first rays of morning filtered into the room where she and the others had slept. Shippo was still snoring softly beneath his covers, with Kirara curled up beside his head. Sango was just sitting up on her futon and Miroku stood in the doorway.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked once she'd roused herself into a standing position.

"I believe our dear hanyou has been out all night," Miroku told her.

"Oh, dear," Sango said. "He really didn't want to stay last night. Maybe he's just off sulking somewhere for us not listening to him."

Kagome joined Miroku in looking out at the village. She remembered clearly why Inuyasha hadn't wanted to stay, and a very bitter churning started down in the pit of her stomach, as each of the details came back to her. Oh, Inuyasha hardly ever wanted to leave a village over a few measly insults. This must have really bothered him.

"I hope Inuyasha's okay! He wanted to leave because he overheard the villagers plotting to kill him," Kagome told them.

Shippo and Kirara woke up at that point, and Shippo stifled a yawn to say, "That's not too surprising. Most people want to kill Inuyasha."

Kagome shot him a glare, while Miroku nodded and Sango just sighed. Shippo, feeling much more awake now, jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder.

"There's Kikyo, Naraku, Sesshomaru, all of Naraku's incarnations, Koga..." the kitsune rattled off, until Kagome stuffed a sucker into his mouth and said, "We get the point, Shippo. And that's why I'm so worried. Even if he doesn't stay, he's usually back by dawn."

A group of rather pretty young village girls strolled past, giggling and glancing curiously at the monk and Kagome's strange attire. Miroku gave them a smile that suggested he'd be delighted to give them personal introductions to his group, and walked out of the door saying, "I suppose as his loyal companions we should question the locals to see if any of them have seen him. I believe I'll start with these kind young maidens here."

He never saw Sango's hiraikotsu as it crashed down on his head. When he came to a moment later, the girls, the neko and the kitsune were already down the road a ways and speaking to a group of the village's men. Miroku groaned and stood up. Both Sango and Kagome glared at him, when he walked up beside them.

"We haven't seen the hanyou since he ran off last night," one of the men explained.

"And I'd say good riddance, too," another added. "His kind are nothing but trouble."

Kagome bristled. Miroku closed his eyes and took an enlightened step back from her, while Sango put a hand on her shoulder. Just as Kagome was about to lay into them, a gruff voice called out, "Keh. Shut up, you old man. If you got a problem with me," there was a loud crackling of knuckles, "then take it up with me, not some weakling humans."

Everyone turned around, startled. Inuyasha stood there, one fist raised, claws flexed, with a snarl that bared his fangs. The villagers paled a little, and stepped back.

"Um, no, no problems here. You-you are most welcome in our humble village," one of them stammered before he turned and fled with the rest of his companions.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango stood staring at their hanyou friend, who walked up to them, his eyes still following the villagers. "Keh!" he sniffed. "Damned cowards, the lot of them, without a whole group with them to stack the fight in their favor."

The others said nothing, but just stared at him. In his other hand he carried two strange water jugs and a small bag. Right behind his leg, practically clinging to the hakama, stood a very familiar little girl in an orange and white kimono. But strangest of all was the large, lumpy bulge in the front of Inuyasha's kimono. And it was moving.

When he didn't seem to notice their staring, Miroku finally asked, "Inuyasha, what have you been up to all night?"

Kagome was looking more at the little girl hiding behind his leg. Rin peeked around the red fabric, then smiled.

"Hi, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and bent down to the girl's level, glad that she had been remembered, and said, "Hi, Rin. What are you doing with Inuyasha?"

A very sad expression came over her, and Rin said, "Master Jaken and Ah Un are dead."

The others gasped. A soft whimpering came from Inuyasha's kimono as the bulge shifted again.

"Then where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked, looking at both Inuyasha and the girl.

Inuyasha had his ears pressed flat against his head in annoyance and he snarled down at the bulge in his shirt. "Oie, brat, I told you to watch your claws. You better come out now, or I'll just leave you at the top of the nearest tree and be done with this mess."

The whimpering stopped as the movement increased, then suddenly stilled. Then very slowly a tiny white head and two large, golden eyes peeked out from the top of his kimono, studying them all with great wariness. The girls inhaled sharply, while Shippo and Miroku's jaws dropped.

"When did you get a woman with child?" Miroku burst out which earned him twin slaps from Sango and Kagome.

But then Sango leaned in slightly and asked hesitantly, "Um, so, is he yours?"

Inuyasha looked at them both, a horrified expression on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He reached down and pulled his brother out of his kimono, holding him by the back of the neck. Sesshomaru growled at the humans as he tried to find a way back into Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha gripped his brother by the chin and forced him to face the humans.

"Don't you recognize the bastard?" A smirk split his face. "Granted, he is a little shorter than when you last saw him."

The others just gaped at the wriggling pup trying desperately to hide himself.

"Oie, I'll let you go, if you stay out of my kimono," Inuyasha told his brother.

The pup yipped in agreement and tried to lick Inuyasha's hand.

"And stop that!" Inuyasha added as he let go, allowing his brother to fall to the ground.

Sesshomaru landed on his feet, but then momentum sent him sprawling backwards. He rolled once, ending up on his back at Kagome's feet. His golden eyes widened as the three humans leaned over to get a better look, and he panted heavily.

"Inuyasha! Don't just drop him like that; he's so little. You might hurt him," Kagome scolded. She knelt down and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Are you okay?"

He lay there, his eyes darting from her face, to Sango's to Miroku's before baring his fangs, rolling to his feet and darting behind Inuyasha and Rin.

Inuyasha huffed. "He's a youkai. You think a fall like that would hurt him even at that age?"

Sango tilted her head as she stared at the little youkai and added, "He's right, Kagome. As cute as he is, he could probably hurt you pretty seriously if he thinks you are a threat."

"Cute?" Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. He glanced down at his brother, who grinned broadly up at him as is if trying to live up to the description. Inuyasha felt a grin twitching his own lips in response and quickly looked away, muttering, "Baka."

"How did this happen?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Hell if I know. I just found him like this." He glanced around at the passing villagers and said, "We can talk more later. For now the little girl's hungry, and the brat needs some clothes that fit better. All I could find were some of the girl's extra clothes."

"Well, that is important. A man can't go around wearing women's clothing now can he," Miroku said, winking at Sesshomaru, who simply blinked up at him.

Kagome smiled and edged forward, stretching out a hand towards Sesshomaru. "Would you like me to take you to look for some new clothes while we wait for breakfast?"

He darted behind Inuyasha's leg, then a few moments later golden eyes peeked out at her from beneath his thick, white mane. Inuyasha just sighed. Kagome frowned and backed up.

"Why is he so scared of us? Does he still not like humans?" Kagome asked, the hurt obvious in her voice.

"Keh, he's a youkai and youkai are born wary of everything, cause the second you let your guard down you get killed," Inuyasha explained. "You just need to let him get to know you."

"Yeah, he's an inu youkai, so you need to let him smell you, like a puppy," Shippo put in knowledgeably.

"Yeah, smell them, pup," Inuyasha told his brother harshly. "Not me, so get off."

He plucked his brother off his back and set him down in front of Rin. That time his brother crouched there, pulling up the long sleeves as he gave Rin a questioning look.

She nodded in encouragement and said, "Yes, my lord. They are nice. They are Master Inuyasha's friends."

He didn't seem too convinced, so Rin grabbed his hand and said, "Here, I'll go with you."

The others hid their smiles as Sesshomaru nodded and stood up behind Rin, the top of his head barely reaching the level of her chin. He eyed them warily as he followed on Rin's heels. They made an amusing pair, in matching kimonos, but the rest almost opposite. Though he was smaller than Rin, the oversized kimono made Sesshomaru seem even tinier, that and his distinctly inhuman features gave him an overall sprite-like quality.

Kagome knelt and waited patiently for Rin to lead him to her. Without releasing Rin's hand, Sesshomaru inched closer to Kagome, his little nose twitching as he inspected her scent. Kagome tried not to giggle as he grew bolder and released Rin's hand so he could sniff her outstretched hand. Suddenly he grinned and licked her hand.

Kagome squeaked in shock at the strange gesture, then smiled broadly.

"I think he likes me now," she said with a giggle, obviously pleased by this.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. His brother looked up at him smiling happily.

"Yes, yes, I told you she was a friend," Inuyasha snapped.

Sesshomaru inched toward Sango, his nose twitching, but hesitated as he drew close to her hiraikotsu. He backed up until he was in reach of Rin and grasped her hand again. She wordlessly walked along with him and stood there while he sniffed the youkai slayer. Sango knelt down like Kagome had and gave him a smile. Kirara leapt up into her arms and mewed kindly to Sesshomaru as well. That seemed to get his immediate interest because he let go of Rin's hand and crouched almost nose to nose with Kirara.

Sango giggled and said, "Sesshomaru, this is Kirara."

He seemed fascinated by the cat's two tails, his golden eyes following their flicking like one in a trance. Disturbed by this, Kirara mewed and jumped onto Sango's head and hid her tails out of the curious youkai's reach. Sesshomaru watched her go, but jumped when his eyes met Sango's. He sniffed her once more and smiled and licked her hand as well.

Miroku was already kneeling when Sesshomaru's golden eyes and twitching nose turned in his direction. He laid his staff on the ground and extended a hand as well. He smirked up at Inuyasha and said, "This really does feel a lot like trying to befriend an orphaned puppy."

Sesshomaru inched closer to him and sniffed at the offered hand. To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru let out a frightened yelp and bolted back a few feet, dragging a startled Rin along with him.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomaru? He's one of Master Inuyasha's friends, too," Rin asked him once he had reached what he must have considered a safe distance.

He whimpered and pointed frantically at the monk's gloved hand. Miroku blinked at this and lifted his hand to look at it. The others looked at him as well, with various expressions of shock and surprise. He grinned sheepishly.

"Way to go, monk. Give him the cursed hand to smell," Inuyasha told him.

"I didn't think about him being able to sense it," Miroku said, genuinely shocked.

"Indeed, Inuyasha, your brother has some very attuned senses to be able to detect it with the beads suppressing it," Sango commented.

Rin spoke softly to Sesshomaru for a few minutes, tucking his hair behind his ears in a matronly fashion, and finally dragged him within a few feet of the monk. At her encouragement, he sniffed the monk and relaxed a little, but wouldn't lick his hand or remain anywhere close to him.

Shippo scampered a little closer to the youkai and remarked, "He's acting like most of the women Miroku meets. One close encounter with that cursed hand and they run off."

That time a gold staff bopped the kitsune on the head, though Miroku appeared as calm and placid as Buddha himself when the fox looked up at him.

"Hey!" Shippo grumbled, while Sesshomaru and Rin giggled.

With much less hesitation, Sesshomaru sniffed Shippo over, though he did not seem overly impressed or even all that friendly towards the kit. He narrowed his golden eyes a little, then looked up at Inuyasha, who was doing an excellent job of ignoring them both. Narrowing them further, Sesshomaru glared at the kit. Shippo gasped and leaned back and away from the little inu when he saw that look.

He quickly scampered up onto Miroku's shoulder, realizing that Sesshomaru still seemed a little wary of the monk. Shippo obviously forgot who had just given him a lump on the head. This seemed to please Sesshomaru greatly, who shifted from foot to foot anxious to get moving. The small inu pulled Rin with him as he went over to Inuyasha, and both glanced up at the hanyou expectantly.

"Well, now you know everyone, brat, so let's go," Inuyasha told his brother and everyone else.

Inuyasha then walked on, leaving his brother standing there with Rin. Miroku fell into step beside him. Sesshomaru was about to go running after Inuyasha when a pair of long slender legs wearing a green skirt moved in front of him. He and Rin both looked up at the girl.

"Are we going to eat soon, Kagome? I am hungry, and Inuyasha said we could find food in the village," Rin asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yes, but it may take a little while to prepare. Would you and Sesshomaru like to go with me to look for some clothes he can wear?"

Rin glanced over at Sesshomaru, who pulled up the sleeves of the kimono as he looked down at himself. She giggled and answered, "I think he would. I tried to dress him when I found him, but he wouldn't put on my kimono."

"Well, Sesshomaru, do you want to go look for something else to wear?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru looked at her, then glanced over to where Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the path. His eyes searched until they sighted the fluffy tail of the kitsune still on Miroku's shoulder. Snorting in satisfaction, he looked up at Kagome and nodded.

She smiled broadly at them and stood up and clapped her hands together. "Good, Sango, you're coming, too, right?"

The youkai slayer nodded and said, "I need to get a few supplies myself, so might as well get them now."

They found the small market place where everyone was just starting to set up their wares for the day. The villagers stopped and stared at the early customers. Sango and Rin didn't attract so much attention, but Kagome's outlandish and comparatively indecent attire and Sesshomaru's obvious demonic heritage were a thing of excitement in such a small village.

Sango and Kagome kept a close eye on Sesshomaru, who warily eyed all the strange humans as he walked practically on top of Kagome's heels. The third time he bumped into her because she stopped suddenly, Kagome turned and swept him up into her arms, balancing him on her hip. Sesshomaru let out a yelp and clung tightly to her neck, startled by the sudden movement.

"There, isn't that better? Now you can see and you don't have to keep stepping on the backs of my shoes," Kagome said to him.

He relaxed his arms and pulled his head up from her shoulder. He looked around, then nodded his approval. They stood in front of the first booth they spotted that appeared to sell clothing. The woman arranging the items turned and frowned at them.

"Good morning, ma'am," Kagome greeted her cheerfully. "We were wondering if you had something that would fit this little guy?"

She ran her hand over Sesshomaru's head to indicate him to the woman. The youkai pushed her hand away and growled softly. The woman stared openly at him and asked, "What's wrong with his face? And why are his hair and eyes that color?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman and said, "That's the way he was born."

Sesshomaru must have detected the change in Kagome's demeanor because he pressed himself a little closer to her and turned and bared his fangs at he woman.

The woman gasped and exclaimed, "It's a youkai!"

Kagome stroked Sesshomaru's white hair and said, "Yes. And he doesn't want to be stuck in a girl's kimono, so do you have anything in his size, or should we spend our money somewhere else?"

The woman's eyes widened at the mention of payment, and her frown lessened slightly. "Um, I believe I might have something in the back. Hold on."

Kagome gave the woman a smug smile, that vanished the minute her back turned. She leaned over to Sango and whispered, "Uh, you don't happen to have any money I can borrow, do you?"

Sango blinked at Kagome and opened her mouth to reply, when Rin suddenly lifted a rather full pouch to them and said, "Here, you can use this to pay."

"Oh, Rin, you shouldn't use your money. We'll find some way to pay for it," Kagome insisted immediately, but Rin shook her head.

"This isn't mine; it's Lord Sesshomaru's. I found it in his clothes and took it with me. I was afraid that I would need it to get help for him," Rin explained.

Sango took it from Rin, and she and Kagome opened it and gasped at the amazing amount of money inside. Sango and Kagome looked up at one another with strange grins on their faces.

"That's enough to buy the whole store and its supply of silks!" Sango exclaimed in an excited whisper.

"Then I guess Sesshomaru will get all the haoris and hakamas he wants," Kagome said, as she adjusted him to a more a comfortable position on her hip.

They quickly closed the pouch and hid it as the woman returned, carrying several tiny outfits. She laid them out and tapped her foot as she waited for them to choose. Sango adored the simple green and brown, while Kagome liked the blue. However Sesshomaru also had an opinion.

Kagome stood him gently on the ground in front of the clothes and asked, "Well, Sesshomaru, which ones do you like?"

The little youkai sniffed them all and frowned. He then started to sniff the air and darted back into the woman's storeroom.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as she watched him disappear. The horrified woman ran after him yelling, "Shooo, youkai, out! Get out of there!"

Sango, Kagome and Rin followed, afraid of what a frightened or angered Sesshomaru might do. They found him holding up a small white haori and matching hakamas and a blood red obi. The woman frowned indignantly as she pointed down at the little inu and shouted, "That thing has its paws all over my finest silks. You had better pay for any damage."

Kagome ignored the woman and bent down to Sesshomaru's level. "Is that the one you like?"

He nodded and lifted it up for her to see, a big grin on his face.

"Hmm, we'll take that one," Kagome said. "Is there any other one you like, Sesshomaru?"

He shook his head and lifted the white one again. Sango took care of the cost of the kimono from Sesshomaru's pouch, surprising the woman when she didn't haggle, but paid the inflated price.

"Would you like it packaged?" the woman asked a little sarcastically.

"I think my lord wants to wear it," Rin told her with a giggle. The woman frowned at her, and Rin pointed at Sesshomaru, who had already stripped out of her extra kimono and was standing naked trying to put on his new garments while Kagome attempted to get him to let her help.

The woman eyed the red markings on his body and shook her head in disgust. "My finest silk, on a youkai."

"You can buy two more with what we paid you for it," Kagome snapped as she put Sesshomaru's arms and legs into their proper places, then tied the obi around his little waist.

"There, very handsome," Kagome told Sesshomaru. He looked down at himself, then up at Rin and Sango as if seeking approval.

Sango just smiled, and Rin clapped her hands and exclaimed, "You look very nice, my lord.

Sesshomaru yipped his pleasure and ran out of the store. Rin sprinted after him, while Kagome and Sango followed at a much slower pace. Both Rin and Sesshomaru seemed to be much more comfortable being in the village. They chased chickens and other wandering animals, while Kagome and Sango finished up their own shopping.

The little youkai quickly grew tired of just running in circles, so he crouched down and began to stalk the livestock, singling out one rather plump and not overly bright chicken. He moved with an impressive grace and slowness as his golden eyes followed the fowl.

Rin paused as well, watching to see what he would do. Once he was only a few feet from his prey, Sesshomaru pounced, letting out a small growl of effort. He sailed through the air, claws extended, but just as he would have landed on the bird's back, it squawked loudly and turned on him in a flurry of feathers and talons.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock, and he yelped as a sharp beak found his nose. Whimpering, he landed and tried to back away, but the frightened bird had a good grip on him and flapped its wings in his face. Growling, Sesshomaru slashed at it with his claws. Realizing that this attacker might actually hurt it, the chicken released his nose and raced off to hide inside a nearby hut.

Sesshomaru crouched on the ground, glaring in the direction the bird had gone and rubbing his nose. Rin jogged over to him and bent down. Sango and Kagome had caught the action and were turning nice shades of red as they fought not to laugh.

Far from being discouraged by that setback, Sesshomaru once again moved into a hunter pose, this time Rin imitating his every move. He closed in on a much smaller hen this time, and he kept a hand over his nose just in case this one had gotten any ideas from the first.

Kagome and Sango were so involved in the little hunt that they didn't notice when a rather angry looking man with a hoe stormed towards the tiny youkai. The man brandished his tool and lunged at Sesshomaru, causing him to yelp and leap back in alarm. The blade of the hoe just missed his head. Rin fell back in the opposite direction and yelled in horror for the man to stop.

Kagome's heart jumped into her throat, and she and Sango ran to stop it before anyone got hurt. Sesshomaru landed and sprang away from yet another blow, but this time his foot caught on the handle, and he yelped as the blow knocked him off balance. He twisted with amazing agility, but only managed to catch himself with his claws and lessen the intensity of the impact. Before he could get up again, the man had launched another accurate attack. Sesshomaru whimpered as he closed his eyes and braced for the impact on his skull.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, but she knew that she could not reach him in time.

Suddenly, a red blur appeared in front of Sesshomaru, knocking the hoe aside with such force that it broke and flew out of its owner's hands. The man stopped and blinked at his hand in shock, then up at the bristling, red-clad hanyou that stood between him and the little youkai.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha growled at the man, flexing his claws. His ears twitched in anger.

Kagome and Sango halted, mid-step, and just watched this bizarre encounter. How often did one see Inuyasha defending Sesshomaru?

The man seemed to recover somewhat and he pointed at his chickens and snapped, "That monster is attacking my animals. He nearly clawed the head off one, and now he was after the other."

A flash of white shot up Inuyasha's back and buried itself in his hair. A moment later a pale face appeared over his shoulder. Inuyasha glared at the man.

"You can't tell play from an attack, baka?" Inuyasha snapped at the man. "Perhaps I need to help open your eyes a little."

The cracking of Inuyasha's claws caught his attention.

"Well, playing or attacking, keep that youkai away from my animals." He glared at Sesshomaru, who flinched and retreated further back into the shadows of Inuyasha's hair.

"The youkai will go wherever the hell he wants, and if you so much as try to lay a hand on him, I'll rip your arm off," Inuyasha told him, taking on a more aggressive stance.

Kagome swallowed, realizing this had gone far enough. "Inuyasha, come on. Let's go have breakfast and move on. Jewel shards won't catch themselves, you know."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed. He started after Kagome, but said in a low voice as he drew even with the man, "I meant what I said: you go near my brother, or anyone in my group, and it'll be your arm."


	3. Chapter 3: Puppy Care

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine and never were.**

**CHAPTER 3 Puppy Care**

"Okay, so now will you tell us what's going on?" Miroku asked.

He held a bowl of steaming rice and picked at some roasted meat with his chopsticks. The others were similarly occupied, even Kirara, who had her own little bowl of meat to enjoy. Sesshomaru, though, had turned his nose at all of it, and was currently pouncing on the upturned corner of a mat while soft growls and snarls emitted from him like his own personal soundtrack.

Inuyasha swallowed the oversized bite he had only just shoved into his mouth and said, "I told you I don't know. I was out in the forest, when I smelled the blood of that toad and the dragon that follow that asshole around. Then I found the asshole's clothes, armor and sword just lying in a field. Not far away I found the bodies. I wouldn't even have found the brat, he was hiding beneath the dragon, if he hadn't caught an arrow in the leg and I could smell the blood. Not long after that we found the girl."

Inuyasha crammed more rice into his mouth, then snatched up a large chunk of meat.

"It looks like you must have taken some kind of care of him, since I don't see an arrow in his leg still," Kagome remarked.

Inuyasha grunted over the food in his mouth.

"He ate something right?" Sango asked, glancing over at the busily playing youkai. "After healing youkai need to replenish their strength, even more when they are so young."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "He ate. A whole rabbit."

Sesshomaru perked at the mention of rabbit, and his nose twitched in the air. Sighing in disappointment, the youkai returned to his play.

Sango noticed and asked, "Do you mind if I have a look at him, Inuyasha?" At the hanyou's lifted eyebrow she explained, "I just want to make sure he's well and healed properly. We don't want to have a sick youkai to care for."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Like I care. Do whatever you want, just don't complain to me if the little brat fights you over it."

"Sesshomaru," Sango called out kindly. She extended her hand for a moment as though calling for a puppy, then caught herself and drew it back in. "Sesshomaru."

He paused in his play to look at her.

"Would you come here?"

He looked at her, then glanced up cautiously at Inuyasha. The hanyou grunted and shoved him towards the youkai slayer. Sesshomaru scrambled on all fours to keep from crashing face first onto the mats and ended up crouching right in front of Sango.

She reached out slowly and lifted him to her lap. He didn't make a sound, but remained very still and tense as though waiting to see what she would do to him.

"Relax, Sesshomaru, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to look at you and make sure you are okay," Sango reassured him, as she gently stroked his hair.

Beneath her deft touches, he started to relax. As he did, she subtly brought her other hand up to feel certain points around his feet and ankles. When he didn't seem to mind that touch, Sango slowly worked her hands to his arms, back and neck. Finally, once he had accustomed to her, she moved up to his face. She tilted his head, softly rubbing little circles around the base and tips of his ears to keep him clam, and examined his eyes and inside his ears.

"Open your mouth please, Sesshomaru," she told him in a very sweet voice. The others blinked in amazement when Sesshomaru did exactly as she asked. She peered into his mouth, and said, "Very impressive fangs, Sesshomaru. Now will you show me your claws?"

Again, to their amazement, he extended his hands for her. Still with a light, tender touch she inspected the sharp little claws, frowning at the slight redness around the cuticles and the tender skin beneath. She flashed a glare at Inuyasha and asked, "What happened to his claws? It looks like he was trying to chop down a tree with them."

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "We slept in a tree last night. He woke up this morning and caught a bird, but then couldn't get back up to our limb. When I woke up, he had already worn a couple bald patches just trying to keep from falling. I don't know how long the brat had been there; he never called out for help."

"Hmmm," Sango said, then she gently laid him on his back. "So you caught a bird this morning, Sesshomaru?"

He nodded and watched her every move with curious golden eyes. She brought her hands down and pressed on his stomach. He flinched and giggled as her fingers brushed his ribs.

Sango smiled, and Kagome scooted closer, curious as to what her friend was doing with such a professionalism. "So, you're ticklish, are you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head fiercely and pressed his arms tightly against his sides to protect them from any challenge to his denial. She moved instead to one of his bare feet and traced her fingertips over the soles. He squirmed and giggled some more.

Once he was panting and flushed, Sango released him. He rolled over to his side and smiled broadly up at Inuyasha. The others just stared at Sango, who wore a similar smile.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Inuyasha asked, looking from her down to his very happy brother.

Sango shrugged. "From my father and the other slayers. We had several youkai like Kirara, who helped us. We had to learn how to care for them properly and keep them healthy and happy."

"Will that work on him when he's back to normal?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha could avoid unnecessary injury if his brother were so easily subdued in his adult form," Miroku reasoned.

Inuyasha gave a shout of protest. "Hey, what do you mean me avoid injury? You think I can't take that bastard?"

The others just ignored him, while Shippo took this moment of distraction to creep closer to the large piece of meat sitting in front of Inuyasha that the little kitsune had had his eye on for a while. He did not notice the small golden eyes that followed his every move. Or the little girl, who was watching what her lord was watching.

"I don't know," Sango said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I haven't gotten close enough to try, nor do I ever plan to."

She turned to the hanyou and added, "By the way, Inuyasha, your brother checks out okay, but he needs to eat again soon. Healing must have used up a good deal of his energy. A few more good meals like that rabbit and he'll..."

Sango never got to finish her sentence, for at that moment chaos broke lose. Sesshomaru snarled suddenly and lunged from his spot in front of her and landed on top of a very surprised kit, who squealed and took off across the room at a dead run. Sesshomaru growled and darted after him at a speed the kitsune could never hope to have.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Help me! Don't let him get me!" Shippo cried out as he sprinted circles with the little inu youkai snapping at his tail.

The others jumped up in surprise and tried to catch one or the other as they darted beneath legs and over various belongings. Finally, Inuyasha managed to catch his brother by the back of his clothes, while Miroku got Shippo by his tail.

"Don't let him get me, Miroku!" Shippo cried out, trembling with fear.

Sesshomaru squirmed in mid-air, growled and bared his fangs at the kit. Inuyasha shook his brother until the little youkai fell silent, then jerked him up so he could look at him. Anger blazed in the hanyou's eyes, and his brother whimpered slightly and he tried to lick Inuyasha's cheek.

"Why'd you attack Shippo like that, you little brat?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru was only trying to keep Shippo from taking your food," a small voice interjected.

The adults all paused and looked down at Rin. Sesshomaru nodded fiercely and whimpered again. He gave Rin a brief smile of gratitude, then pointed back at the kit, grunting softly.

Kagome, Sango and Inuayasha all followed his finger to Shippo, who blushed deeply and tried to hide something in his shirt. Their gazes hardened, and Inuyasha dropped Sesshomaru. The little youkai ran over to Rin and licked her cheek, then turned around to point at Shippo again, this time with much more confidence.

"What is that you're trying to hide in your shirt, Shippo?" Kagome asked, in an oddly sweet voice accompanied by a furious glare.

The kit gulped and laughed uncertainly. "Um."

Kagome and Sango crossed their arms, while Inuyasha sniffed the kit. His clawed hand shot out and retrieved a stick with a nicely roasted piece of meat on it. Shippo gave them an angelic smile.

"H-How'd that get there?"

"Shippo, you were going to let Sesshomaru get in trouble?" Kagome asked in a hurt tone.

He hung his head, "Inuyasha wouldn't have hurt him any worse than he would me. Besides, it's just Sesshomaru. He's tried to kill Inuyasha, and he just attacked me. How come you guys are all being so nice to him?"

"Because," Miroku said suddenly. "He is no longer the Lord Sesshomaru we all know. What we have here is a small child in need of help. Perhaps once this has been resolved, he will even be grateful for our aid. But whether he does or not, we will be kind and help him. Besides, if you hadn't been messing with Inuyasha's food, he wouldn't have attacked you."

"That's right, Shippo," Kagome asserted.

Inuyasha sat back down in his place and gave his brother a quick pat on the head as he gruffly said, "Good job, runt."

Sesshomaru beamed at the praise, licked Rin's cheek again, then climbed up Inuyasha's back to nestle down beneath his hair. A smooth cheek and pointed ear pressed against his neck, and Inuyasha heard a contented growl from his brother once again.

_Damn, I'm growing soft, letting the brat get away with this_. But Inuyasha let him stay, and admitted to himself that he wasn't all that upset at the thought that they might not be able to restore his brother back to normal.

"So, Inuyasha, how did he get like this?" Sango asked, drawing him from his thoughts back to the current problem.

"I don't know. Ask the girl. She was with him when it happened."

All eyes swung towards Rin, who blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Did you see who did this to him?" Miroku pressed.

Rin shook her head. "Rin was picking flowers for her lord. She gave him a special one to hold, then went back for more. When she turned around, her lord was like this. Rin took him back to Master Jaken, but then the men attacked."

Her brown eyes filled with tears, though none spilled over. "We have to help them! Master Jaken and Ah Un died trying to keep Rin and Lord Sesshomaru safe. If Lord Sesshomaru were taller again, he would help them with his sword."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of the weight of his brother's famous sword at his waist. The poor girl thought Sesshomaru would actually use it? Inuyasha seriously doubted his heartless, well, cold-hearted brother would be able to revive someone with it. But he couldn't quite bring himself to believe his own doubts, not when he could feel the rapid pulse of that heart against his back and the softness of his brother's face against his neck.

Kagome moved over beside the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh, Rin. It's okay. We'll help you, and when Lord Sesshomaru is back to normal, he can go revive them."

Miroku nodded and said, "Indeed, I can erect a barrier around them to keep their bodies safe until Lord Sesshomaru is restored."

Rin's eyes shone with hope and she smiled broadly up at Miroku. "You would do that? Oh, thank you!"

Sango nodded. "Yes, we need to return to where this all started to figure out what happened anyways."

Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms, anxious to be moving so that he could avoid the disturbing thoughts and emotions his brother was rousing in him. "Well, then let's go!" he barked. "The sooner we figure out what happened the sooner we get rid of my brother."

Sesshomaru lifted his head and licked Inuyasha's cheek at the word brother. Inuyasha turned back to glare at him and snapped, "And I told you to stop that. I don't like you; I want to get rid of you. Get it?"

Sesshomaru yipped and burrowed his nose closer into Inuyasha's neck. It was good that the hanyou didn't notice his companions' silent smiles as he lifted his head a little to give his brother a more comfortable place to rest. For all the griping he did, Inuyasha did not seem to mind taking care of his brother.

"Methinks the hanyou doth protest too much," Kagome said softly to herself. Inuyasha twitched his ears, but said nothing, not exactly understanding what she meant and unwilling think on it further.

There was no group of well-wishers to see them off from this village, just a wary group of men with their farming equipment in hand to bar the way in case they thought to come back for any reason. Inuyasha gave them all a warning glare as he passed, while Sesshomaru simply watched them from the safety of his brother's back. Rin walked close to Kagome, but kept an eye on her lord. No matter how small he was, she always felt safer if she knew he was around.

Inuyasha led them into the forest, following the same path he had taken the other day. Once the village was out of what Inuyasha assumed was Sesshomaru's scent range (he'd lost the scent a little ways back), the little youkai ventured down from his brother's back and proceeded to run around the group in an odd routine of strictly following one path, shifting, then moving single-mindedly in another direction. Obviously much more at ease out here in the wilderness, Sesshomaru still remained a good distance from the monk and kept a sharp eye on Shippo. Anytime the kit wandered too close to Inuyasha or even Rin, Sesshomaru bared his fangs and growled low.

"Possessive, aren't we," Sango commented quietly to Kagome. The miko nodded and smiled.

"And I think our dear hanyou returns the sentiment," Kagome told her as Sesshomaru wandered a little too far into the woods and Inuyasha growled sharply, causing his brother to come running back. Inuyasha twitched his ears in annoyance. Did they not realize he could hear them? He really needed to put some space between them and himself. If he had to hear one more comment on how cute his brother was, he knew he would be sick. And he wished that the little youkai's damn stomach would quit rumbling!

Inuyasha halted suddenly, catching a fresh trail of a rabbit. _Perfect_. Behind him he heard the others come to a stop, and he knew they would be looking around wondering what he sensed. Without turning back, he said, "You just keep going along this path. I'll find you in a little while."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's ears pressed against his head in irritation. "To take the brat hunting. I'm sick of listening to his stomach growl."

They watched a little bewildered as Inuyasha told Sesshomaru to follow him, then led his brother into the trees.

"He's got to take Lord Sesshomaru to eat by himself because my lord is a youkai and needs to eat his meat raw, but he doesn't want the humans have to watch," he heard Rin explain. "I upset my lord this morning when he tried to share his bird with me and I ran away."

The others chuckled quietly before heading on down the path. Once they were out of sight, Inuyasha paused to look down at his brother. The little youkai stood there, staring up him expectantly. Inuyasha checked the air to make sure the others were still moving away, but unfortunately they were all downwind of him. Well, at least he could still hear their voices moving further away.

Satisfied at that, Inuyasha knelt closer to his brother's level. Golden eyes regarded each other for a moment, then Inuyasha wordlessly lifted his brother's hands in his own. Sango was right. The flesh around the base of his claws looked red, and though healing rapidly, he could still see the damage clawing at the tree had done. Inuyasha ran his fingers over the tiny claws, while Sesshomaru just watched curiously.

"Baka, next time tell me before you hurt yourself worse, okay?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Your claws are your most important weapon cause they are your last line of defense if you are ever disarmed and you need them to hunt. Always take care of them."

Sesshomaru yipped his understanding and smiled. Inuyasha released his hands, suddenly, and stood up, turning his head away from his brother.

"Keh, I can't even believe I'm teaching _you_ how to use your claws, when it should have been the other way around. I survived my childhood, barely, but if you wanted me dead so bad, why didn't you kill me then? And if you didn't want me dead back then, why didn't you help me? You should have taught me, hunted with me, you bastard. Am I that disgusting to you?"

Inuyasha blinked, as if he had forgotten where he was and that he was speaking his thoughts aloud. Sesshomaru sensed his sadness and moved around to face his brother, tugging on the leg of his hakamas to get his attention. Inuyasha looked down and crouched in front of the youkai again.

Sesshomaru reached up and put his palms on Inuyasha's cheeks, growling in what must have been meant to comfort. "Don't be sad, Inyasa. I like you, don't want Inyasa die. Stay with you?"

Inuyasha blinked stupidly, still not registering that those words had just come from his brother's mouth. Sesshomaru smiled at him and licked his cheek, before releasing the hanyou and stepping back.

"I'm hungry, go eat now?" the little youkai asked just as his stomach gave another growling plea.

Inuyasha stood up and grinned. "So you can talk, you little brat."

Sesshomaru nodded and rolled his eyes as if Inuyasha had just said the most obvious thing in the world. That made Inuyasha chuckle.

"Fine, brat, let's hurry up and get you fed so we can get back to the others," he told his brother. He sniffed out the rabbit trail he had discovered earlier and led his brother away.

A few minutes after they had gone, Kagome stepped out from behind a tree, a large smile on her face. In her hand she held the small package that had fallen out of her pack that she had very fortunately noticed before moving too far ahead to go back for it. And now she was oh so glad she had returned. The others were never going to believe what she had just seen.

Feeling rather giddy, Kagome jogged back along the path, the image of Inuyasha tenderly caring for his brother imprinted on her memory.

A short while later, Inuyasha sat skinning two plump rabbits, while Sesshomaru bounced eagerly at his side, golden eyes following every move of his claws with anticipation. Inuyasha smirked as he began to slice the flesh into strips and handed them to his brother.

"Oie, brat, be careful to not get blood on those clothes. I don't need Sango or Kagome griping at me about you ruining fine silk. You just _had_ to have white, didn't you."

Sesshomaru extended the flesh out away from his lap and leaned forward to eat it. He paused and tilted his head at Inuyasha's comment. "Yes. Father wears white," he explained as though it were obvious, then resumed his eating.

Piece by piece Inuyasha fed his brother the first hare, then absently began to shred the second. His thoughts were on this whole mess he'd found himself in. Why did he always seem to get stuck taking care of everyone? He had started out completely alone, but now his little pack of one had grown, and seemingly overnight. Three humans, two youkai, and now another human and youkai, his own brother no less.

He reached to tear another strip from the rabbit only to find there was nothing left. Surprised he looked over at his brother, who was licking his claws with his eyes half-closed. The little youkai yawned broadly, revealing his sharp fangs, and swayed a bit as he blinked for a very long time.

"Don't you fall asleep now, brat. We have to get back to the others," Inuyasha snapped desperately.

Sesshomaru whined softly and lay down on the grass. Inuyasha wanted to smack himself. Why hadn't he been paying attention? He'd gone and let his brother gorge himself, and now the youkai would likely be out all day.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. Wake up!" he said, poking his brother in the ribs as he had seen Sango do earlier. Nothing, just a soft growl and slight shifting.

Groaning out another, "Why me?" Inuyasha scooped his brother into his arms and took off at top speed towards the trail his companions had taken.

Sesshomaru burrowed in closer to Inuyasha's chest and fisted his hand in the red cloth. When Inuyasha burst through the trees of the clearing where the others had paused for a rest, he gave them a glare that threatened death to anyone who uttered a phrase with the words "aww", "cute", or any similar statements or metaphors.

Rin was the only one who didn't seem to notice, but she only said, "Lord Sesshomaru must have had a really good hunt to need a nap."

Inuyasha blushed a little, and sniffed at her statement, but Sango noticed. "Inuyasha, did you run him ragged?"

"No, I did all the work while he just got in the way," Inuyasha retorted defensively. "He had a nice meal and now he's sleeping."

Sango narrowed her eyes, sensing more to the story than he had told. "A nice meal? What did you give him?"

"Rabbits."

"Rabbits? As in how many, Inuyasha?" Sango pressed.

"Enough," Inuyasha replied in evasion of her question.

Sighing, Sango just shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rumiko's characters and I never will. Oh well.

**CHAPTER 4 A Day of Investigation, A Night of Mischief**

Inuyasha led them to the battle site first. The others gasped at the burned forest, then at the two dead youkai in the center of the devastation. People had obviously come during the morning and retrieved the bodies of the fallen humans. Some of the things that had been left on the dragon had also been taken, Inuyasha noticed. He shifted his brother in his arms, wishing the others would all look the other way so he could just drop him in a bush or something. The little brat was getting in his way.

Rin gave him the welcomed distraction in the form of tears, only it was so good he forgot to dump his brother. She ran over to the dead youkai, crying out, "Oh, Master Jaken, Ah Un, please, I don't want anyone else to die. Lord Sesshomaru will save you. We will keep you safe until he is taller."

The little girl hugged both the dragon's heads, then began to tug on the great spear embedded in its chest as her tears streaked down her cheeks. The entire group drooped at her grief and moved to help her. Shippo tugged her back, so that Sango and Miroku could finish removing the weapon. Kagome moved to comfort Rin, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Here, take the brat while I help them with the bodies," he told her.

Kagome nodded and gently took Sesshomaru into her arms. She tucked him close to her chest, and he made himself comfortable. "Wow, I can't get over how tiny he is. Hard to believe this cute little thing became the frightening demon lord."

Rin sniffed and looked up at her lord where he rested against the strange fabric of Kagome's blouse. "He is not frightening when he's big."

Kagome smiled down at the girl, "Well, I suppose to you he's not, he likes you."

Rin smiled and stood on her tiptoes, trying to see her lord.

"Would you like to hold him, Rin? Then I could help the others," Kagome offered.

Rin's face lit up and she clapped her hands. "Oh, yes, I would like to hold my lord."

"Well, sit down, first and I'll put him in your lap. He's too big for you to hold standing up."

Rin did as she was told, and Kagome settled the sleeping youkai into her waiting arms. Rin adjusted him so that both were comfortable.

"He's not too heavy for you, is he?" Kagome asked, and Rin just shook her head as she gazed down at the pale face in amazement. With her free hand she began to trace the markings on his face and hum a soft tune.

Shippo jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder as she walked over to help the others with Jaken and Ah Un. He wrinkled his nose and whispered, "That's scary, how much she likes Sesshomaru. Even when he was bigger, she seemed to really care about him."

"Well, Shippo, it's probably as strange to her as your liking Inuyasha," Kagome retorted playfully, ignoring the hanyou's exasperated snort.

Shippo made a face. "No way! Who said I like Inuyasha? He's mean and a complete baka!"

A clawed fist landed firmly on the kit's head, and Shippo squealed in outrage. "See! He's always so mean to me!"

Kagome shook her head and said, "Well, you did kind of ask for it that time, Shippo. You called him a baka."

Soon they had made the bodies as presentable as possible, then Miroku pulled out a few of his sutras and created a barrier.

"There, now they will be preserved from harm until Lord Sesshomaru is able to return," he informed them.

"Keh, if he returns," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, but fortunately for him both Rin and Kagome failed to hear.

"We should go inspect the area where you said this happened to him," Sango told them as she hefted hiraikotsu back over her shoulder. Miroku watched her appreciatively and said, "Sango's right. The best way to solve this mystery is from the beginning."

"Keh," was all Inuyasha said before bounding off into the trees.

The others shook their heads and went after him, but Kagome bent down by Rin and said, "Here, I'll carry him, okay. You can hold him when we stop again, okay?"

Rin nodded and allowed Kagome to take her sleeping lord. The youkai barely stirred, just enough to make himself comfortable again. The two girls then followed the sounds of Sango slapping Miroku and calling him a hentai.

"Well, this is where I found his stuff," Inuyasha announced. He crouched down over a rather trampled area of the grass where the youkai lord and then his armor and clothing had sat the day before.

"Rin, why don't you tell what happened here," Miroku suggested as he rubbed a bright red handprint on his cheek.

Rin pointed at the various wildflowers dotting the grass. "I was picking flowers while Lord Sesshomaru rested. I found a very pretty one and gave it to my lord. He took it and nodded, which meant that he liked it."

"Sure he did," Inuyasha muttered from where he stood with his arms crossed listening to the girl speak.

Unfortunately, Kagome heard him, and he soon made an indent in the ground thanks to one of her now favorite words.

"I went to get some of those pretty white ones over there, and when I turned around my lord had disappeared into his clothes."

"So you didn't hear anyone approach while your back was turned, or even a voice say something like a spell or a chant?" Miroku asked, holding his chin as he thought.

"No," Rin told them.

Sango looked equally as baffled. "I just don't understand how this happened without any sign or trace of a spell or even the presence of a demon. You don't get any unusual scents in the area, Inuyasha?"

"I told you no," he snapped. His face was a little dirty from his sitting, and he had now begun to sulk.

"It just shouldn't be possible to cast a spell this strong without some sort of agent, be it a voice or an object," Sango reasoned aloud.

"An object?" Kagome asked.

The others looked her way and Sango said, "Yes, anything that could have been cursed or ensorcelled to spread on contact."

"If it could be anything," Kagome began, her face taut with concentration as she absently shifted Sesshomaru in her arms. "Couldn't it have been a flower?"

The others glanced at one another stunned and a bit abashed for not having thought of it sooner. The only thing that had happened between his being normal then appearing as a child, was him receiving a flower.

"But Rin touched the flower first," Shippo pointed out. "The curse would have hit her first. And then wouldn't Inuyasha still have smelled the spell or at least traces of whoever came and cursed it?"

Faces fell and shoulders sagged. This was getting them no where.

"Maybe we should go investigate the village that encountered him on the road. They harbored ill will enough against Lord Sesshomaru even though he had spared their lives. And don't you think it awfully suspicious that they just happened to come back at the exact right time to attack?"

"Whatever, let's just go already. I'm ready to get the brat off my hands," Inuyasha grumbled at them.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked, arching an eyebrow. "Well, in that case maybe he should be in your hands to begin with."

That said, she dumped Sesshomaru into Inuyasha's hands, then dusted hers. The little youkai didn't seem to notice the abrupt change. He simply sprawled out on his new "bed," his arms lifted over his head, one heel pressed against Inuyasha's neck, and the other foot dangling from the hanyou's arm.

"What? Why do I have to carry the brat?" Inuyasha sputtered angrily as he tried to remove his brother's heel from his windpipe. The little youkai immediately kicked it right back up and breathed deeply.

"Because it's your fault he's out right now," Sango accused and she hefted her hiraikotsu on her shoulder for emphasis.

Inuyasha looked from Sango, to Miroku to Kagome finding nothing but a hiraikotsu, a golden staff, and a sit command lurking behind irritated brown eyes. Swallowing back further protests, Inuyasha said, "Keh!" and took off in the direction the villagers' scent went.

The trip was far from peaceful. A very angry demon attacked them just before they left the forest. Sango finally managed to injure it, then Miroku sucked it into his wind tunnel. Inuyasha twitched nervously on the sidelines, turning every so often to toss his brother into a bush so he could fight, only to run straight into a very stern-faced Kagome and have to turn back around and watch the action. Shippo and Rin watched from the relative safety of the tiny miko known as Kagome, the kit laughing at Inuyasha's predicament and Rin volunteering to hold her lord.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled once the fight was over. "Why didn't you let me have a go at it?"

"And what would you have done holding your brother? You can't just go jumping into a battle with him; you'll hurt him. Not to mention just be in the way. You can't attack well with him in your arms," Sango pointed out.

Miroku grinned and stretched his hand towards a distracted Sango's rear. "I believe you were doing an excellent job minding the children."

Sango smacked the monk's cheek just as his fingers brushed her backside. Kagome put her hands on her hips and said, "Hey, I was protecting them, too!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed, nearly launching an argument with her, when Sango stepped in and cooled the fuses.

"Okay, so what was wrong with the demon we just killed?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at her a little confused.

"It didn't have any jewel shards. Or express any desire to take them."

"Keh! It didn't seem to have any reason for attacking. It was just mad as hell."

"I think it was sad, too," Rin put in suddenly. Everyone stopped and looked down at her. She smiled brightly and put her hands behind her back.

"Why do you say that, Rin?" Miroku asked. His staff jingled as he moved in closer.

"Well, it was very loud, but it didn't sound like it was roaring because it wanted to fight, it sounded like it was crying, like it had lost something," she explained. Rin lifted up and down on her toes and kept her eye on Sesshomaru as she spoke.

"I think she's right, Miroku," Sango said. Kagome nodded her head.

"Keh, whatever. So what did it lose that made it so upset then?"

They all looked down at Rin expectantly, then shook themselves when they realized what they were doing. She just seemed to be so uncannily aware of things. It must have been a side effect of being raised basically by Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah Un. It was difficult to say if that were a good or a bad thing, but it certainly wasn't normal.

"Well, this mystery only seems to get more confusing the more we find out. Your brother gets turned into a child seemingly spontaneously, only he and the girl survive an attack from villagers and a demon attacks us in a tantrum," Kagome said.

They encountered three other "grieving" demons before they even drew into sight of the village. And that was when Rin began to panic. She did not apparently like how her "rescuers" had treated her, and refused to leave Sesshomaru's side. That had led to the revelation that Sesshomaru was going too, which in turn upset Rin because these were the men who wanted to kill him. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was also all for remaining outside the village for the night and just sending a few of them in to ask why they had attacked Sesshomaru in the first place.

Unfortunately, their argument attracted the attention of the guards and in turn a whole group of soldiers. Sesshomaru slept peacefully in his brother's arms as the hanyou threatened to tear them all to shreds if they didn't give him some answers. Needless to say, that didn't go over too well and Miroku had had to use his mediating skills as a trained monk to keep the humans alive. However this meant, they had to travel for several miles until they were an acceptable distance from the village.

By the time they had found a suitable location and unpacked their things, even Inuyasha and Shippo were dragging. Only Rin still managed a smile as they gathered firewood so Kagome could prepare some ramen. Once they all had eaten, they quickly found a place to settle in for the night. Inuyasha choose a nice space at the base of a tree and looked down at his lap where his brother was still sprawled. Yawning, Inuyasha closed his eyes and had just about fallen into the oh-so-comfortable arms of sleep when a small, slightly rough tongue started to stroke his face.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut tighter, hoping that he was just having a very strange dream and a certain youkai had not just woken up. He cracked an eye only to be met with a pair of bright golden ones watching him intently. At that hint of life, Sesshomaru became very excited and yipped loudly, bouncing around Inuyasha and trying to nip at his chin, hands, ears and anything that could be reached by stretching or jumping.

Growling low, Inuyasha shoved his brother hard enough to send the little youkai rolling and snapped, "Back off, brat! It's time for sleeping not playing.

Instead of being frightened or taken aback by the roughness, Sesshomaru only seemed to take it as an open invitation of play. Just as Inuyasha closed his eyes and found a comfortable place against the tree, a tiny, growling bundle tackled his side, then a set of tiny fangs latched onto his ear.

"GET OFF!" he roared, grabbing his brother by the back of his clothing and tossing him away none to gently. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru landed on Miroku, whom the youkai was still wary of. This woke Miroku, who jumped to his feet with a shout that sent the already frightened pup racing for the nearest shelter, which happened to be Kagome's sleeping bag. Unfortunately, a Kagome and a Rin were already nestled inside and one more just would not fit.

Both girls sat up, startled from sleep by tiny clawed hands on their faces. Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru, then over at Miroku in an offensive stance and Inuyasha, who seemed like he was trying to melt his brother with heat beams from his eyes. She then giggled and said, "Well, it looks like someone woke up."

Sesshomaru looked at each of them, tilting his head a little, then he said, "Play now."

Kagome shook her head.

Rin covered a yawn with the back of her hand and said, "My lord, I'm too sleepy to play. We can play in the morning, though."

Both girls lay back down and were instantly fast asleep.

Sesshomaru didn't even glance at Miroku, who had deemed this an unholy hour for one of the Buddhist faith and gone back to sleep, and scampered over to Inuyasha. The hanyou glanced up at Sango, who had somehow not been awakened by the whole affair, and opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the slayer's voice called out, "He's your brother, you did this to him, now you deal with it. Good night!"

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut and attempted to burn her with heat vision as well, which it turned out was not one of his many hanyou abilities. Frustrated by this, he settled for a sigh as he sank back down against the tree. It had been a long day! Not to mention he hadn't gotten to take his frustration on any of the demons, or the annoying humans, or even any particularly annoying trees...because he had had to tote around his damn brother all day. And now that he was exhausted and ready to sleep, the little idiot woke up and was ready to play.

"Inuyasha is tired, too?" Sesshomaru asked, in a very saddened voice. The little youkai crawled up onto his brother's lap and peered into his eyes like a mother fawning over a child.

"No shit," Inuyasha told him wryly.

A tiny clawed hand covered his brow and Sesshomaru bit his lip, showing a bit of fang, as he gazed at Inuyasha with a very concerned expression. "Inuyasha needs to rest, then him get up and play with me."

"Like hell I wi-" A clawed finger pressed against his lips, smothering the words.

"Shhhhhhh," Sesshomaru crooned softly. "Sleep."

Inuyasha smiled around the tiny finger, and nipped at it playfully. Sesshomaru's eyes glinted with laughter and he moved his hand back to a safer distance. Inuyasha pressed his forehead to his brother's and whispered, "Yeah, I'll sleep now, and you need to sleep, too. Save all this energy for tomorrow, okay brat?"

Sesshomaru nodded and then curled up on his brother's lap as though proving he could do it. Inuyasha chuckled softly and ruffled his brother's hair. Then he lay his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, asleep almost instantly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tightly, then rolled over to his back and tried that yet again. He counted as high as he could count, which turned out to not be all that high. Sighing loudly, he shifted yet again, but no matter which way he turned, he could not fall asleep. The air was cool and crisp and all the strange scents and sounds on the night air were like a Siren's cry to his heightened youkai senses.

He rolled over and opened his eyes, finding himself nose to nose with the hilt of a sword. He swiped at it out of frustration, and much to his delight, it moved. Grinning, he growled softly and bit down on the end of it. It was hard and firm and felt good to his growing fangs. He growled a little more and attacked the end with much more fervor. This made quite a good game and soon he had forgotten about not disturbing Inuyasha as he gnawed at the thing.

Going in for a particularly vicious attack, Sesshomaru was surprised when his forehead connected sharply with another sword hilt. Yelping softly, he jumped back off his brother's lap, rubbing the crescent on his forehead. That noise caused Inuyasha to stir and put a hand on the hilt. Sesshomaru tensed, waiting to see if he were going to be punished, then relaxed as Inuyasha did not open his eyes.

Moving over on silent feet, Sesshomaru reached up and stroked the hanyou's hair as he whispered, "Inuyasha sleep."

Playing near the hanyou was much too risky, so Sesshomaru decided to find some other way to entertain himself. He put his nose to the ground and began to track the movements of his new companions while they had made up camp. The monk's he avoided, but the slayer's led to her hiraikotsu. The bone was too hard for his fangs to scratch, but the fluttering straps got his attention. Pouncing at them, he caught it in his teeth and snarled and growled as he pulled, dragging the hiraikotsu along as he shook the straps.

He made it a few feet until his teeth cut through the straps and sent him rolling over backwards with a surprised yelp. Glaring at the now much less desirable object, Sesshomaru returned to following scents. Rin's was the most fun as it went back and forth in so many directions.

He moved along at a good pace until he ran suddenly into a large, yellow wall. Sesshomaru snarled at the obstruction as he fell to his backside, only to have it catch in his throat at the sight of the strangest item he had ever seen. Cautiously, he rose to his feet and approached it with his senses on full alert. No way was he letting it get the upper hand on him again. When it did not move, Sesshomaru grew confident that it was either sleeping or not alive.

He drew very close and sniffed it again, almost yelping at the assortment of new and strange scents that came from inside it. Standing up, he assessed it visually. About the same height as himself, rather large and lumpy. He touched the outside. A form of cloth. So it was a bag. And he knew from experience that bags held a treasury of items.

Kagome was quite fortunate that she had not buckled it shut, or Sesshomaru would have clawed them off to get inside. He stood on his tiptoes and pulled out the first object his hands touched. It was strangely light and made of some cool, soft material that cut like butter as his claws brushed it. By the moonlight he could tell it was some cup and it stank of human food.

Turning his nose, he tossed it over his head and reached inside for something else. He found several more of the cups and snorted with disgust at each one he pulled out. He knew there were more interesting things inside. He could smell them. Leaning further over into the thing he discovered some clothing. He pulled it out and sniffed it curiously. He had never seen anyone wear items like these besides the strange miko who called herself Kagome.

Sesshomaru set them gently on the grass and reached in for more. He discovered a delightful item made of something like silk. It had two odd fabric cups and handles. When he lifted it by the handles, though, the cups hung in a way that would cause everything to fall out. Intrigued, Sesshomaru plopped down and tried to figure out his new toy. It smelled very strongly of the girl though he could not recall having seen her carry anything in it or even handle it enough to have put so much of her scent into it. It almost looked like a hat, if you had two heads. He set it on his head to see, but the straps didn't fasten properly under his chin. He pulled it off then noticed the tiny hooks. Maybe it was a strange belt. He looped it around himself and tried to fasten it, but the tiny hooks would not cooperate. Also, the handles hung too low at the sides.

Looping them over his shoulders, he just left the thing open and turned his attention back to the pack. He found a short, smooth stick with an oddly shiny item at the end. He banged it on the ground and it rattled, but did nothing more. Disappointed, he moved on. By this time the bag was emptier and fell over to its side. Sesshomaru got on his hands and knees and crawled partly inside to retrieve the next item. It was oddly heavy and thick. He finally had to dig in with his claws and fangs to drag it free of the bag.

It smelled like paper and when he opened it, he saw a stack of thin, opened scrolls. Flipping through them he found some were colored with strange pictures and others just had symbols. Bored with all the scrawls, Sesshomaru was delighted to find two scrolls that were not attached. They fell out and moved as the wind stirred them. He growled low and began the hunt. All too soon, his prey was in tiny white shreds, some still stuck on his claws.

Still eager for a hunt, he turned to the book whose pages were now flapping and pounced on it. The pages tore easily enough, no match for his sharp claws, but the cover proved the most entertaining. It withstood his claws longer, and felt delightful beneath his fangs. He rolled over to his side and gnawed viciously at this latest catch.

When the book had finally succumbed to his fangs and the traces of poison that slipped out accidentally, Sesshomaru moved back to the marvelous bag. He found two more books and dealt them the same treatment. The last one was too heavy for him to draw out completely, so he opted to climb into the bag for it. When he sat down at the bottom, the bag lifted upright and Sesshomaru giggled, thinking himself in a cave of sorts. He gnawed at the edge of the book until the faint light of dawn filtered into the bag, signaling the imminent waking of his companions.


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship Gone Awry

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's wonderful characters.

**AN: I wanted to thank all of who commented on this story. I know I don't normally do this, but I figured you'd rather get the chapter than wait for me to reply to your many kind reviews. A big THANK YOU for all your encouragement and support. I really appreciate it. **

**CHAPTER 5 Friendship Gone Awry**

Shippo awoke in a hazy state of bliss at the tail end of a pleasant dream, one that he couldn't quite remember except that it involved lots of Kagome's candy and Inuyasha being sat. Not willing to face reality just yet, Shippo squeezed his eyes shut and curled up closer to Kagome, listening to the sounds of the others rousing. Instead of the familiar white and green and a soothing scent, Shippo found a face-full of Kirara's soft, but not-Kagome fur.

_Oh, that's right_, Shippo thought darkly. Sesshomaru and his little human girl were with them, and Rin had taken his place with Kagome. He shivered slightly. Sesshomaru was still scary even as a pup. The way those golden eyes could send fear shooting through you with just a glare was apparently an inherent trait because it hadn't diminished with the youkai's size.

A sharp cry from Sango snapped Shippo from his thoughts, well, that and tumbling off of Kirara's tail as the cat youkai moved to her friend's side. The kit scrambled quickly to his feet wondering what the danger was. Inuyasha stood with Tetsusaiga drawn and transformed, his ears flicking back and forth. Miroku clutched his staff tightly, and scanned the area, while Kagome hugged Rin tightly where they sat in her sleeping bag.

They all froze for a moment, blinking sleep from their eyes, until finally everyone followed Sango's gaze to her beloved weapon. It lay on the ground as though someone had dragged it along and then just dropped it. The smoothly polished bone was covered in dirt and grass stains from its short, but rough, trip. The fine straps had been ripped to shreds and lay scattered in fluttering, colored bits on the surrounding grass.

Shippo couldn't help but grin as Sango shouted, "INUYASHA!" and turned her heated gaze on the hanyou. Tetsusaiga lowered and Inuyasha took a hesitant step backwards. "I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on your brother last night? Where were you when he did that?" She pointed fiercely at her damaged weapon and made as though she wanted to attack him with her bare hands. She would have if Miroku had not deftly slipped in and held her back by the arms.

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and leaped gracefully to crouch behind Kagome and Rin.

"Hey, last I saw the brat was going to sleep," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's quiet voice asked suddenly, bringing attention right back to the cause of all the commotion.

They exchanged inquiring glances that said, "What, he's not with you?"

The angry tension in the air dissipated to a nervous concern. Where was the little youkai? Shippo looked around, too, not wanting to miss out on the entertainment that was sure to follow their finding him. That was when he noticed a pile of ramen cups, not far from Kagome's clothes and her open backpack. Shippo snickered and rubbed his hands together.

"Hey, look what he did to Kagome's stuff!"

To his great disappointment, no one heard, they were all too busy poking through the bushes nearby and calling out Sesshomaru's name. Shippo huffed and kicked the ground, fed up with being ignored. All anyone seemed to notice now was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha hated his brother and still seemed to care more about Sesshomaru than him. It wasn't fair. If he had done anything like what Sesshomaru had done, he would still be trying to outrun Inuyasha's claws.

Shippo ran over and up a tree above the mess Sesshomaru had made of Kagome's things. When she realized what had happened, he didn't want to miss the show. He lay back and nearly fell when he heard a quiet giggling. Curious, he sat up and looked around. The tree was empty, so he glanced down. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, then smirked dangerously.

Sesshomaru sat inside Kagome's backpack, giggling between peeks at the activity of the others. Anytime a pair of eyes turned his way, the white head vanished and the giggles increased, as though he thought it was some kind of game. Shippo chuckled softly as he lay back on his branch. Let them find him on their own if they were so worried. He personally couldn't wait to see how far Inuyasha would throw his brother over this.

Inuyasha thought his heart was about to stop as it lurched for his throat. He paled and lost nearly all feeling in his body when he heard Rin ask that question. He intimately knew the sick sensation of dread and fear; he had experienced it often enough with Kagome and Kikyo, however, feeling it for his brother shook him to the core. But he had time later to work through those thoughts. Right now he needed to find his brother before something terrible happened. He didn't need the added guilt, he told himself as his nose searched the air.

Kagome stopped calling for his brother, sighed and wrung her hands. "You don't think he ran off, do you, because he was afraid of being punished? It's dangerous out there. Inuyasha, you have to find him."

"Hmph, I wish he had run away, then things would go back to normal." Inuyasha caught Shippo's mutter, but chose to ignore it. For now. He was already crouched with his nose to the ground.

"I know, damn it," he snapped at her. "The little brat ran all over this place last night. It'll take forever to figure out which one is the right trail."

Kagome glared at him, but did not challenge his tone. Instead she went back to calling out for Sesshomaru. Rin bent next to Inuyasha, sniffed the air, then sank down onto to Kagome's sleeping bag, hugging her knees up under her chin. Inuyasha could smell the unshed tears building and rolled his eyes.

"Oie, don't cry, girl!" he told her gruffly. "It'll confuse the scents if you do, and then it'll just take me longer to track him down."

Rin sucked in a breath and held it as she nodded. Her shoulders shook a little, but she managed not to cry.

In a short amount of time, Inuyasha's nose led him to a ramen cup lying on the ground with his brother's scent on it, though he was very pleased to note that it still retained its delicious contents. Looking up, he discovered a pile of Kagome's clothes tossed on the ground beside a number of the objects from her bag and what looked like it might have been a textbook in a past life. Inuyasha groaned inwardly, knowing that somehow there was going to be a "sit" in this for him. She seemed to think that book was as valuable as a shard of the shikon the way she guarded it and studied it.

A faint giggling caught his ears and Inuyasha completely forgot the book as his heart skipped a beat and a wave of relief swept over him so strongly, he had to sit down. Odd as it was to think it, he knew that was definitely Sesshomaru's laugh. Leaning forward, he peeked into the bag and found his brother crouched at the bottom, giggling into his hands.

Without even thinking, Inuyasha snatched his brother out of the bag and crushed him against his chest, inhaling instinctually to check his scent for injury. He rubbed his hand in small circles on Sesshomaru's back, confused by the strange texture of fabric his hand brushed against instead of the usual silk of the kimono. He glanced down and noticed something bright pink.

Sesshomaru pushed back from him, laughing openly now, and licked Inuyasha's cheek, distracting him from the colorful item. "Inyasa find me! Now Inyasa turn. You hide, I find you."

Inuyasha blinked. His brother thought it was a game? Inuyasha tried so hard to be angry, but just couldn't hang on to it. His heart was still racing from the scare and he could not help but find the idea of the emotionless asshole Sesshomaru playing a game to be quite amusing. Why did he find himself caring what happened to that bastard? It had to be instinct, just the natural urge to protect a pup, nothing to do with the fact that it was his brother.

He gently pulled his brother out of reach of his cheek and looked him in the eye. Those golden eyes shone with joy and a broad smile bared his fangs. "Oi, brat, have you been hiding there this whole time?"

Sesshomaru nodded and tried to squirm free. "Inyasa hide now. I go look."

"No, brat. This isn't a game. Don't you ever hide like that again," Inuyasha scolded, managing to find some heat from his worry. "We didn't know where you were, if you had gotten hurt. Your scent was so jumbled that you'd have been dead by now, if you really had run off."

Sesshomaru's smile faded and he whimpered softly. "Sorry."

"You damn well better be sorry, and don't do it again," Inuyasha continued. "Look how much you scared everyone. And you really upset that girl."

Sesshomaru peeked past Inuyasha and found Rin curled up in a ball sniffling quietly, trying to keep her tears from smelling too much by pouring them into her kimono. Horrified, Sesshomaru pulled himself free and ran over to her. He nuzzled her cheek and licked her tears away. "I sorry, Rin. You stop crying, okay. I sorry."

Rin sniffed and shot her head up. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she squealed and threw her arms around the tiny youkai. The others heard her cry and came running over.

"Did you find him?" they demanded. Inuyasha pointed at the squirming white mass in Rin's arms.

"Where was he?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Um," Inuyasha began eloquently, but at that moment Kagome discovered her possessions. Her eyes widened and she dropped to her knees and clutched the remains of her textbook to her chest. The pages were in tatters, the cover had been chewed beyond recognition and various holes throughout held an uncanny resemblance to an acid burn.

"My homework," she said in an eerily calm voice. "Months of math homework is now confetti."

"Um, Kagome," Sango said, unnerved by the aura emanating from the young miko.

The silence caught Sesshomaru's attention, who noticed them examining his night's efforts and brightened. He freed himself from Rin, then bounded over to Kagome's side and pointed down at the book, smiling. He then ran over to her bag, crawled half-way back inside, then backed out, pulling out the other heavier text book that he had cut down to a more manageable size. He lifted the two gnawed portions, looking like they'd been dipped in acid then introduced to the business end of a shredder, and extended them proudly towards Kagome.

"Look!" he told her with a broad smile on his face.

Kagome turned an interesting shade of red while her knuckles turned white. One eye was twitching and a vein throbbed on her temple. Sesshomaru's smile faltered and he backed a step away from her as he glanced up at Inuyasha for answers, genuinely puzzled as to why she did not seem happy.

Kagome's gaze locked onto Sesshomaru and he yelped at the intensity, scrambling back so fast he fell. He looked at each of the faces with a very bewildered expression and suddenly felt very afraid. Rin and Inuyasha he was comfortable with and he knew they wouldn't harm him, but these others were dangerous and unfamiliar. He whimpered softly and looked pleadingly up at Inuyasha for rescue, but the hanyou seemed more interested in the strange cups he had thrown aside last night as the hanyou lifted each with tenderness and inspected it. Had he done something wrong? He had just been bored and had no one to play with.

Suddenly he smelled the kit behind him. Turning, he hoped this other young youkai would be able to explain what had happened to their companions, or what mysterious rule he had broken. The kit smiled broadly at him and extended a hand to him.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru, the stuff in Kagome's bag is just very special to them, and they are just overjoyed that you were watching over it last night," the kit whispered in his ear.

Sesshomaru relaxed and accepted the kit's hand. Instead he found he had latched onto something small and sticky. Alarmed he shook his hand, but there was a puff of smoke and the tiny thing became a large, heavy statue with his hand still firmly stuck to the side of it. The kit giggled evilly and said, "Now we'll see who's their favorite. This is my family, and you don't even belong here."

Sesshomaru whimpered and tugged at his hand, trying to free it, while the kit scampered over to the others and pointed at him.

"And look what else he took, Kagome, one of your girl things that you won't let Miroku or Inuyasha see," the kitsune told the already incensed miko. Immediately all eyes settled on Sesshomaru. He glanced over his shoulder at the strange bag he had slipped over his shoulder's last night, the one that had smelled so much like the girl.

Sesshomaru bit his lip to keep from whimpering as he lifted his gaze to face the others. Would they beat him, or worse, send him away? The thought terrified him. He had no idea where he was, or where his father was. Inuyasha was the only one who smelled like family, so Sesshomaru knew the hanyou would be the one who could take him back to his father. He had to be brave and strong, or they really would leave him.

As expected, all eyes were glued to him, a certain kit's gleaming evilly. To his surprise, though, instead of being furious and brandishing weapons, they were each in various stages of suppressing laughter. Kagome was biting her knuckles; Sango was making a strained sound and her face was red. Miroku and Inuyasha were snorting and had their hands pressed over their mouths.

"Inuyasha, I did not have your brother pegged as a cross-dresser, but that color does suit him," the monk remarked. Sesshomaru blinked and tilted his head to the side to help him understand better, though it did not work like he had hoped. "However, I'm sure it suits Lady Kagome much better. Perhaps she would be kind enough to model it for us. Purely for analytical reasons, I assure you."

Sesshomaru flinched as a clawed fist and the slayer's weapon crashed down on the monk's head at the same time. If they would do that to their companion, he could only imagine what they would do to a stranger like him. Frantic, he turned back to the large statue and concentrated on pulling his hand free. Unfortunately, the statue and the adhesive refused to cooperate.

He yipped when a hand touched his shoulder and spun around so quickly that Kagome jumped back in surprise. "I sorry," he apologized quickly.

"Easy, Sesshomaru, it's okay," she said to him softly, inching her hands towards him. "I'm not really that angry, and no matter how angry I get, I wouldn't hurt you."

Sesshomaru wasn't convinced by her words. This item smelled even more like her than those other things he had torn, surely if those papers had had her so angry, she would be even more upset over this. Now it would even have his scent all over it so that she wouldn't want to wear it anymore.

Sesshomaru shied back from her and glanced up at Inuyasha, pleading silently for protection and reassurance. The hanyou was still laughing quietly. Was that a good sign?

"Here, let me help you get that off," Kagome said. She leaned forward and gripped his tiny wrist in her hand. "Now, hold still, I'm just going to pull you free enough to cut through the glue. You're lucky Shippo used that sticky stuff and not a spell."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. There was a tug and a faint sting in his palm, then he fell backwards into the waiting arms of the miko. He kept them squeezed shut until he felt her take her strange possession off him. When he opened them, it was nowhere in sight.

"I sorry," Sesshomaru apologized again and licked her hand submissively.

Kagome grinned at him and said, "It's okay, Sesshomaru. I guess my stuff was just too interesting for a curious pup to pass up." She sighed softly and slumped a little. "I wish my teachers would believe that a dog really did eat my homework."

Sesshomaru relaxed when no one shouted at him or threatened to hit him, and he cast a rather smug smirk at the increasingly irate fox.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Shippo balled his fists and ran forward shouting, "That's not fair! How come you just let him off like that when he ruined your stuff, Kagome! I would have been untangling myself from a tree by now, and you all just laugh at him and think he's cute!" Tears were running down his cheeks now, and Shippo brushed them roughly aside with his fists. "It's like you don't even care about me anymore. He comes in, our ENEMY, and you like him better and treat him better. Well, I hope he grows up and kills you all then!"

With that Shippo bent, picked up a small rock and threw it with all his might at Sesshomaru, then ran full speed into the woods, leaving the group staring at one another in shock. The stone apparently hit its mark, because Sesshomaru yelped sharply and staggered back until he fell on the ground. He sat blinking for a few seconds before he, too, took off at top speed in the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Sango asked. Like the others she didn't know whether to look in the direction Shippo had gone or Sesshomaru.

"Trouble," Miroku told her. "We have to go after them before something bad happens to either one."

"You three go after that runt, Shippo, and see if you can get him to tell you why he's acting like a spoiled brat. The girl and I will go after the other brat," Inuyasha told them. He had smelled some fresh blood on his brother as the youkai fled and was quietly worried that it would attract hungry youkai.

The others nodded towards Inuyasha, watching as he hauled the girl up onto his back and took off through the woods. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, and Sango cast a wistful glance at her currently out-of-commission hiraikotsu, then both joined Miroku on the trail of their runaway kit.

Kirara led them to a large tree where Shippo was currently curled up in a small hollow at its base, sobbing. Kagome motioned for her friends to stay back while she approached. She went to her knees and drew the kit onto her lap.

"Shhhh, Shippo, it's okay," she crooned softly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Shippo sniffed loudly and refused to look up at her. "Why aren't you with Sesshomaru all laughing together? You like him so much better than me."

"What makes you say that?" Kagome asked, stroking his hair gently as her own mother had done for her when she was upset.

"Look at what he did to yours and Sango's things. I would have been in trouble for doing that. Ever since he came, you've been going on about how cute he is and letting him do anything he wants. And when I go and get a piece of meat, everyone turns on me, even after Sesshomaru attacked me. It's not fair. He can't come and take you away from me."

Kagome frowned. Shippo was jealous of Sesshomaru and feeling threatened by the arrival of a new child into their group. "Shippo, you know Sesshomaru is not really a child and his being with us isn't permanent. And even it was, you wouldn't have to worry about him replacing you." She gave Shippo a crushing hug. "I care about you, Shippo, and no one could ever take your place with me."

Shippo shifted closer to her and glanced up. "Really? So does that mean that I'll get suckers and Sesshomaru won't?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, I think that if he wants one, we could share a sucker."

Shippo frowned and thought, then said, "Well, the chocolate is a special treat just for me, right?"

Kagome giggled at that. "Right, the chocolate can be your special treat, but I hope that you'd share some with Rin."

"But not Sesshomaru?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not Sesshomaru. Chocolate is bad for dogs. It can make them sick. So I don't think he should have any."

That brought a grin to the kit's face.

"However, do you think you deserve candy after what you did just now? I will always care for you, but throwing a rock at Sesshomaru was something mean and dirty that I am very disappointed you would do. And before that you were purposely trying to get him in trouble, weren't you?"

Shippo hung his head. "I'm sorry. I was just so upset that everyone was ignoring me and so worried about him. No one ever gets so concerned over me. And then last night you let Rin have my place in your sleeping bag."

"Shippo," Sango said, coming over now to kneel beside them. "Don't you think that we weren't so worried over you like we were over Sesshomaru because we trust you more, and think you are strong, smart and responsible enough to not run away and get yourself into trouble? It's not that we don't worry, it's that we are confident that you know how to handle yourself."

Shippo traced a circle into the sleeve of Kagome's uniform. "Oh," he said quietly.

"Right now, Sesshomaru is much more vulnerable than you, and he's too young to know better than to get himself into serious trouble. We can't expect as much from him as we do you, because he's too little to understand," Sango continued.

Kagome nodded, "That's right. And we need your help to protect him and Rin until we can figure out what's going on. But we apologize if we made you feel forgotten. It's just hard having two extra little kids to take care of, and we can make mistakes, too."

Shippo smiled up at her. "That's okay, Kagome. I'm sorry for acting how I did. From now on I'll help."

Kagome and Sango stood up to return to their camp. Miroku led the way, his staff jingling in time to his steps.

"Just think, Shippo, you'll be able to say you were in charge of protecting the lord of the western lands," Miroku remarked.

That made the kit's chest swell. Both Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes, and Sango muttered, "Just don't go saying it around the adult Sesshomaru. Wouldn't be healthy."

As they came back into their camp, Shippo climbed up onto to Kagome's shoulder and asked, "Where's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Rin?"

Kagome sighed softly and answered, "Shippo, the rock you threw hurt Sesshomaru. He bolted right after you did. Inuyasha took Rin to go find him before he injured himself."

"I hurt him?" Shippo questioned sadly. "I didn't mean to really hurt him."

Kagome reached up and squeezed his hand. "I know you didn't. Come on, lets get some breakfast ready while we wait for Inuyasha to come back, okay?"

Shippo nodded and bounded away to gather Kagome's cooking supplies for her. Kagome turned to see if her friends would help, but Sango was mournfully tending to her weapon and Miroku lay in a pile on the ground, a fresh red handprint shining brightly on his cheek.

xxxxx

Inuyasha winced as Rin's hands pinched him through the fabric of his fire rat. "Oie, not so tight. I won't let you fall," he snapped at her, pleased when he felt her fingers loosen immediately. Such a trusting girl. He wondered if that was something she had learned from his brother, or in spite of him? Whether Sesshomaru cared for the girl or not, anything he felt he must do, he did to perfection, and if that were protecting Rin, then she had every right to be so trusting in the youkai.

His brother's scent and the faint tang of blood led to the lowest branches of a tree. Inuyasha paused at the base and grinned at the tiny scratch marks in the bark. His brother had had a little difficulty climbing up. Inuyasha let Rin down and told her to wait at for him there, then he leapt up onto the limb.

There his brother sat, knees curled into his chest and his face buried in the soft white fabric of his kimono. One hand was pressed against the side of his forehead, though a trickle of blood escaped. The little shoulders shuddered occasionally and Inuyasha's sharp ears caught the sounds of Sesshomaru fiercely struggling to cease his crying. His heart tore in two. One half of him rejoiced in seeing his brother, the seemingly invincible taiyoukai bastard, broken. The other half was all but clawing its way over to take the pup into his arms and remove all traces of sadness and pain.

Deciding on his own version of caring, Inuyasha crept closer and said, "Oie, brat, what are you doing up here?"

Sesshomaru curled in tighter on himself and fought even harder to stop the tears. Hesitantly, Inuyasha reached out to stroke the long white hair. "Hey, pup, I'm talking to you. Look at me."

Sesshomaru scrubbed his face and then looked up. His eyes were red and his pale face was flushed, but not a tear was left in his eyes. Inuyasha recoiled slightly at the sight. Why did his brother do that to himself? He was not much more than a baby, and refusing to cry?

Softening, Inuyasha scooted closer to his brother and reached out for the hand that was not nursing the wound. He examined the claws silently. Curiosity distracted Sesshomaru, who also began to observe his own claws. Inuyasha smiled inwardly at this and let his brother's hand drop. The little youkai instantly lifted it to continue studying his claws as though still trying to figure out what had been so intriguing about them.

"Good job, brat. I see you learned how to take better care of your claws," Inuyasha praised.

Sesshomaru smiled, but it was a hollow one that failed to reach his eyes. He looked down at the limb they were both seated on and idly picked at some loose sections of bark. Inuyasha sighed, and put a finger beneath his brother's chin to force him to look up. Sesshomaru didn't protest, but he kept his eyes averted, unwilling to meet Inuyasha's gaze.

"So, why were you crying?" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru started and blinked up at him, his mouth open in shock. "I wasn't crying."

Inuyasha found that utterly amazed expression hilarious, but knew he couldn't laugh just yet. He frowned at Sesshomaru and tapped his nose.

"I can still smell them, baka." Sesshomaru's face returned to a sad expression and he tried to look down, but Inuyasha's finger held him firmly in place. "So let's try this again, why were you crying? Is it because that rock hurt?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm strong."

"And you think that hiding your tears makes you that way?"

"You don't cry. You strong," Sesshomaru said so quietly even Inuyasha had barely caught it.

"I'm an adult, baka. You're just a pup, and pups cry when they are scared, or hurt, or even sad," Inuyasha told him. He reached up and pulled Sesshomaru's other hand away from his forehead. Beneath was a neat little gash just below the line of his hair. Not very deep or serious, just in the right place to make it bleed profusely, and already Inuyasha could see the youkai healing knitting the flesh back together.

Taking the edge of his sleeve, Inuyasha wiped the extra blood away. "And right now you're a pup who is scared, sad and injured." Sesshomaru patiently endured the attention as he listened. "I'm not gonna think any less of you if you cry. And my nose is as almost as good as yours, baka, so don't try to hide it from me anymore either, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. Inuyasha released his sleeve and admired the once again clean forehead. The cut was nearly healed, but Inuyasha bent suddenly and ran his tongue over it. The sharp taste of his brother's blood filled his mouth and he nearly spat. Why on earth had he done that? He looked down at Sesshomaru, who had relaxed and closed his eyes contentedly when his tongue ran over the wound. A tiny growl vibrated in the youkai's chest.

It must have been instinct, Inuyasha thought and he ran his tongue over the wound once more, proud enough at how comforted his brother seemed to be by the action to ignore the aftertaste. How did the brat stand to go around licking everyone all the time? Inuyasha reached out to run a hand through his brother's hair, but caught himself. No, he couldn't get too attached to him like this. This wasn't his own pup; it was his brother, his older brother, who wasn't even supposed to be a pup.

Inuyasha sighed. He hated the emotions this whole affair was dragging up in him. He swept Sesshomaru into his arms and said, "Come on, brat, we need to get back to the others."

He leapt back down to where Rin sat waiting. Sesshomaru perked up when he saw her and jumped from Inuyasha's arms to land on the girl, who fell flat on her back from the impact.

"Rin!" he exclaimed happily, and licked her cheek. Rin just lay where he had her pinned and returned the happy smile.

"My lord! I am so happy to see you are okay," she told him. "Will you let me up now?"

Sesshomaru yipped excitedly and sprang back off of her only to grin back up at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes.

"Now you take me back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I told you we were going back now. Kagome will already be mad at what you did to her stuff and I don't want to miss out on breakfast cause it took too long to find you."

"NO!" Sesshomaru barked suddenly. He pointed at Rin, himself and Inuyasha. "We go back. We go back to Father now."

Inuyasha glanced down at the pleading look on his brother's face, and when he heard those words, his blood seemed to freeze. He had taken for granted that his brother latched onto him because they were family, but it had never crossed his mind that Sesshomaru would know they were family because of their shared blood through their father, and would obviously expect his relation to return him to his father.

Inuyasha wanted to slap himself for not realizing that sooner. What the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't take Sesshomaru back to his father because he was dead, but of course Sesshomaru in this state wouldn't know that or even understand if he tried to explain. His mouth worked in silence as he struggled to find an explanation that would satisfy his brother without upsetting the brat.

Thankfully, Rin stepped in and saved him. "Your father is with my father," she explained. Then she just stood there smiling at her lord.

Inuyasha blinked stupidly at her. Like that would help. But apparently it was enough for Sesshomaru. The little youkai tilted his head, grinned at her and said, "Oh, okay."

He then crouched low and growled at Rin, who shrieked with laughter and ran off down the path. Inuyasha just watched them chase one another before he shook himself and started back in the direction he could smell the ramen. At least he'd gotten out of explaining this time; however, since the question had been raised once, he knew it was on the little youkai's mind and it would only be a matter of time before he asked again.

He was going to need to speak to the others about this. Rin's explanation wouldn't suffice for long. Inuyasha glanced at the odd girl again. She had said their father was with hers, so obviously her father was dead, too. Was that why she was with his brother? And why had Sesshomaru taken it upon himself to take in an orphan? It wasn't like he would have felt sorry for the girl just because her parents died. If that were the case, he'd have a whole army of brats following him around.

Inuyasha glanced over at his brother, who was currently crouched at Rin's feet, his eyes glued to a stick she was waving in the air as though about to toss it, and rolled his eyes. Well, his brother was too strange to understand. He moved to take the stick before Rin could throw it, but paused. What if his brother remembered all this once he was back to normal? No need to deprive him of such pleasant memories.

He crossed his arms and smiled as Rin launched the stick into the air and Sesshomaru sprinted off, nearly on all fours, after it. They continued this game a few more times until Sesshomaru smelled that they were getting close to the others and clambered up Inuyasha's back to hide beneath his hair.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply as he arrived back at their camp. The others were already eating and the aroma of ramen filled the air like a perfume. Kagome looked up from the fire she was tending with a concerned smile, her eyes making an obvious search for Sesshomaru. Shippo peeked out from her shoulder with a meek look on his face. Miroku and Sango looked up from their cups as well.

Inuyasha jerked a thumb towards his back, and the group let out a collective sigh of relief. Rin came timidly up to them and accepted the ramen offered by Kagome. Inuyasha dropped down beside Kagome and snatched up his own cup. She peered over into his hair, trying to see his brother, then asked, "Um, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Inuyasha muttered between mouthfuls of steaming noodles.

Shippo crept over and peered up into Inuyasha's hair as well. "I'm sorry for throwing the rock at him. I didn't mean to really hurt him."

Inuyasha looked down at him hard, but said casually, "Don't tell me, tell him, runt. And I don't care what your problem was, I just hope it's out of your system or I'll knock it out of you. Understand?"

Shippo balled his fists as though he wanted to say more, but just nodded. Then he turned to Inuyasha's hair and said, "I'm sorry I hurt you with a rock."

"Rocks don't hurt!" Inuyasha's hair protested, then a pair of golden eyes peeked out.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and explained, "The brat's tough. Now get off my back, youkai, or I'll tie you to a tree and let Shippo use you for target practice so you can show us how rocks don't hurt."

Sesshomaru yipped and licked Inuyasha's cheek before jumping out from beneath his hair. He looked at the others warily, but relaxed when they all smiled and Kagome offered him some ramen. He sniffed it and sneezed loudly. His mouth curled up in a silent snarl and he backed away.

"Okay, so you don't like it," Kagome remarked.

"Keh, he won't be hungry for a while," Inuyasha explained. He reached out and snatched the cup from her hand. "But we don't want that to go to waste."

As soon as everyone had eaten, they packed up their things and discussed what their next step would be. Kagome groaned as she debated what to do with her ruined textbooks. Sesshomaru crept up as she did, his eyes glued to the ruined books. She caught sight of him and asked, "Do you think I could just take you to my teacher and you could tell him you ate my homework?"

He cocked his head and inched a little closer to her, a broad smile on his face and his chest lifted proudly. "Okay!" he agreed eagerly.

Kagome just sighed and smiled down at him. "I wish you could. At least you're proud of what you did. Here, you might as well keep your trophy," she told him as she handed him the mess.

Sesshomaru looked up at her in amazement, then down at the book. He snatched it from her hand then darted away so fast all they saw was a white blur.

"Hey! Get off me, brat," came Inuyasha's irritated shouts, letting them know where the little youkai had vanished to.

"Well, do you suppose we should investigate the recent youkai disturbances or that village?" Miroku asked. "They seemed awful determined to keep us from entering the village. And that was before they knew we had youkai among us. It seems as if they have something to hide."

"Well, I say we investigate the village since it is what has the closest connection to Sesshomaru," Sango said, clutching her wounded weapon by the replacement strap she had fashioned.

"Keh, whatever let's just get moving already," Inuyasha griped, shoving his brother away yet again and jumping up to start walking before the youkai could regain his feet.

"So the village it is," Miroku said thoughtfully, a rather lewd smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

Disclaimer: No, not mine and never will be.

**CHAPTER 6 Taken**

Sesshomaru found the journey to be quite interesting. His companions were not angry with him and Inuyasha had promised to take him back to his father. The road was literally crawling with the jumbled scents of hundreds of creatures, and his nose would follow one then the other until he discovered a more intriguing one. Rin remained by his side, much to his delight. She hummed softly and skipped every now and then.

The youkai enjoyed her scent. It was so calming and radiated the constant happiness she seemed to live in. This girl was the one who had found him and took care of him when he was frightened and confused. She also had a very appealing length of dark hair that swayed hypnotically as she walked. Entranced by this, Sesshomaru abandoned his scent trails to stalk Rin.

The first time, she had not been aware and he successfully managed to get a good mouthful of her hair. Rin squealed and turned to push him loose.

"What is my lord doing?" she asked once she had pried him off.

He crouched in front of her, growling low in his throat, and then nipped at her sleeve. Rin giggled and bent down to his level and said, "Ahhh, my lord is playing with me."

He yipped at her and butted her forehead with his. Rin giggled and sprinted off. "Come catch me, my lord!"

Sesshomaru let out a high pitched bark and took off after her, mindful to adjust his speed to accommodate Rin's slower pace. Their play came to a halt when Inuyasha barked out, "Shut up, brat! All that yipping is hurting my ears."

Sesshomaru paused and looked over at his brother, suddenly very much aware of the trailing red sleeves the hanyou wore. Obeying the order to remain silent, he crept up on all fours, his golden eyes locked on the gentle motion of the red fabric. Using his full speed, Sesshomaru pounced, claws extended, fangs bared. Just as he snapped his jaws shut, the sleeve was gone. Twisting in midair, he managed to land facing Inuyasha, who walked calmly along just a step to the left of his original position.

Rin giggled and clapped her hands. "Almost, Lord Sesshomaru. If Master Inuyasha hadn't moved, you would have had his sleeve.

Sesshomaru tensed to pounce again, but froze when he heard the kit call out, "Hey, what's that up there on the path?"

The others followed the kit's finger to the dark shape huddled on the ground in the path ahead. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, then darted over to Rin, dragging her with him to stand behind Inuyasha.

The hanyou sniffed and declared, "It's just some human. I don't smell any blood or demons, though, so it can't be in too much trouble."

Sesshomaru peeked around his brother's leg, uncomforted by the announcement. Humans had hurt him earlier and killed the two youkai Rin had taken him to first. As they drew closer to the man, Sesshomaru could feel those dark eyes fixed onto him with the cutting solidity of a knife. They glittered cruelly as if they had been expecting him.

Wary, Sesshomaru drew back to hide behind his brother. Why was that human looking at him like that?

"You there, can you please help me?" the person cried.

The man was dressed in peasant's rags with a large bundle tied to his back. He sat on the ground, clutching his leg as though he'd twisted his ankle and looked pleadingly up at them. Kagome and the other humans responded immediately, running forward to see what he needed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed at a slower, less enthusiastic pace, though he still went forward much to Sesshomaru's despair. The human frightened him.

"I was carrying this back to the village when I stumbled on the path here," the man explained. He removed the bundle from his back and opened it. Inside sat a couple of large, earthen containers. He lifting one gently, he examined it and said, "Good, it wasn't broken in my fall. Here, young man, could you hold that?"

The man stretched up to hand the item to Miroku, but his hands wavered just before the monk could take hold, and it fell. It shattered as it hit and filled the air with a thick, black cloud. Sesshomaru, who had stopped when Inuyasha moved too close to the man, reacted instantly, dragging Rin with him out of the reach of the foul-smelling black cloud. Even so, the awful stuff made his eyes water, his nose sting and his head pound.

Rin clutched him to her and both watched horrified as the smoke quickly overwhelmed Inuyasha, sending him to the ground in a fit of coughing, and obscured the humans from view. Sesshomaru coughed and blinked, trying to clear his muddled senses.

Suddenly, a strong pair of hands grabbed him and Rin from behind, lifting them both off the ground in one smooth motion. Rin screamed and Sesshomaru yelped, both twisting and writhing until the hands dropped them. Sesshomaru couldn't see or smell very well and he was terrified. He crouched, listening for any sign of their attackers. There was a soft rustling to his left and suddenly a large hand tried to snatch him again. His fangs sank into the soft flesh and he was pleased when some of his poison leaked out. The hand recoiled and the human cried out in anguish.

"Get it! Don't let it escape," a voice shouted somewhere to his right.

Sesshomaru tensed to fight, but this time more pairs of hands overpowered him, forcing him face-first into the ground. The youkai yelped and struggled to free himself. He bit, scratched and twisted, managing to strike several of his attackers, but that only earned him a few punches and what felt like a sword hilt in his side. Too terrified to think clearly, Sesshomaru managed to break loose and darted towards the suffocating smoke. Inuyasha lay that way, and in his fear all he wanted was to return to the one he felt safe with.

"Stop it! It's headed for the smoke. It's no use dead."

"Inyasa!" he cried out, as they tackled him down yet again and finally bound his hands and feet. He thought he heard his brother's growl and called again. The men were carrying him now, moving quickly away. Terrified, Sesshomaru opened his mouth and howled.

"Will you shut it up?" a gruff voice demanded.

Sesshomaru howled again, but a teeth-rattling blow to the side of his head reduced it to a whimper. He could smell blood, his own and some of Rin's. His head felt as though it had been cracked open, but at least the further they moved from the source of the smoke, the clearer his senses became. What did these men want with him? Where was Inuyasha? Where was Father?

xxxxx

"What the..." Inuyasha shouted as he reeled backwards. His hand flew up to cover his nose and he collapsed to his knees. A billowing black cloud of smoke engulfed them. The others coughed and waved their hands trying to clear the air.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome call out. "Are you here? Are you okay?"

_NO_! he wanted to growl, but the smoke had him almost unconscious. _Where's Sesshomaru_? was his next thought, and that sent his heart racing.

Shouts filled the clearing, the voices of many men. There was a high-pitched scream and a yelp, followed by violent cursing and more shouting.

"Get it! Don't let it escape," a voice cried. This was followed by another yelp, and the sounds of scuffling.

_Sesshomaru_, Inuyasha thought, but he could barely move. The smoke was completely debilitating.

"Stop it! It's headed for the smoke. It's no use dead."

His head was pounding and his eyesight blurred, but his ears clearly heard the frightened cry, "Inyasa!"

He growled angrily. Someone was attacking his brother. Sesshomaru called out for him weakly again as if in response to the growl. This was followed shortly by a howl that grew further and further away until it was cut short by a yelp.

He clawed his way forward. Something had happened to the pup. He had to get out of this, had to get to the pup. He heard voices calling for him, a female voice that shouted for everyone to get down. There was a strong wind and a faint whirring sound. Slowly, the air began to clear, but the smoke had already worked its way into his system.

_Sesshomaru_, Inuyasha thought just before slipping into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha felt a hand on his back, moving in slow, rhythmic circles. The touch was comforting and he wanted to go back to sleep, but a low murmuring of voices nagged at him. Slowly the murmurs grew louder and separated into distinct voices, which he soon recognized.

"This attack was planned. Too well-planned. They were prepared for Inuyasha's heightened senses and deliberately designed their attack with him in mind," a voice that resembled Sango's said.

"Is he going to be okay?" a voice he guessed was Miroku's asked.

The stroking on his back slowed, then another hand ghosted across his forehead as though combing through his bangs. "Yeah, he should be in a little while."

"Well, this just keeps getting stranger. Obviously, whoever targeted Lord Sesshomaru has enlisted the aid of the villagers. But why would the villagers help one youkai attack another, when they seemed so genuinely intolerant of them yesterday?" Miroku said.

The others murmured agreement.

Inuyasha wanted to groan as consciousness bore down on him full strength. His head was still pounding and his stomach felt like he'd eaten rotten fish, but at least he could smell again. And what he smelled had him up on his feet, clutching Tetsusaiga's hilt. The brat's blood and the reek of humans.

"Inuyasha!" his friends cried out, rushing to steady him before he fell, but Inuyasha brushed them off.

"Where is he?" he demanded, his nose already telling him the answer.

"They took him, Inuyasha. Him and Rin both," Kagome explained. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Rest and get your strength back and we'll go after them. It would be foolish to just rush in, since they obviously know something about us to have planned such a specific attack."

Inuyasha growled and started down the path towards the village at a slow, smooth pace that would have made Sesshomaru proud. "If they knew so much about me, then they never would have dared to lay a hand on anyone in my pack," he told at them. "They're dead men."

The others exchanged shocked glances, then hurried after him. It was hard to believe Inuyasha would get so upset over this happening to Sesshomaru. He usually reserved this kind of crazed protectiveness for Kagome and Kikyo, and even then it was in a hotheaded, wild abandon, not this cold, calculated rage he was in now. It was almost as if he were reacting to Sesshomaru as he would his own pup.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sounds of violence woke Rin. She blinked her eyes open, surprised to find herself lying on a futon in a dark room instead of the forest. The air was heavy with incense that teased her nose and made her want to cough.

_Lord Sesshomaru_! she thought, lurching upright in her panic.

"Watch it, it's got some kind of poison in its claws," a voice warned. There was a sharp cry followed by cursing and scattered laughter. Rin could hear a low growling beneath all their talk.

"I told you," the first voice taunted.

"It melted the ropes on its wrists," another voice announced. "Hurry, hold it still. And help me get this kimono off of it before that poison ruins the silk."

Rin squinted to encourage her eyes to adjust more quickly and discovered some men clustered around a small, pale, growling form they held pinned eagle-spread on his back. Sesshomaru's luminescent eyes gleamed eerily in the darkness as they frantically scanned for any hope of help or escape. His tiny chest was heaving as he struggled to breathe in the heavily incensed air, his struggles growing weaker by the second.

One of the men began to remove his garments as another returned with a coil of rope and a collar reinforced with sutras. Sesshomaru howled in protest as the collar tightened around his neck, which earned him another blow to the face.

Rin gasped and jumped to her feet. Her movement caught Sesshomaru's attention and he fixed his golden eyes on hers.

"No, Rin go back. Rin go Inyasa," he called out hoarsely.

Rin shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes, then ran over and pounded her fists against the first man she found. "Stop it!" she screamed. "You leave Lord Sesshomaru alone."

Sesshomaru whimpered at her, and the men laughed.

"Get back, child," the man she had struck said, tossing her back with a sweep of his hand. "You're lucky we're even bothering to take you in."

Rin lifted herself slowly, her whole body aching. The men tied one end of the rope to the collar and the other end to post on the wall, then released the little youkai and backed away. He immediately rolled over to his feet and crouched there, warily eyeing the humans as if suspecting some sort of trap. His skin, now bared to the elements once again, almost seemed to glow in the darkness of the room and his markings contrasted with the pale flesh making him look even more wild.

Then, moving too fast for the human eye to follow, he darted towards the door. His movement was halted suddenly by the rope and he was jerked onto his back with a sharp yelp and a sound thump.

"My lord!" Rin cried out and ran to see if he were injured, but a strong arm swept her back as the men burst out laughing.

Rin struggled against the man's arm, unable to do more than watch, while Sesshomaru slowly regained his feet. He coughed a couple times, but rolled back to his feet. Now very aware of the rope and collar, he reached his hands up to investigate it, only to be shocked by the holy powers of the sutras. The men chuckled at his surprised yelp. Sesshomaru ignored them, though, continuing to probe each and every inch of the collar and rope.

Quickly he discovered that although the rope didn't shock him as the collar did, it was still impervious to his claws, his fangs and any poison he managed to release. Apparently convinced that he was indeed trapped, Sesshomaru sat down as far away from the men as he could, drew his knees into his chest, tilted his head back and released a long, mournful howl that rose in pitch until it surpassed the range of human hearing.

Both Rin and her captors jumped as a woman burst in through the door and shouted, "Will you shut it up?! _She_ said to keep it quiet."

Rin blinked at the sudden surge of daylight that filled the room when the woman entered. She was a plump, stern-faced woman typical of almost any widow Rin had ever seen. Immediately, she stalked over to Sesshomaru, knelt and grabbed him by the chin, jerking his face up so she could study it. She tapped the moon on his brow, gave a quick nod, then released him so roughly his head struck the wall. He gripped the back of his head, but made no sound. His gaze silently followed the woman's every move.

Turning to the men, she said, "I will not have that filthy thing naked in this hut. You, go get me something to cover it." One of them rushed out to comply, while the man who held Sesshomaru's white clothing quickly stuffed it into his shirt.

"And I don't want to hear another sound out of it; I don't care what you do. She says the incense will mask the scents and the collar will conceal its aura, but that damn hanyou you took it from has ears." The woman let out a weary sigh. "Filthy youkai. I don't know what she wants it for. And we're the ones that get stuck watching it until she finally decides to come for it."

Her attention shifted and she turned to stare at Rin now. "And why did you bring her along? Our instructions were to get the little youkai with the moon and the white hair."

The man holding Rin released her suddenly, causing her to stumble to her knees. "It wasn't our fault. She was holding onto the youkai. Besides, I know the seamstress needs some strong young legs to run errands, make deliveries and help her out around the shop. It'd be doing both the girl and the seamstress a favor, and we'll make a few coins in the process. No harm."

The woman frowned. "Well, I guess since she's already here." She bent down and smiled at Rin, her voice suddenly honey sweet.

"It's okay, child. You're safe now. Back with your own kind. The seamstress is a good woman and she'll treat you fairly as long as you work hard and obey. Are you hungry?"

Rin blinked up at the woman, both frightened and horrified. They wanted to take her away from her lord? Rin shuddered and backed away.

"What's the matter, child? Has the youkai gotten your tongue? Surely you're hungry after being out in the wilderness for so long," the woman said, standing up with a look of bemusement on her face.

"I think she's wild. She's been defending the youkai," one of the men explained with a chuckle. "Just ran up, fists flying, screaming at us to stop."

"Where is your family, girl? What is your name?" the woman demanded.

Rin curled her knees into her chest and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Rin's lord is all the family she has left now," she replied in a whisper. "The men killed Master Jaken and Ah-Un the other day. Bandits killed Rin's mother, father and brother long ago, even before Rin died."

The men exchanged glances with the woman, who frowned again. "I'll bring her some food. Maybe after she's had that and some rest, she'll be able to talk straight."

At that moment, the man returned with an old, ragged kimono for Sesshomaru. He reached down to put it on the youkai, but Sesshomaru snarled and snapped at the hand. The man jerked it back with an angry shout, but Rin forestalled his punishment for her lord by throwing herself between the two and saying, "Please allow Rin to dress her lord. He will let her close without hurting her."

The man glanced at the woman, who shrugged and simply walked out. Glaring down at them both, he snapped, "Fine, do it yourself. But if you try to help him escape, you'll both get a beating."

"Rin understands," she told him, then silently took the kimono and turned to Sesshomaru.

She waited until the men had retreated to the far side of the hut before she whispered, "Is my lord okay? You are not injured?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and sniffed her, but he only coughed and retched on the fumes. Rin reached out and stroked his hair and ears as she had seen Sango do to relax him as she crooned softly, "Easy, my lord. This smoke in the air is making you ill. I am fine. No need to worry about me."

As he relaxed slightly, Rin imitated the inspection she had seen Sango give him, unsure of what to look for, but pleased that he only winced as her fingers grazed over bruises. He did not appear to be very gravely injured so she gently dressed him, then moved him into her lap. Sesshomaru sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her neck. His clawed hand reached up and tangled in her hair, and he whispered, "Rin" over and over as his claws stroked her hair.

Rin leaned her cheek against his head and whispered back, "I know, my lord. I'm glad you're here with me, too."


	7. There Should Be a Little Youkai in This

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**CHAPTER 7 There **_**Should **_**Be a Little Youkai in This**

"Inuyasha, stop, please, and just think about this," Miroku pleaded.

The hanyou ignored him, continuing in his steady pace back towards the village.

"Inuyasha, are you sure they took him back to the village? I mean, is this where his scent went?" Kagome asked, trying to reason with her friend.

"There is no scent. It stopped just past the point where he was taken. But I know this is where they took him. I smelled the scent of those same men at the village yesterday," he finally explained, then clamped his lips shut again.

All of them groaned aloud. "Inuyasha, your brother could be anywhere! Those men could have just been passing through, for goodness sake. What are you planning on doing, tearing the village apart until you find him?"

"If I have to," Inuyasha told them flatly, and his hand moved to rest on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Sango and Miroku moved to bar his way. "Inuyasha," Miroku said firmly. "We can't just allow you to behave in such a reckless manner that could endanger innocent lives. We'll help you find your brother, but you must go about it the right way."

Inuyasha kept walking, shoving past them both as he snapped, "You think I'm just gonna go out and kill kids and women? Keh."

He sniffed the air and then pointed ahead. "And it looks like someone's expecting us."

The others turned and squinted into the distance. Far ahead lay the small village, with a large group of armed men waiting on the path in front of it. As soon as they reached the men, the leader angrily called, "Begone, youkai! We will not allow you to attack our village."

"Keh! I don't care about your village. I'm just here to find a member of my pack that someone from this village was stupid enough to take. So get out of my way, humans, or I will kill you!" Inuyasha returned, tapping Tetsusaiga's hilt for emphasis.

Their reply was the drawing of swords.

"Suit yourselves," Inuyasha said with a shrug. He stepped forward and in one smooth motion, swept out and transformed Tetsusaiga, shouting, "Kaze no Kizu!" as he launched his attack.

"NO! Inuyasha!" his friends screamed as the rumbling yellow arcs of power hurtled toward the men.

The attack halted a few feet before it touched the men, then dissipated as if it had struck a wall. The others relaxed, but Inuyasha just smiled.

"I thought as much. A barrier. A spiritual one at that. Well, tell your miko that she'll have to try a lot harder than that if she wants to kidnap my brother."

That said, Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga over his head, calling on its red, barrier-breaking ability. With a loud cry, he leapt at the barrier, striking it with his red Tetsusaiga. Instantly, the barrier wavered then faded. The startled humans retreated to a safer distance.

"Why do you attack us? Our miko has done nothing to you, nor do we hold any of your party captive. If you recall, we turned you away last night," their leader called out.

"Keh! If you didn't have anything to hide, then you wouldn't have been waiting here for me with swords drawn," Inuyasha argued. "I didn't attack you until you got in the way of my search."

Kagome stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his arm in hopes of calming him. "He's right. We've done nothing to make you defensive towards us. Please, just let us look for the children who were taken. If they're not here, my friend will know and we'll be on our way. We don't want trouble."

"All I want is the pup, and I'll tear down each and every building in this village, if I have to, until I get him back," Inuyasha spat. The men simply tightened their grips on their swords. Snorting, Inuyasha moved away from Kagome and thrust Tetsusaiga into the ground, sending out a single blast of yellow energy snaking across the ground towards a nearby structure. It was clearly abandoned, but the spectacular explosion it made as the attack connected with the wood sent the message clearly enough.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out in a menacing voice. He jerked Tetsusaiga free of the ground and shot the villagers a smirk.

Kagome took a deep breath and snapped, "SIT BOY!" At the same time a delicate, female voice cried out, "Stop, please!"

Inuyasha turned his head, mid-plummet, at the voice. Kagome, Miroku and Sango also looked at the small woman, who emerged suddenly from a nearby hut. She ran up to them, holding a bow and carrying a quiver of arrows on her back. She wore the traditional garb of a priestess.

The loud crash and cursing as Inuyasha hit the dirt distracted everyone's attention from the young miko, drawing it instead to the newly formed crater.

"I am sorry for having the villagers take up arms against you, but our village has been relentlessly attacked by youkai lately, so you can understand our concern," the young miko explained as she escorted them through the streets of the village market.

"That's not surprising if you go around confronting youkai like Sesshomaru just for passing by," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome had warned Inuyasha onto his best behavior by threat of more sits, but that did not keep his mouth from running angrily.

Kagome stomped hard on his toe, but refrained from sitting him.

"If I may ask, Lady miko," Miroku began.

"Machi," the lady inserted.

"Ah, Lady Machi it is. If I may ask, how does someone as lovely and young as yourself become the protector of an entire village?" Miroku moved subtly into to groping range as he spoke.

Sango grabbed his ear and hauled him back. "No, you may _not _ask."

The miko giggled softly as Miroku struggled against the slayer's iron grip, protesting, "Sango, my dear, it was merely curiosity and nothing more. Just my attempt to aid in our investigation."

Kagome sighed at her friends' antics and said, "Thank you so much for allowing us to search your village. I'm afraid the trail disappeared just beyond where the children were taken, but Inuyasha recognized the scents of our attackers from yesterday when we passed by this village. Likely they were bandits, who stopped for supplies, but this is the only clue we have, so we have to at least check."

Machi paused and looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, who was now crawling along just behind them with his nose to the ground. "I see, that is quite a nose your friend has," she remarked before turning back to the path ahead.

They had nearly passed all the way through the village when there was an ear piercing scream followed by a triumphant, "Ah-ha!" from Inuyasha.

Kagome and the others whirled around. Shippo peeked out from Kagome's shoulder and pointed towards a stall selling kimonos. "He's in there."

"Thanks, Shippo," Kagome said as she, Miroku, Sango and Machi rushed inside.

A woman, likely the source of the scream, huddled fearfully against the far wall. Inuyasha stood just in front of her, clutching something small, white and very familiar.

Upon seeing Machi enter, the woman called out, "Please, Lady Machi, this youkai has attacked my shop and is destroying my merchandise."

Inuyasha snorted and turned to wave the kimono at Kagome and Machi.

"What do you say about this?" he demanded smugly.

Machi arched her eyebrow and asked in a clearly amused tone, "That is a child's kimono. This is a kimono shop."

Inuyasha growled. "There _should_ be a little youkai in this." Turning back to the shop owner, he snarled and demanded, "So where is he?"

The woman backed away. "Where is who?"

Inuyasha snarled at her. "The pup who was wearing this kimono, that's who. And don't try to tell me you don't know what I'm talking about because his scent is all over the silk."

The woman looked from Machi to the enraged hanyou.

Kagome stepped forward, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and added, "You see, a youkai pup who was wearing that kimono and a little girl were abducted from us this morning. If you have the kimono, you must have seen the two children."

"A girl?" Machi questioned sharply. The others glanced at her curiously for a moment and she quickly explained, "I was under the impression it was simply the youkai missing."

"No, they took them both, a little girl in an orange and white kimono with her hair tied back on one side, and an inu youkai pup with white hair, gold eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead," Kagome explained, hoping the description would trigger someone's memory.

"And that's his kimono right there, so you better start talking woman, or I'll let my sword convince you," Inuyasha barked out, tapping the hilt of Tetsusaiga again. As his fingers ghosted against the added presence of his brother's Tenseiga, he only became more angry.

"I-I don't know anything about any children, human or youkai," the woman explained. "A man came in here just a few moments ago and sold me this kimono. I didn't think to ask where he'd gotten it or whether it was stolen. It was a fine piece of silk that I knew I could make some money from, so I bought it."

Inuyasha immediately started sniffing the air for the most recent scents, but Kagome interrogated the woman further.

"A man, you say. Can you tell us what he looked like? Or even a name or where he was from?"

Machi took a sudden interest in the woman as well, brushing past Kagome to take the woman's arm and help her find a seat on the nearest mat.

"I remember he..." the woman began, but trailed off as her gaze met Machi's, her eyes become unfocused and glassy. "He was no different than any other man I've seen come by. Nothing about him stood out. He came in from the west. Another village perhaps."

Kagome's brow furrowed. Something wasn't right here. Machi smiled at the woman and released her arm. Immediately, the woman's eyes cleared and she blinked a couple of times as if rousing from a sleep.

"I...uh..." the woman stuttered, but Machi quickly broke her off.

"You were just telling us about the man. I hope this has helped you in some way, and I am so sorry our town was connected to your loss. West of here lies another village. I'll bet that man was from there, thinking it wiser to sell the kimono where he would not be recognized."

"That's possible," Kagome said, though she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong with what had just happened.

"Oie! This way, I recognize this scent from the ambush. Let's go!" Inuyasha barked out at them.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome turned to thank Machi, but the miko was already gone. Kagome frowned. Once they were outside the village she was going to tell them about her suspicions. Something was odd about that miko.

Inuyasha took off running towards the east, while the others struggled to catch up.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Where are you going? The woman said he came from the west."

"Keh, I don't care what those humans said, I smell his scent going in this direction and it's very recent," he called back over his shoulder, then increased his pace.

"Kagome, jump on!" Sango cried out.

Kagome turned and saw them sitting astride a transformed Kirara. The fire cat growled for her to get on as well, and Kagome readily complied. They quickly found Inuyasha just over the next rise, with a terrified human pinned to the ground by his foot.

"I- I just found it lying in the bushes and thought I could get some money for sake if I sold it," the man blurted out, his hands trying to remove Inuyasha's foot from his chest.

Inuyasha growled and bent over to lift the man from the ground with one arm, an impressive display of his hanyou strength. The man pulled at Inuyasha's hand, but to no effect.

"I can smell your lie, human. And not only do you carry the scent of the pup, but also that of the little girl. Now how is that possible if you just found the kimono in the bushes?"

They were all so caught up in Inuyasha's interrogation, they failed to notice the man pull a knife. In one swift motion, he sliced at Inuyasha's arm, intending to free himself by removing the appendage. Instead, the blade of the knife shattered against his firerat and fell uselessly to the ground. Inuyasha smirked down at the openly horrified man.

"Did you think that would hurt me? Now, how about you tell me what I want to know," Inuyasha cracked his fingers as he flexed his claws in front of the man's face. "Or I'll kill you and just follow your scent to the rest of my pack?"

Kagome, Sango and Miroku stared at their friend with their mouths hanging open.

"Who knew Inuyasha could be so persuasive?" Miroku said.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, he's almost as scary as Sesshomaru."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin continued to hold Sesshomaru, growing more and more concerned as his breathing became faster and more shallow and his movements all but ceased. The tiny fingers clenched in her hair grew lax, then fell. She glanced down at his face, which was tensed as if he were in pain.

Rin coughed as she looked back up at their captor, the one man left to watch them who sat directly in front of the door. The incense was giving her a headache and making her throat burn. Apparently her captor was having a similar discomfort because he continually stuck his head out of the door for fresh air.

She looked down at the youkai in her arms again, tracing the red stripes on his eyelids gently with her finger. They needed to get out of here soon, or Sesshomaru might not make it. If the air was this bad for her, she could only imagine how much he was really suffering. Checking once more to make sure the guard wasn't watching, Rin started to work at the latch of the collar around his neck. Her fingers stumbled over the thick clasps until they were raw, but she could not open it.

Just as she was about to lay Sesshomaru down so she could try to reach where the rope was tied to the wall, the doors slid open, sending the guard crashing onto his back on the steps outside. Rin jumped, jostling Sesshomaru in the process, though the youkai didn't stir.

A figure entered, a silhouette against the brightness of the daylight. It paused, then turned and walked quickly over to where she and Sesshomaru sat.

"Idiots! I simply asked you to hold the youkai, not take its clothing and sell it. Now the brother is on his way. I was scarcely able to get here before him," a clearly female voice said.

The figure bent and ran a hand through Sesshomaru's hair. Rin clutched him closer to her, determined to fight if she had to.

The woman ignored her, focusing instead on Sesshomaru. She ran her fingers over Sesshomaru's markings and caressed his hair again.

"What is so special about you?" the woman said in a faint, pensive voice. She bent and pressed her lips to the youkai's forehead and whispered, "I'll find out soon enough. I'll get you back."

Then as suddenly she had come, the woman left. The guard was joined by a few other of their captors, who looked down at the two of them in confusion, then back in the direction the woman had gone.

"There's the hut!" a gruff, but familiar voice cried from outside. "And I can smell some of that awful incense from inside it."

Rin felt her heart leap in excitement. They were going to be rescued. Master Inuyasha had come for them.

"My lord!" she called out excitedly. "Wake up! It's time for us to go!"

But Sesshomaru didn't respond. She shifted him away from her and his head slumped forward without the support. He drew in one last, weak breath, then fell completely still. On the verge of tears, Rin shook him gently. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! You must wake up!"

xxxx

Inuyasha saw red. The heavy scent of incense radiated from that hut in intense amounts. Already his nose was stinging. The humans inside the hut came swarming out as he approached, shouting things at him he did not even hear. All he knew was that this was where the pup was. It had to be.

Leaping high into the air, Inuyasha covered his nose with his sleeve as he crashed right through the roof of the hut. Debris and dust scattered around and scattered the thick smoke in the air as he landed. Peering over his sleeve, Inuyasha found a tearful Rin clutching Sesshomaru in her arms. His brother was tied to the wall by a rope reinforced with sutras. Without hesitation, he swept them both into his arms, cutting the section of wall his brother was tied to, and jumped clear of the tainted air.

He was worried that he only heard the raspy, sobbing breaths of Rin. How long had his brother been exposed to that incense? Not even glancing at the humans his friends had subdued, Inuyasha set Rin and Sesshomaru on the ground and pried his brother from the distraught girl's arms.

Inuyasha's chest tightened and his eyes stung. The tiny form lay lifeless on the ground where he had put him. The pale face was slack and there was no sign of breath. Hands shaking, Inuyasha unfastened the collar and listened for any stirring of his lungs, punching his fist into the ground when he found none.

Beside him Rin sobbed into her hands, explaining in ragged bursts, "Rin- Rin tried...she held him and tried...to keep the smoke away. The men...the men hurt him...they took his clothes. Rin tried...he-he stopped breathing...just before Rin heard you come. Lord Sesshomaru, you cannot leave Rin!"

"Damn it!" Inuyasha raged, slamming his fist into the ground yet again. "You bastard, don't you do this. You're untouchable. Invincible. You can't lose to anyone but me! Damn you, I won't let you die."


	8. Chapter 8: Fever

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**CHAPTER 8 Fever**

His friends crowded up behind him, but Inuyasha ignored them. He bent and instinctively licked his brother's face clean of all dirt and dust, then smoothed the white bangs. Hands tried to pull him off his brother, but Inuyasha brushed them aside. He reached for the Tenseiga that hung at his waist, determined to force it to work. He drew the sword, waiting as he had seen his brother do, but nothing appeared. The sword remained lifeless in his hands.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cried, and he flung the sword to the ground in anger. Dropping to his knees again, he whispered, "You can't die. You can't leave me alone."

Inuyasha gripped the tiny clawed hand in his own, willing it to start moving again, to grip his kimono as the little one climbed his back. He didn't notice Kagome move in beside him, her hands working to open his brother's kimono so she could see his chest.

Her face drawn and serious, Kagome tilted back Sesshomaru's head. She then pinched his nose shut, and pressing her mouth to his, exhaled a series of breaths into him. His chest lifted as she did so, but did not continue on its own.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned mildly, uncertain as to what the girl from the future was doing.

Kagome swore softly and repeated the mouth to mouth. Inuyasha growled softly and tried to pull his brother's body into his arms.

"Get him back!" Kagome shouted, startling them all with the intensity. "Now!"

Sango and Miroku quickly pulled Inuyasha back as far as they could and Kagome snapped, "Sit!"

Without pause, the miko continued her breaths. "Come on, Sesshomaru. You can't die on us yet. Breathe, damn it."

The others blinked at Kagome, who continued her efforts until Sesshomaru suddenly jerked and vomited before his lungs finally gasped frantically to draw air into his body on their own.

Kagome smiled her relief and wiped sweat from her brow before bending to prop him up. Inuyasha beat her to it, though, sweeping the little youkai into his arms and deeply inhaling his scent. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open and his hands shot out to grasp Inuyasha. His whole body trembled and he sobbed into the firerat, while Inuyasha rubbed soothing circles into his back.

They remained like that until the violent sobs that shook the little youkai lessened to sniffling and the occasional whimper. Finally, Sesshomaru quieted. He inhaled a deep, shaky breath and looked up at Inuyasha with such relief, joy and contentment it seemed impossible for such strong emotions to exist in a single being. After this unspoken exchange, Sesshomaru licked Inuyasha's cheek and snuggled up next to him.

Inuyasha returned the embrace, his own hands almost trembling as they rhythmically stroked his brother's hair. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he whispered, completely oblivious to the others watching him.

A sniffling Rin edged closer and ran her hand through her lord's white hair as well. "Is...is he okay?" she choked out.

"Yeah," Inuyasha forced out and did not even protest when Rin joined her lord in Inuyasha's lap.

The others respectfully left them in peace, turning their attention to Kagome instead.

"That was amazing, Lady Kagome!" Miroku said.

Sango nodded her agreement, and Kirara mewed. "Very impressive. What was it that you did?"

Kagome blushed at their obvious amazement and waved her hand at them. "That? Oh, that was just something I picked up in a first aid course I took just after falling down the well. I figured it might come in handy some day with as often as Inuyasha gets injured. It's called rescue breathing. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, but it is most effective in buying a victim time until the paramedics can come."

They blinked at her explanation, unsure of what half the things she mentioned were. "Um, is this something you could possibly teach us to use, Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Kagome put a finger to her chin. "I don't see why not. In fact, I don't know why I didn't think to teach it to you before. The mouth to mouth isn't all that hard, but you can't practice on someone who is breathing or you might hurt them."

Miroku grinned wickedly. "Mouth to mouth, huh? I believe that must have been the kiss you gave Lord Sesshomaru."

"I didn't kiss him! Miroku, you pervert, he's just a kid. Mouth to mouth is another name for rescue breathing, helping someone breathe until their lungs can do it on their own again," Kagome explained. She scowled at the rather relieved look that passed over Sango's face as well. It was a good thing she had explained.

Miroku glanced over at the collar that had been used to bind Sesshomaru. He examined the sutras carefully, then handed it to Kagome.

"Take a look at that, Kagome," he said.

Kagome nearly dropped it as it made contact with her skin, and she glanced up at Miroku. "That is a very strong spell. I would expect that this might even give adult Sesshomaru a challenge."

"Well, it was meant to hold a youkai," Sango reasoned.

"Indeed," Miroku said. "But how do you supposed a gang of low class bandits could have come by such a powerful device? Obviously, they were not the ones who planned the attack or they would have known better than to sell something carrying Sesshomaru's scent."

Kagome frowned.

"And such an item is quite hard to come by even for those that understand demons. It would take an impressive amount of spiritual power and skill to create the spells," Miroku explained.

"Like a miko, perhaps?" Kagome suggested.

Miroku and Sango looked at her. "Well, not the average miko. Perhaps one of

Kikyo's skill level."

"Why? What are you thinking, Kagome? Do you think there is a miko involved?" Sango asked.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who was still embracing his brother, but also had one ear turned towards them. "Well, at the kimono shop, just before the woman told us to look west, in the opposite direction, Machi touched her arm," Kagome explained. "It was nothing really, but when she touched the woman, the woman's eyes seemed to glaze over. But maybe she was just trying to remember."

"No, the miko Machi did seem eager for us to go west instead of east," Sango said.

"But what would a miko want with a youkai child? And would Machi even have the skill to create such powerful sutras?" Miroku questioned.

"Keh, I doubt it. And I haven't caught her scent anywhere near this place, Sesshomaru or any of these so-called bandits," Inuyasha interjected. "She probably just wanted to get us out of her village as soon as possible."

The others looked up at the hanyou, who now stood beside them, holding his brother with Rin clinging to his leg, and followed his gaze to the bandits, who squirmed against their bonds.

"What are we going to do with them?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha grinned broadly and replied, "Move them inside that hut, and Miroku could you seal the roof?"

Miroku nodded.

"Good, then do it and light all the incense again. Let's see how they like being the ones tied up and left to breath noxious smoke," Inuyasha instructed, protectively running a hand over his brother's head as he spoke.

As his friends were about to go, Inuyasha called out, "Sango, Kagome."

The two girls paused, waiting for the hanyou to speak.

"I-uh-thank you, Kagome, for what you did. And would you look over the girl? She was in that smoke a long time too, and I hear some rasping to her breathing."

Kagome nodded and pulled Rin aside.

"Sango, I-will you..?" Inuyasha began, but had difficulty finishing.

Sango put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll check him for you."

Inuyasha smiled his thanks and gently handed Sesshomaru to Sango. Unfortunately, the entire kidnapping ordeal had him completely terrified, and he whimpered loudly and refused to release Inuyasha's firerat.

Inuyasha's expression flashed concern, but Sango told him, "Don't worry. He'll be better once he's had a chance to rest and recover. Let him hold onto you, I can examine him as long as he is calm."

Inuyasha nodded and cradled Sesshomaru in his arm. The little youkai stopped whining once he realized he was not to be handed over and he lay there, just staring up at Inuyasha's face. Slowly he relaxed and even began to play with Inuyasha's fingers when the hanyou lifted them to scratch his nose. The little claws traced his brother's larger ones and he sighed in contentment.

Smiling, Sango gently reached over to examine him for injury. Sesshomaru did not smile or laugh this time, but he endured it; and all the while he never released his brother's hand or strayed his gaze from Inuyasha's face.

Sango sat back on her heels when she was done. "Inuyasha, he has a few minor injuries, bruises and stuff, but those should heal quickly. His hands have some burns from contact with the sutras, but those should heal quickly, too. But he is still very weak and I'm worried about how hot he feels. I'm not as familiar with youkai like him, but I think he might be running a fever. Let's just keep him hydrated, fed and rested for the next couple days and see."

Kagome came back leading Rin. "I gave Rin some medicine to soothe her throat and chest. I think just being in the fresh air again will help. At least the air was just irritating, not lethal, for humans."

Rin moved over to kneel beside Sesshomaru. "How is my lord feeling? I feel much better thanks to Kagome's medicine."

Sesshomaru looked over at her, his golden eyes listless and dull. One hand he kept latched to his brother's fingers and the other he extended to touch Rin's face. Rin smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his brow, but flinched when her lips touched his skin.

"Why is he so hot?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sango admitted. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on him for now."

Sesshomaru turned his head and licked Rin's hand, then rolled over and burrowed against the red fold's of Inuyasha's fire rat. Inuyasha frowned and said, "Maybe we should take him back to Kaede's until he's better."

Kagome smiled. "That would be a good idea. And I can go home and get some medicine that is for reducing fever."

They paused, waiting for Inuyasha to throw a fit about her leaving and saying that she didn't have time to waste by going home. Instead he tightened his hold on his brother and said, "Yeah, that'd be a good idea, Kagome. The medicines from your time work much better."

He stood up, retrieved Tenseiga and awkwardly worked to sheath it with only one arm. How did Sesshomaru do this? And make it look so damn easy?

"Hey, Inuyasha," Miroku called out. "I've got the hut prepared and the incense ready. We simply need to move them inside."

Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru, unsure of how to help. He couldn't put him down, nor could he bring him close to the incense again. He himself would get a bit queasy in the amount of time it would take to haul the humans inside.

Sango sensed his confusion and offered, "I'll help you, Miroku."

As they moved towards the now struggling kidnappers, Inuyasha called out, "I'm sure someone will find you soon. And you tell your leader that if they try a stunt like this again, I won't be so lenient."

The men tried to shout through their gags.

Miroku smiled at the man he dragged. "And look on the bright side. At least no youkai will attack you with all that incense in the air."

That accomplished, the group moved quickly to put some distance between themselves and that village. Kaede's village was at least another day's journey on foot, so they moved at the quickest pace they could maintain. By the time night fell, all were exhausted and eager for a rest. Kagome was too tired to even make Ramen, so they settled for cold stores that she had instead. Even Inuyasha was worn out, seeing as how he did not even complain about not getting Ramen.

An abnormal silence encompassed the group. Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Miroku settled wearily back to watch as Kagome, Rin and Inuyasha tried to get Sesshomaru to drink and eat something.

"Come on, my lord, please. You will not get better if you do not eat," Rin pleaded with him, but Sesshomaru made no response. He simply lay there, his hand refusing to release Inuyasha's fingers. He panted slightly as if trying to cool himself of the fever that ravaged him.

Kagome touched his cheek and jerked her hand back. "Inuyasha, he's even hotter than before. This is serious. We have to get that fever to come down, or he might not make it."

"I know that!" Inuyasha snapped at her.

Kagome ignored his remark. She pressed a bottle of water to the little youkai's lips and pleaded softly, "Come on, Sesshomaru. Drink just a little, okay?"

His only indication he had even heard her was to wearily lift his gaze to her face. Inuyasha started to growl low in his chest, an obvious sign of his growing frustration. Finally, he parted his lips and let out a very low and fierce growl as he snapped his fangs. Sesshomaru responded with a series of low whines, but Inuyasha cut him off with another growl.

"Stop it, Inuyasha! There's no need to scare him like that!" Kagome cried out.

"He's not being cruel, Kagome, he's communicating in a way his brother will better understand," Sango explained. "Youkai are not like us. They are more feral and instinctual, like animals, especially when hurt or stressed. It may seem frightening to us, but it is comforting to Sesshomaru. Look."

Kagome did as she was asked and saw that Sesshomaru had indeed responded and was lapping weakly at the condensation on the mouth of the bottle. Gently she tilted it so that a small amount trickled onto his waiting tongue. Sesshomaru obediently drank his fill, then let his head fall back against Inuyasha's arm.

"There has to be something more wrong than just the smoke," Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, whatever is wrong we need to keep an eye on his temperature," Kagome told him, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand. The others were already sound asleep, and Rin was wavering where she sat.

"Rin, why don't you go lie down," she suggested to the girl. Rin yawned and sleepily protested, but Kagome plucked her up and put her inside the sleeping bag. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of Lord Sesshomaru tonight. Inuyasha won't let anything happen to him."

Rin continued to protest until her eyes closed and she succumbed to her exhaustion.

Kagome moved back over to Inuyasha, who sat cradling his brother. Her heart ached to look at them. Inuyasha was clearly fatigued. He leaned back against a tree for support and his shoulders slumped. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his forehead was creased with concern; he looked like a parent worrying over their sick child.

Sesshomaru looked so tiny, lying in his brother's arms and almost completely obscured within the billowing red sleeves of Inuyasha's kimono. His little hands gripped Inuyasha's fingers tightly, while he absently rubbed circles over the smooth surface of the claws with his thumbs. His golden eyes stared into the night, though they did not appear to be seeing anything. His mouth was opened slightly, revealing the set of tiny fangs, as he panted.

An even bigger yawn broke her concentration. Kagome stretched and sank down beside Inuyasha. He looked at her and said, "You should get some sleep, too. Tomorrow will be a long, hard trip."

Before she could deny this, Kagome was already fast asleep. Inuyasha smiled softly at her. Extracting his finger's from Sesshomaru's grip, he lifted her into his arm and moved her to her sleeping bag, then settled back against his tree. Sesshomaru whined softly as his hands searched for the missing fingers, so Inuyasha put his hand back.

This was going to be a very long night. He just hoped the pup didn't get any worse. Sesshomaru had not fallen asleep and he still played with Inuyasha's claws, but the movements were sluggish. The good news was that his temperature had not risen since they had halted for the night. Perhaps he was finally going to get over whatever it was.

Shifting slightly, Inuyasha reached out and drew Kagome's water bottle over. His brother followed the movement with his eyes, but made no move or sign that he was thirsty. Inuyasha reached down and tore a strip of cloth from the kimono Sesshomaru wore. Gripping one end with his teeth, he twisted it into a thin cord and dipped it into the water. Despite his listlessness, this had the youkai's attention.

Inuyasha smiled and carefully retrieved the now dripping cloth. He flicked it at his brother, sprinkling him with the cool drops. Instead of giggling or squirming as he had hoped, Sesshomaru simply closed his eyes a moment as though enjoying the sensation, and then opened them to stare up at Inuyasha.

"You really aren't feeling well, huh, little guy?" he remarked softly. Sesshomaru blinked slowly in reply.

Inuyasha untwisted the rag and placed it onto his brother's forehead. He then lifted the water bottle to Sesshomaru's mouth and forced him to drink some more. Once his brother was finished, Inuyasha gathered him tightly against his chest and leapt up into the limbs of the tree overhead.

A cool night breeze stirred the upper branches that could not quite penetrate to the forest floor. He found a comfortable position and glanced down to make sure the move had not startled his brother. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind. He turned his head and gazed at the moon overhead. Inuyasha adjusted the rag so that a cool and fresh side would be against his brother's skin.

"Does that feel a bit better?"

Sesshomaru nodded once. Pleased by this response, Inuyasha reached down and traced his thumb gently over Sesshomaru's eyebrows.

"My mother used to do this for me, when I was very young. If I was sick or couldn't fall asleep, she would come in and sit beside me, stroke my face and sing a song," Inuyasha told his brother. "Sometimes I pretended to be sick or energetic, so she would come in with me for a while. I think she knew, but she never said anything. She would just sit down and be with me."

Sesshomaru let out a contented sigh and nuzzled his face into Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha blinked the tears from his eyes and looked up at the moon. It was hard to remember things like that about his mother. Even now he missed moments like those, the comfort and peace his mother gave him. Lost in his memories, Inuyasha continued to stroke his brother's face and even hummed the tune his mother always sang.

He was still humming softly when dawn flooded the sky with a pink-gray light.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this story and taken the time to review. Also for the nomination on IYFG. You all are so sweet. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I put up two chapters this time!


	9. Chapter 9: Curses and Complications

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I can wish, can't I?**

**CHAPTER 9** Curses and Complications

The others stirred shortly after daybreak. The monk first, followed by Shippo and Kirara. Rin awoke next, accustomed to rising at the slightest stirrings from her Lord. She looked around in a near panic until Miroku pointed into the limbs overhead.

"Good morning!" she called out to them. Inuyasha started and looked down. Rin waved and added, "I hope Lord Sesshomaru is doing better today."

Kagome and Sango jolted awake at the sudden shouts, glaring at the smothered laughter coming from Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha jumped down to join the others as they prepared to start the day.

"Well, well, now, Inuyasha. Have you been up all night caring for your brother?" Miroku jabbed playfully.

The others hid their smiles as the hanyou bristled and gruffly responded, "Like I had a choice. You all fell asleep and left me to deal with the brat by myself."

"Is that why you were singing to him?" Miroku couldn't help but add.

Inuyasha blushed and sank down against a tree. "Hmph, you must be hearing things, monk."

Rin scrambled over to them and peeked over Inuyasha's arm to look at Sesshomaru. He did not look any worse, but he wasn't any better than last night. Patting him gently on the head, she asked, "Is my lord not feeling any better?"

Sesshomaru's gaze rolled her direction and he just stared at her.

Rin frowned and said, "I guess not."

"Oie, girl, Rin, why don't you hold him for a bit. I need to go catch something and see if he'll eat it."

"You sure he wouldn't eat Ramen?" Kagome asked. "Shippo and I are making some for breakfast, and there's plenty here."

"I doubt it, but you can try if you want. Here, Rin," Inuyasha said. He then bent forward to place Sesshomaru into the waiting arms of the girl.

Sesshomaru whined softly and clutched his brother's sleeve, until Inuyasha pried him loose and said, "You gotta eat, brat. I'll be where you can hear me. Rin took good care of you before, so you know you don't need to be scared."

Rin nodded fiercely and hugged him against herself, rocking slightly back and forth. "I will take care of you, Lord Sesshomaru, until Master Inuyasha returns."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha one last glance, then settled against Rin. Inuyasha stretched and flexed his stiff joints before launching off into the surrounding forest.

Sango wandered over to Rin and asked, "At least he doesn't seem any worse."

Rin looked down and said in a quavering voice, "Rin is worried about her lord. Rin is not sick and she was in the smoke just as long."

"It'll be okay, Rin," Sango soothed.

"Rin doesn't want to be alone," the girl muttered softly.

"Don't worry, Rin," Sango told her, though she did not follow her own advice.

Inuyasha returned just as the Ramen finished cooking, with a freshly skinned and gutted rabbit in hand.

"Okay, girl, go get some breakfast. I'll try to make the brat eat."

Rin reluctantly handed Sesshomaru back to Inuyasha. The hanyou sat to one side and sliced the raw flesh into bite-sized chunks. Kagome frowned as he struggled to get the unresponsive youkai to eat, trying everything but the airplane coming into the hangar (as it had not yet been invented in that era). When she got up to take him his own, forgotten cup of Ramen, he was trying to use his claws to pry his brother's clenched fangs apart.

"Here, you forgot this," she told him. He growled low at his brother before looking up at her. She giggled as she heard him mutter, "Stubborn brat," underneath his breath.

He lay the piece of meat aside and set to work eating his own breakfast. Before long they had finished and were on the road again, continuing the same hurried pace from the previous day. Rin sat astride Kirara and held Sesshomaru to give Inuyasha a break, since she was the only other one he would allow to hold him.

They were moving along in silence until suddenly Sesshomaru gave a sharp cry and twisted free of Rin's grasp. He hit the ground hard, shook himself and took off at a slow run. It was such a shock, they stood there staring after him for a moment.

Finally, Inuyasha snapped out of it and easily caught his brother. Sesshomaru twisted and whined, clawing at himself hard enough to tear the kimono he was wearing, and tried desperately to free himself and take off again. Inuyasha could scarcely hold him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, but his face was creased with worry.

"Rin, what happened?" they asked the girl, since she was with him when he snapped.

Rin shrugged and bit her lip. "I'm not sure. He started to itch not long ago, but not very bad. Then all of the sudden he just ran away. Did I do something to hurt him?"

"No, not at all. We don't know what is ailing him, but it's nothing you did," Kagome quickly assured her.

Inuyasha now had his brother pinned to he ground by his hands so he couldn't keep clawing at himself. "Hey, give me a hand here!" he barked. "Help me get this ragged thing off of him."

They all ran over, but Kagome arrived first and dropped to her knees beside them. She gasped when she saw Sesshomaru struggling and the number of self-inflicted claw marks that were starting to bleed through the kimono. With shaking hands, she reached down and opened the kimono.

They all gasped in horror when they saw the inflamed rash that spanned his torso, arms and thighs. Kagome winced and said, "He's getting worse! His fever is even higher and now he's got some kind of rash."

"What the hell is wrong with him? I don't understand," Inuyasha muttered. "I don't smell any illness on him, but he's obvious suffering from something."

"Inuyasha, you really need to hurry and get him to Kaede," Sango told him, peering over their shoulders.

"Even running, I won't make it till nightfall," he snapped at them.

"Take, Kirara. She can fly you there in a matter of hours," Sango offered.

"But, we can't all ride on poor Kirara," Kagome pointed out.

"You, Inuyasha and Rin go ahead on Kirara. Miroku, Shippo and I will come along behind you," Sango replied.

"But.." Kagome began, but Sango smiled and raised her hand.

"Miroku, Shippo and I will be just fine," she said, hefting her hiraikotsu for emphasis. "Besides, you can just send Kirara back to us once you get to the village."

Inuyasha closed his brother's kimono and wrapped him in a constricting hold so that his arms were pinned to his sides and he couldn't harm himself. He pressed his mouth to his brother's ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry, but you'll only hurt yourself. Hang on a bit longer, and we'll get you some help."

Lifting the whining, writhing youkai, Inuyasha to turned to Sango and said, "Thank you. We'll send Kirara back the moment we get there. You two take care of yourselves. I don't need to be stuck taking care of you, too."

"Yeah, you be careful. We'll see you in the village," Kagome added as she climbed onto Kirara behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin.

With a fierce growl, Kirara sprang into the air.

xxxxxx

Kaede was out tending her herbs when a familiar firecat and red-clad hanyou descended nearly on top of her. Inuyasha, Kagome and a small little girl climbed off the cat before it flew off again.

"I'll head for home and bring what medicines I can find," the young miko called out, giving her a quick wave of her hand before darting off in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha greeted her, as cordially as ever. "I need your help, old hag,"

"A pleasure to see ye again, Inuyasha. In what way may an old woman help ye?" she asked, rehearsing each sutra on patience she had ever been taught.

About that time, though, she noticed a small, pale figure that Inuyasha was having a rather difficult time keeping in his arms. Peering past the red sleeves, Kaede discovered the most beautiful child she had ever seen. Its demonic heritage was obvious given the unusual coloring of its hair and eyes, as well as the markings on its face.

Something was clearly wrong with the child. Its complexion was ashen and its eyes were dull and listless despite the fierce struggle it was making. Her eyes darted quickly to the young human girl, who was trying to hide behind Inuyasha's leg.

"Where did ye find these children?" she asked.

"Keh, that don't matter, I just need you to tell me what's wrong with him," Inuyasha told her.

Kaede nodded and moved as quickly as she could towards her hut.

"This way," she instructed. "Lay him there on the mat."

Surprisingly, Inuyasha did as he was asked without complaint, but had to pin the child down by his arms as it whined and barked incoherently.

"He started doing this about two hours ago. I've had to hold him so he won't hurt himself," Inuyasha explained with such a weight of concern in his voice it surprised the old miko.

Kaede leaned over the child and put a hand to his forehead, but drew it back as soon as it touched his skin. Not only did it physically hurt her to touch him, but there was a very dark aura clinging to him.

"Goodness, he's burning up. How long has he been like this?"

"Since yesterday. He was held prisoner by some bandits using a sutra collar and some incense used against youkai with heightened senses of smell. He stopped breathing, but Kagome brought him back with a special technique from her time. And since then, he's gotten steadily worse. It can't be just the smoke that's made him so sick," Inuyasha explained.

Kaede shook her head and continued to inspect the youkai child, wincing when she saw the horrid red blistering welts that covered his tiny body. "This is no illness, Inuyasha. This youkai has a very dark curse or spell upon him."

Rin gasped. Inuyasha jerked his head up and demanded, "What!"

"Aye, a curse," Kaede explained. "It is a very simple one really, even if it's rather nasty. Though I can't ever remember it being used upon a child. Usually a bitter female will use it to seek revenge upon the offending male. It binds the person to the castor, making them suffer the further away from the castor they go. Simply put, it draws the wayward person back. If they wish to remain healthy, they will not stray far from the one they are bound to."

"How did they do this to him? Was it in the smoke? If that were the case, then how come the girl here is fine? She was in the smoke, too," Inuyasha barked, unable to fully express his rage as he had to keep the pup pinned.

Kaede quickly inspected the child's face, neck and arms. "There must be a point of contact for the curse to activate. The castor need touch the victim."

She closed her eyes and ran her hand just above the skin of his face. "Ah-ha!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes and pointing at the crescent moon on his brow. "This be the spot where the spell was placed."

"You old hag, that's just his marking," Inuyasha spat.

Kaede leaned closer and pointed at the skin around it as well. "No, look here. Ye see the redness of the skin? It is visible even to the untrained eye because he has gone so far from the source."

Rin leaned forward curiously, the exclaimed, "That is where the woman kissed my lord!"

Both Kaede and Inuyasha looked at her sharply.

"What woman?" they demanded as one.

Rin looked up at them and answered, "Right before you got there. I was trying to get Lord Sesshomaru free from the collar-" Kaede gasped at the familiar name, but did not inquire any further for the moment, "when the lady came in. She was angry at the guards for taking his clothes because you were coming. And then she came over and asked my lord what was so special about him, said she would get him back, kissed him and then left."

Kaede listened to her words grimly. This had the mark of a kuromiko on it, but she would need more to go by than just a cursed youkai child with a rather infamous name. Beside her, Inuyasha kept the youkai down but mused aloud, "There was no woman's scent at that hut. The smoke was thick, but I would have noticed her scent approaching."

After that he turned to the girl again and asked, "So, Rin, what did this woman look like?"

"I don't know," Rin told him with a shrug. "I couldn't see her face. Will you be able to take the curse off my lord, Lady Miko?"

Kaede frowned and glanced back down at the youkai. "No, I fear this be beyond my abilities to break. Kagome might be able to, if she were properly trained."

"I thought you said you could help him, old hag?" Inuyasha demanded with a snarl.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha, or ye will give the children a fright. I cannot break it, but I can help ye alter the focus of the spell, transferring it from this woman to another person."

"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kaede sighed. She was too old to handle Inuyasha. "I can make him bound to someone other than that woman. So he will remain well as long as he stays near that person. Which of ye should it be that he is bound to?"

Rin spoke up quickly. "Could- could I do it? I would do anything to help my lord and he will be with me anyways."

Kaede glanced at Inuyasha for approval, but the hanyou just said, "Keh! Do whatever you want. Better you tied to the brat than me."

Rin smiled. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, first I need ye to help me prepare the ingredients, then we will put it on your lips and you'll have to kiss him in the same spot," Kaede explained, leading the eager girl out to her garden. How such a child had gotten involved, she was very curious to know, but that would have to wait until this was taken care of.

"Hey! Don't just leave us in here! You better hurry!" the hanyou shouted after them.

Kagome returned while Rin and Kaede were sitting on the porch preparing what they needed to alter the curse. Both looked up at the approaching miko and smiled.

"Is he any better or worse?" Kagome asked immediately. She bit her lip anxiously and shifted the medical supplies in her arms.

"He'll be better soon, child. We've identified the curse causing it," Kaede explained. Such concern was typical for the young miko, but for Inuyasha it was rare and unexpected. She wondered what all had happened on this adventure. And if that really was the same Lord Sesshomaru who was brother to Inuyasha? She had heard that the youkai lord had retained a young human ward.

"A curse!" Kagome exclaimed. "Oh, the poor thing, what horrible person would do that to a child, youkai or not?"

"I'm going to help my lord, Kagome!" Rin explained excitedly.

"Indeed," Kaede acknowledged. "Come, let us go inside and begin."

"Hey," Inuyasha protested as soon as they entered. "Does that stuff have to smell so awful?"

"Do ye wish it to work? Then yes it does. Now cease your barking Inuyasha and hold his head still so we may do this properly," Kaede ordered him roughly.

Kagome moved over and offered, "Here, let me hold his arms. I think you should be the one he can see."

Inuyasha agreed with a nod, and making sure Kagome had a good grip on his arms, moved up and gripped the little youkai's face between his hands. The golden eyes looked up at him with a look of utter terror and pain, and then a low whine escaped his lips.

Inuyasha bent and licked his face once, then said, "It'll be over soon, brat. Hold on for just a little bit longer, okay?"

To everyone's surprise, the little youkai whimpered again, but nodded and became relatively still.

"Okay, child, quickly. Let me dust your lips with this. I know it may be uncomfortable, but ye must resist licking your lips," Kaede instructed.

Rin patiently waited while they prepared her, then she crawled over to her lord as carefully as if she thought her lips might fall off. Then carefully she bent and planted her lips right over his blue crescent.

As soon as she sat up, they could visibly see the little youkai relax. His eyes cleared and he smiled briefly up at Inuyasha and Rin before they fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

"But he's still feverish and has that awful rash," Kagome said.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, but he will now be able to heal and should not fall ill unless he strays too far from Rin." She glanced at the supplies Kagome had brought and suggested, "Perhaps ye should tend to him now. It will aid his recovery, I'm certain."

Kaede moved to the far side of her hut to await the remainder of their party, whom she figured would be arriving shortly. It was a wonder to her that Inuyasha would be so attentive to this young one. He tenderly held the youkai while Kagome rubbed a salve over the inflamed skin and Rin dabbed his neck and face with a cool cloth.

The little girl Rin was a marvel as well. She seemed to adore the little youkai like a brother or family member, unlike most children who were taught to fear youkai from their cradles.

"So, Inuyasha," she finally asked. "Where on earth did ye find these children? And is that the same Lord Sesshomaru ye call half-brother?"

Inuyasha did not stop stroking the white hair as he looked up. "Yeah, this brat is Sesshomaru. And don't bother asking how he got like this, cause that's what we were trying to figure out when this other shit happened. And that girl is his ward."

"And your brother's other companions? Did they abandon their lord?" Kaede pressed.

"Keh," Inuyasha started, but Rin broke in with a very sad voice. "No, they died to save Rin and her lord when the men attacked. But her lord will bring them back once he is taller again."

Kaede looked up, then, noticing the extra sword at Inuyasha's side when he put a hand on its hilt. "Ah, so it is true, that your brother carries such a legendary sword. But are ye sure it can indeed help them?"

"If the bastard cared enough to use it once he's back to normal, it probably could," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I know he can do it. That was how he saved Rin when she died," the little girl put in shyly.

Everyone jerked their heads up at that. Rin sat quietly, with her knees tucked beneath her chin and traced a pattern on the floor with her finger.

"Are you saying Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to resurrect you?" Kagome asked.

Rin did not look up but she nodded. "Rin found her lord injured in the woods and tried to give him food and water, but he refused and told Rin he did not eat human food. Rin kept trying to find something he could eat, but the villagers caught her and beat her. Her lord asked what had happened, but Rin did not talk then. So she smiled. Her lord did not talk much either, so he must have understood."

She took a deep breath. "Rin's village was attacked by wolves after and she ran, but the wolves caught her. It was cold and dark. Then there was light and Lord Sesshomaru was holding her and looking down at her. Master Jaken was there and he said Lord Sesshomaru had revived Rin with Tenseiga."

The others exchanged stunned glances, the same question on all their minds: Why had he revived a human child? Especially one who had seen him in his time of weakness? Only Inuyasha was rude enough to actually ask.

"Keh, why would Sesshomaru bring back a human kid like you for?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded in a tone that told him he would have been through the floorboards already had he not been holding his brother.

Rin did not seem bothered by it. "Rin doesn't know, but she thinks her lord was lonely and sad. Master Jaken is so loud and annoying and Ah and Un are too quiet. It is Rin's job to be in the middle and be not so quiet like Ah Un, or so loud like Master Jaken. And her lord is so serious Rin has to play for him, too. She is his happiness for him when he is so sad."

The others fell silent considering her words. Inuyasha looked down at his brother, who slept so peacefully in his arms. The rash was already starting to clear and his face was already taking on a much healthier tone. He had never before considered that someone like his brother could be lonely. The bastard seemed to try so hard to keep everyone as distant as possible. And he had never even considered his brother's happiness as the only thing that seemed to cause that was his own pain and suffering.

Perhaps the way Sesshomaru was behaving as a pup was not so unbelievable. If his brother really was normal beneath all that pomp and fluff, then he would be this way as a child. It made him even more curious as to what had changed his brother so much. Had his birth really been such a blow and insult to Sesshomaru? Was hatred for him the reason he was that way?

Sesshomaru shifted in his arms and tangled a fist in a lock of Inuyasha's hair that had fallen over his shoulder. Letting out a contented sigh, the little youkai murmured, "Father."

Inuyasha started. He glanced at the others, but they seemed more concerned with cheering Rin for the moment. Kagome had apparently explained the significance of the girl's shift to third person speech.

Was his brother thinking of their father, or had he just called Inuyasha father? Inuyasha clutched him closer and let a low growl rumble in his chest to soothe the youkai.

"Father," the little youkai mumbled again at the sound.

Inuyasha continued to growl. He wasn't sure if he wanted to encourage his brother to start thinking of him as his father. And he knew it would be a bad idea to start thinking of his brother as his own pup.

It was a little too late for that, though.


	10. Chapter 10 Some Good, Clean Fun

**Disclaimer: Not mine, darn it!**

**CHAPTER 10 **Some Good, Clean Fun

Just before nightfall, Sango, Miroku and Shippo returned on Kirara. The poor neko was exhausted and Sango made sure to give her a nice reward before Kirara curled up and went to sleep in her lap.

They had been concerned upon entering the hut and seeing Inuyasha still holding Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry, he's healing now," Kagome assured them.

"Aye, it was a curse that had the little one so ill," Kaede explained.

Miroku looked up sharply at that. "A curse you say? This is most perplexing. Lord Sesshomaru is first targeted with a mysterious curse that returns him to his childhood, yet left no trace or clue as to who had placed it. Then after all the work and risk to do that to a youkai like Lord Sesshomaru, they just leave him there.

"Then villagers attack him and kill his companions, but again, nothing is done to take his life until he and Rin were kidnapped and this strange woman places a curse on him. Is she connected in some way to the original spell? Or did she just happen to need a youkai child and chose Lord Sesshomaru by coincidence?"

"Why would anyone need a youkai child?" Shippo wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Rin put in suddenly. "But they did want my lord. They were upset that I had been brought as well because they were only supposed to bring the little youkai with the white hair and the moon. They said a lady had told them to get him for her. If any youkai would do, wouldn't they have asked for Shippo or my lord?"

"Well, we can probably assume that this lady and the one who kissed him are indeed one and the same, however this does not mean she was involved in the spell that started this whole mess," Miroku said. "I suspect, however, that this woman has some sort of spiritual powers."

"That is my suspicion also," Kaede told them. "The misuse of spiritual items and spells reminds me much of the kuromiko Tsubaki. She may have been defeated, but sadly there are others out there, who put pure spiritual powers to impure use."

Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all shot Miroku glares. He lifted his hands and

offered them his most innocent smile.

"You misunderstand me. I simply use my abilities to ensure that my companions and mine's physical needs are met, so that we may be able to continue our hunt for Naraku."

"We never said anything, monk," Sango told him.

Kagome nodded. "Sounds like someone has a guilty conscious."

Miroku sighed. "Alas, that the innocent are often punished for the deeds of the wicked. I only wish for the well-being of my friends."

"Oh, give it a rest, you perverted monk," Inuyasha snapped at him. "Well, then I guess we need to hunt down any nearby kuromikos and I'll get the truth out of them with my Tetsusaiga. No one attacks my pup and gets away with it."

There was an awkward silence that was suddenly broken by a long, loud yawn from the pup in question. Sesshomaru stretched as he bared his fangs to the room, then blinked open his golden eyes. He took a moment to gauge his surroundings before he smiled up at Inuyasha.

He turned his head and licked the arm that held him, then exclaimed, "Inyasa!"

Inuyasha immediately bent all his attention on his brother. He ruffled the little youkai's hair affectionately and said, "You feeling better now, brat?"

Sesshomaru nodded and sat up. He glanced down at himself and whined softly, lifting the ragged garment up for Inuyasha to see.

"I know, pup, don't worry. I got your other stuff back for you. But you'll need a bath before you can change. I can still smell that smoke on you."

Sesshomaru frowned and nodded, crouching on Inuyasha's lap as he turned his gaze outwards. He flinched when he noticed Kaede, but forgot the stranger when he spotted Rin.

"Rin!" he barked happily and tackled her to the floor. He sniffed her face and hair, then gave her a lick on the cheek before letting her sit up.

She beamed at him and attacked him with wriggling fingers to his ribs. "My lord is feeling much better now!"

Sesshomaru collapsed into a giggling heap, yipping out pleas for her to stop between the fits of laughter. The others looked on in amazement, though none more than Kaede, who had not yet seen this feared youkai lord at play.

When Rin finally relented, Sesshomaru lay there panting for a moment, before turning and launching himself at Inuyasha. The hanyou fell backwards, pretending that Sesshomaru had overpowered him.

"Oie, pup, you're getting strong!" he told him.

Delighted, Sesshomaru crawled up his brother's stomach and sat down on his chest. He peered down at Inuyasha, then announced, "Hungry. Are we eat now?"

"Oh, so now you're hungry, are you?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted his brother so he could roll back up to a sitting position, then deposited the little youkai back into his lap.

Sesshomaru nodded and put his hands on his stomach. "All empty."

Inuyasha smiled at him, and poked his brother's stomach gently. "I guess we'll have to fix that, then, won't we?"

Turning finally to the others, he barked out, "Hey, Kaede, how far away from Rin can he go, before he starts to get sick again?"

Kaede stirred her fire and watched him over the flames. "Ye wish to take him away?"

"No, you old hag, I need to take him hunting," Inuyasha explained. "The pup don't eat what the rest of us eat. I'll take the girl if I have to, but it would be easier without her."

This conversation brought Kaede back to Sesshomaru's attention and he quickly scrambled to hide beneath Inuyasha's thick length of white hair. Golden eyes blinked out, studying Kaede closely.

"Ye should be safe enough to hunt along the edge of the wood, but ye should go no further than the well," Kaede told him. "It would not be worth the risk so soon after healing."

"Keh," Inuyasha said and stood up, readjusting the swords so they hung properly from his waist. "We'll be back. Unfortunately, the spring is too far, so I'll have to come back for the girl first. She reeks of smoke as well, so it'll be good to get them both cleaned."

That said, Inuyasha strode firmly out of the hut and into the deepening night. As soon as he was gone, the others exchanged serious glances.

"I am surprised to see him so attached to his despised older brother. I had expected he would have left him to die, or at least be avoiding any contact with him," Kaede remarked.

Sango frowned into the fire, stroking Kirara's fur as she slept. "I know. I had expected much the same, but he's been surprisingly protective of him."

"You heard what he called him, did you not?" Miroku questioned, as solemn as the rest.

The others nodded.

"Do you really think he's starting to consider Sesshomaru his own child...er...pup?" Kagome asked.

"It's hard to imagine Inuyasha being mature enough to be a father, but he does seem to be exhibiting some very fatherly behavior towards his brother," Sango told them.

"Aye, that he does," Kaede put in. "And I believe we should keep an eye on him. It is good for him to care for his brother, but should he become too attached, he may be tempted to just keep his brother as he is, rather than restoring him."

Rin sniffed quietly. "But my lord cannot stay like this."

"Aye, he will have to be restored," Kaede told them. "And I fear for Inuyasha should he fully accept Sesshomaru as his own. It would likely crush that fragile spark of caring that has finally managed to spring up in him."

"Perhaps it is simply time for the man to have children of his own then," Miroku suggested suddenly, smiling suggestively at Kagome. "It would help keep his mind off losing his brother."

Kagome blushed and looked torn between strangling the monk with her bare hands or searching for a weapon first. Sango beat her to it, though, and clobbered his skull with her hiraikotsu.

"Is that all you can ever think about, you lecher?" Sango scolded.

Shippo and Rin smothered giggles, and Kaede sighed. She was just too old for this.

As soon as they had cleared the village, Inuyasha stopped to let his brother come out.

"Hurry up, pup. If you want to eat, you're gonna have to pull your own weight this hunt. Do you smell anything yet?"

Inuyasha had already been testing the air and found a very fresh trail of rabbit not far away. With his brother's nose being so much stronger, he should be able to pick it up in no time. Sesshomaru crouched on the ground in front of him, a tiny patch of white in the darkness, and looked up at him with luminous golden eyes. The little youkai sniffed for a moment, then pointed up at Inuyasha.

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I know you smell me. But what else do you smell?" Before that tiny, clawed finger could swing back towards its owner, Inuyasha added, "Besides yourself. What do you smell to eat?"

Sesshomaru tested the air again and started hesitantly in the direction of the rabbits. "Good, pup," Inuyasha praised, which brought a smile to his brother's face.

"Alright, let's go catch you one. Quiet, though."

The pup's jaw clamped shut. Silently, they trailed the scent of their prey until they found it hiding in a small clump of grass. Inuyasha crept around flushed it out. He moved in a silent circle, flushing it back towards Sesshomaru until the pup finally managed to snare it in his claws.

"Okay, now you have to kill it, pup," Inuyasha instructed, feeling a surprising bit of remorse to see it writhing in agony upon his brother's claws.

Sesshomaru nodded and tore the rabbit's throat out, then handed it up to Inuyasha. The hanyou sighed and snapped the poor creature's neck to make sure it had no bit of life left, then set about skinning and gutting it. Sesshomaru watched eagerly, leaning onto his brother's leg in anticipation.

Inuyasha laughed as he quickly sliced it into bite-sized bits and handed them to the little youkai. As soon as his brother slowed down and enjoyed the meat a little more, Inuyasha started to tease him with it. Lowering it, only to lift it just out of his reach.

Sesshomaru giggled, thinking it great fun. He crouched low and pounced after it until he figured out that while Inuyasha held the one piece above his head, the rest lay unprotected in his lap. With a triumphant growl he snatched it up and devoured it before Inuyasha could pull it away.

"What a smart pup," Inuyasha praised, handing his brother the final piece. Sesshomaru lay back in his brother's lap and proceeded to lick his claws clean of all blood.

Inuyasha watched his brother through the corner of his eye. As playful as he was, traces of fatigue still showed in the pup's face. Once those tiny claws were cleaned to satisfaction, they wandered up and tangled in the long white strands of Inuyasha's hair that kept floating past his face.

Smiling, Inuyasha tucked his arms beneath his brother and lifted him.

"Time to head back for Rin so you two can get clean, then it's time to sleep," Inuyasha told him as they moved swiftly into the village.

Sesshomaru batted at his hair and said, "I not-," a yawn cut him off, "-sleepy."

"Of course not," Inuyasha replied.

His startled companions turned towards them as they burst back into Kaede's hut. Sango, Shippo and Kaede had lain down for the night, but Kagome, Miroku and Rin were still awake.

"Is he okay?" Kagome questioned, noticing that Sesshomaru was being carried again.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just tired. Rin, you ready?" Inuyasha announced.

Rin nodded, but Kagome put in, "Hold on one sec. Okay, now I'm ready, too!"

She hoisted her bag up over her shoulder and moved to stand behind Rin at the door. Inuyasha just stared at her.

"You're going to bathe, too?"

Kagome giggled, "No, silly, I'm going to help you. It's hard to give kids a bath, and I have shampoo that should help get rid of the smoke better than just water."

"Keh, all you have to do is toss them in. What's so hard about that?" Inuyasha retorted as he headed back outside.

Kagome looked scandalized. "Toss them in? Don't tell me that's how you bathed him the first time?"

"Keh, he got clean didn't he?" Inuyasha fired back.

Kagome took Rin's hand and followed after the hanyou. "Well, I'll show you how to give them a real bath."

"Suit yourself," Inuyasha told her.

"Okay," Kagome said as soon as she had both children standing beside the water Inuyasha had found. "Now, Inuyasha undress your brother and put this around him."

Kagome set to work on helping Rin undress then covered her with a towel. After a bit more of a struggle, Inuyasha managed to do the same for his brother.

"Now, you gently put him in the water. DON'T throw him in."

Inuyasha scowled at her, and when she wasn't looking gave Sesshomaru a shove so that he tumbled face-first into the water. The little youkai yipped and waved his arms helplessly as he plunged into the shallow water.

Kagome shot him a glare and Inuyasha shrugged at her. "He tripped."

She narrowed her eyes and helped a giggling Rin walk into the water. Sesshomaru, eager to see everything as a game, shot up, dripping and shook himself before he lunged for Inuyasha. He laughed loudly as Inuyasha caught him and held him back out over the water, trying to avoid wetting his own clothes.

"Nice try, pup. Now back into the water with you," Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru whimpered as he was placed gently back into the water beneath Kagome's watchful eye. He had wanted to splash again.

Before either kid could get too wild, Kagome whipped out her shampoo and showed Inuyasha what to do using Rin. The girl waited patiently for her hair to be rinsed, then started to sling water back at Sesshomaru, who had been diligently trying to soak everything within a five-foot radius.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you not think I am clean?' she joked.

He laughed and walked over to whisper something in her ear. Rin laughed and nodded. Both Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances, wondering what they were up to. They sat back as the two children splashed together in the shallows and ignored the adults. Then suddenly a large splash of water hit Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome squealed and Inuyasha shouted.

They wiped water from their eyes only to see Rin and Sesshomaru giggling uncontrollably from the safety of the stream.

"Why you..!" Inuyasha cried, leaping into the stream, heedless of being completely dressed.

The two squealed and ran in opposite directions as the hanyou hunted them. Kagome sighed and took off her shoes and socks, then wrung out her hair. She looked back up to see what they were up to when another large wave crashed down on her. This one caused by Inuyasha pouncing at his brother.

"That's it!" Kagome cried out, smiling broadly as she stalked into the water. She rolled up her wet sleeves and bent to put her hands in the water. "If that's how you want to play, then be prepared!"

Cupping her hands, she swept up the water and pushed it towards the others. Inuyasha smiled at her, baring a fang as he did.

"Oie, wench, you better run," he warned.

Kagome squealed with delight and ran after Rin and Sesshomaru along the bank. They played at that until Rin and Kagome were shivering from the cold.

"Okay, out and time to dry off. All of you," Inuyasha announced. Rin and Kagome scurried for their towels, then ran behind some nearby trees to change, while Inuyasha and his brother simply shook themselves dry in true inu fashion. Inuyasha then retrieved his brother's white kimono from Kagome's bag and dressed him.

Sesshomaru growled his pleasure as Inuyasha raked his fingers through his wet hair, smoothing out any tangles. Sesshomaru twisted around and gave Inuyasha a quick lick on the cheek before curling up against his chest and falling fast asleep.

Inuyasha stroked his brother's hair and whispered, "Night to you too, pup. Sleep well."

Kagome and Rin came tramping out of the brush a moment later, their damp hair swept up in towels. Kagome set the damp items in a pile beside her bag, then pulled out two of the strange items she used for grooming her teeth. She handed one to Rin and turned towards Sesshomaru.

"He's already asleep?" she said with a frown.

"Yeah, it has been a long day for him," Inuyasha told her with more than a little sarcasm.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, when I was at home I picked up some extra toothbrushes for him and Rin. I guess we'll just have to start brushing his teeth tomorrow. Though I wonder if his fangs will be something of a problem? The toothbrush might not hold up."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, what does he need his teeth groomed for?"

"Yes, Kagome, is it safe to stick this stick in my mouth?" Rin added.

Kagome laughed. "It's perfectly safe. Just don't stick it too far in. Come on, I'll show you real quick so we can head back to the hut."

Rin obeyed without complaint, and soon they had everything packed for the walk back to Kaede's hut. The whole way back, though, Rin kept smacking her lips and saying, "My mouth feels so cold."

"That just means it's clean," Kagome told her.

Rin frowned. "I don't know. Clean or not, I don't think Lord Sesshomaru is going to like it when you teach him tomorrow."

As quietly as they could, the four slipped inside Kaede's hut. Inuyasha settled in a corner and adjusted his brother on his lap. He stared off into the darkness as he stroked his brother's hair. Kagome put away her stuff and opened her sleeping bag for Rin to crawl in.

The little girl shook her head, though, and moved timidly to stand in front of Inuyasha. His golden eyes darted over to her as he waited for her to speak.

Rin dug her toe into the floor and twisted her hands behind her back. "Um, I was wondering if I could sleep near my lord tonight?"

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who smiled encouragingly, then rolled his eyes skyward. "Fine, bring a blanket over and you can lay beside me."

"Oh, thank you!" Rin exclaimed in a whisper, and hurried brought a blanket and curled up right in front of him so that she could look at Sesshomaru.

Her pale, sleeping face was the last thing Inuyasha saw before he, too, succumbed to the much needed call of slumber; but when dawn first crept into the hut, he awoke to find the little girl curled up in his lap as well, with Sesshomaru balled up down inside his kimono again. How they had managed that without waking him had him mystified, but he grudgingly chalked it up to good, old-fashioned exhaustion. Worrying was very tiring, even more so when the one you're worried about is a pup.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**CHAPTER 11 Lord of the Western Lands, Meet My Mother**

Apparently it was exhausting for the little ones too, because Rin and Sesshomaru were still asleep by the time even Kagome and Shippo were awake. Each time one of them stirred, Inuyasha had warned them to be quiet with a glare and a low growl. Each time he was met with a confused look, then hushed awwwws as they glanced down at the sleeping girl and the twitching bulge in Inuyasha's kimono before putting on a dramatic presentation of tip-toeing outside.

Yet Inuyasha did not stir until he sensed them waking. Sesshomaru was the first to fully reach consciousness and he did so with a wide yawn and a low growl. He crawled slowly out of Inuyasha's kimono and licked his brother on the cheek.

"Inyasa!" he exclaimed happily, unfazed by the hanyou's annoyed glare.

Glancing down, he noticed Rin, who was just showing signs of life herself.

"Rin!' he exclaimed with glee and launched himself at the little girl. Inuyasha caught him by the back of his kimono in midair and snarled at him.

"Don't you do that to her, baka! She's just a mortal; you'll hurt her and scare her to death."

Sesshomaru whined softly and reached down to stroke Rin's face with his palm. She opened her eyes at the contact and grinned broadly.

"Good morning, my lord. And what are you doing up there? Were you going to jump on me?" she asked with a giggle.

Sesshomaru nodded once and patted her face again. "Poor Rin. I be careful."

Rin laughed again and licked his hand, as she had seen her lord do before. "I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Sesshomaru smiled and then twisted to try to see his brother. Inuyasha just looked at him pointedly.

"I be careful," Sesshomaru assured him again, then wriggled against the hand that held him. "Inyasa let go? Hungry."

Inuyasha bit back a smile as his brother twisted and tried to get a good grip on his arm so he could try to push himself free.

"Did I hear someone say they're hungry?" Kagome asked brightly. Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshomaru all looked over at the door where she stood. "Well, that's good because we have a breakfast feast that I think will please everyone's palate."

All three perked up at that and followed Kagome outside. She had been very busy that morning. A large pink blanket was spread over the ground and a number of plates and dishes nearly obscured it from view. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and Kirara already sat around the edges with servings of various dishes in front of them. Rin's jaw dropped, and she and Sesshomaru ran over to the blanket.

Rin dropped to her knees like the others, but Sesshomaru yipped excitedly and followed his nose to a dish filled with raw diced beef. He nearly stepped on some items and tipped over a bottle of sake as he passed. Miroku gasped and righted the bottle, then lifted Sesshomaru by the back of his obi with one hand and the dish of meat with the other.

The little youkai froze, instantly recognizing the monk with the cursed hand. And said hand held the meat he'd been after.

"Uh-uh, _Lord_ Sesshomaru," Miroku chided kindly. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to spill the sake and spoil this delicious feast before any of us has had a chance to eat. Though I am glad to see you are feeling well again."

Sesshomaru just watched him with wary, unblinking golden eyes as the monk settled him on the ground beside Rin and placed the bowl in front of him. Kagome laughed and pulled Inuyasha to sit down beside her.

"Okay, everyone, dig in," Kagome announced. Sesshomaru smacked his lips and swallowed the chunk of meat he had just stuffed into his mouth.

Inuyasha discovered several steaming cups of Ramen and busily shoveled the hot noodles into his mouth.

"This is delicious, Kagome, thank you," Sango told her.

Miroku and Kaede murmured their agreement.

Kagome beamed and made sure everyone had plenty before digging in herself.

Sesshomaru licked the bowl clean once it was empty and lifted it to Kagome. She smiled and asked, "Aww, did you want some more?"

He dipped his head and Kagome took the bowl and handed him another. Sesshomaru smiled at her and eagerly dug into it.

"I suppose I must be grateful you are taking such good care of this little youkai for me," a female voice said from just behind them.

The group turned, hands already resting on their weapons. There behind them stood a beautiful young woman, with long, dark hair and a lithe, slender form. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"Who are you and why don't you have any scent?" he demanded angrily. Upon hearing his growl, Sesshomaru dropped his bowl and shot up Inuyasha's back to hide beneath his hair.

"I am not the one who is important here," the woman told him, completely undisturbed by his threatening manner. She pointed a slender finger at the tiny golden eyes that peeked out from Inuyasha's hair. "He is the remarkable one, and I'm afraid I must have him. Surely you tire of caring for one so young and helpless?"

Inuyasha growled harshly and drew Tetsusaiga. "No one lays a hand on MY pup and lives. I don't know who you are or what your interest in my pup is, but this is your last warning. Leave or die."

"Oh, but I don't think you understand. He is mine, and I will not leave without him," the woman told them, her hand coming to rest on a sword she wore at her hip.

She drew the weapon and lunged for Inuyasha with a speed that rivaled an adult Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha just managed to parry with Tetsusaiga and leap a good distance from his companions to get room to use his Kaze no Kizu.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried, out running forward with her hiraikotsu in hand. The woman turned and drew a pentacle on a chain from beneath her kimono and extended it towards the slayer. A short spell left her lips and a bright light pulsed out from the pentacle and froze Sango in her tracks.

"You will not interfere, slayer," the woman chided, and turned back to face Inuyasha. Apparently her knowledge of him did not extend to his sword. Her hesitation to deal with Sango gave the hanyou time to launch a Kaze no Kizu attack. The arcs of light bore down on her so quickly that even with her incredible speed, she sustained a large wound to her chest and leg.

"Damn you, half-demon!" she hissed. Another spell left her mouth and the wounds began to knit themselves back together.

Inuyasha and the others gaped. "What the hell is she?"

"I don't know, but with abilities like that she cannot be mortal," Miroku answered. He had taken a position between the woman and Sango, who was still completely paralyzed.

"I can't tell. She has no scent," Inuyasha complained. He felt his brother's claws prick his back and tightened his grip on the sword. "It don't matter what she is, though, she ain't getting the pup."

"Well, I don't care what she is, but if she doesn't stop now, I'll shoot," Kagome announced boldly. She held her bow drawn and an arrow on the string. Kaede stood beside her, her own bow readied. "If it can't purify her, an arrow to the heart will still make her just as dead."

Rin stood behind her and watched fearfully as the woman attacking them turned her attention to Kagome.

"Ahh, a young miko, you have the power to break my spell though you do not seem skilled enough to be responsible," the woman said. She pointed at Kaede with her sword. "The old one seems seasoned enough to have the skill, yet she lacks the power." The woman closed her eyes a moment as if sensing something. "My spell was merely masked not broken, I see. Pathetic. I guess it matters not who is responsible."

The woman lunged again for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Again, due to her speed, Inuyasha only just managed to avoid her attack, though this time he did receive a glancing blow to the thigh. Blood gushed, but he ignored it.

The woman stared over his shoulder and into Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha could feel him quivering with fear, and lifted his sword to warn the woman.

"Come, little one," the woman said, in a surprisingly deep and authoritative voice.

"Keh, as if he's that stupid," Inuyasha scoffed, but Sesshomaru whimpered as though her words had touched him physically.

Slowly, the little pup scaled down his back and started walking towards the woman. His movements were slow and his whole body trembled as though he were trying to stop himself but couldn't. He cast a terrified look over his should at Inuyasha and whined.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried and quickly scooped up his brother before he could get to the woman. To his surprise his brother fought and clawed to get down and go to the woman, though he seemed to be pleading with his eyes to be kept away.

"Inuyasha, she's reinforcing her curse," Kaede warned. "He cannot help but go to her. This woman, human or youkai, possesses strong spiritual powers."

At that time, Rin fell to her knees and started to claw at her arms and legs. "Rin itches!' she called out frantically and peered up at the women around her for help.

The woman's gaze snapped to her and she grinned. "So, little girl, you are the one

who was blocking my curse. That should teach you to meddle in the affairs of adults."

Rin cried out and clawed at her arms and torso.

Inuyasha growled and leaped suddenly towards Rin and Kagome. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and scooped Rin into his arms.

"On my back, Kagome!" he barked angrily.

"What?" she asked.

"Now, wench, on my back!"

Kagome hesitantly complied. As soon as she was secure, Inuyasha fled into the forest.

"Why are you running away, Inuyasha? She'll catch up eventually," Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha snorted and carried her to the well.

"Take off the rosary," he ordered sharply, looking back over his shoulder as

though he heard something.

"What, what are you talking about?" Kagome questioned, moving to stand beside the well once he let her down. He set Rin at her feet and gripped his brother who still struggled to get free and comply with the curse.

"Just take it off, NOW!" he snapped at her. "There isn't time. She's coming already."

"Okay," she replied hesitantly and removed the familiar beads from his neck.

Inuyasha drew her in for a rough kiss, one filled with passion, love and haste. Then he pushed her back and lifted Rin beside his brother.

"Now, put it around their necks," he ordered.

Kagome blinked at him, wondering if the woman had somehow taken his sanity.

"Just do it, Kagome!"

Hesitantly, she did as he asked, looping the beads over the heads of both children.

"Don't bring them back for several days, Kagome. And come alone the first time."

"What are you…? I can't..." she protested, but Inuyasha shoved both the children into her arms and then pushed all three down into the well.

He watched until he was certain the blue light had carried them through, then took off at a run. As long as the pup was safe. There was no way the woman could reach him through the well, and without her to interfere, the curse should revert back to Rin and free them both from whatever the woman was doing. Now he just had to get rid of this woman.

Kagome fought the urge to scream as they plummeted down the well. She was surprised that the familiar blue lights had caught them all up. It had been a risky gamble that the necklace would assure that both children got through. Their freefall slowed and she landed gently in the soft dirt with both Sesshomaru and Rin clutched to her chest. Both were panting and had their eyes opened wide with fear.

"What happened?" Rin asked finally, being the older and thus having an easier time adjusting.

Sesshomaru whined softly and clung to Rin as he whispered, "Inyasa. Inyasa."

Kagome sat up and smiled at them. "Um, well, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I'm not from the same time as you. I'm, well, I come from five hundred years in the future. This well is the link between my time and the past."

Rin stopped tugging at the beads around her neck and looked up at her. "Is that why these won't come off?"

Kagome laughed and slipped the rosary from Rin's neck and let it settle against Sesshomaru's chest. "No, only I can remove those, but without them you two can't pass through the well, so one of you needs to wear them until time to go back."

The little youkai instantly lifted them and sniffed.

"Inyasa!" he exclaimed brightly, then shoved a section into his mouth and gnawed on the beads.

Kagome smiled at the innocent play and ran her hand nervously through the loose dirt. She hoped Inuyasha and the others were okay. What was that woman and why did she want Sesshomaru so badly?

And was she really that dangerous? Inuyasha had looked almost terrified as he raced off with them. And a retreat was not his style. Normally, he would have stayed until he had been beaten to a pulp and the enemy was dead before he would turn tail and run like that. When he ordered her to remove his rosary, she hadn't dared refuse. Not that she feared he would hurt her, but he had made it seem so urgent.

_Be careful, Inuyasha_, she thought, then turned her attention back to the two children in her lap.

"What am I supposed to do with you two for three days?" she asked as she looked at them.

Rin shrugged and Sesshomaru paid her no attention at all as he attempted to tear apart the beads with his fangs.

"How would you like to go meet my family? I guess you could finish breakfast, too." Kagome sighed. "I can't believe that after all that hard work this morning, breakfast was ruined."

Rin looked around and then asked a little hesitantly, "Your family lives in a well?"

xxxxxxx

"Kagome? You're back already? I hope your friends enjoyed their breakfast. And I just found some snacks that little kit of yours might like," Kagome's mother called out when she heard the front door shut.

"Mom, I just might have someone else who would like those," Kagome answered a moment later.

Mrs. Higurashi turned and jumped when she saw Kagome standing in the middle of their kitchen, a strange child in an orange and white kimono clutching her leg and a white-haired toddler balanced on her hip. Both children were a little dirty and looked terrified. Especially the littlest one. He or she (it was a very beautiful child) seemed to be sniffing the air and soft whines and whimpers slipped from their mouth.

Mrs. Higurashi clapped a hand over her mouth and rushed over to them, the snack forgotten on the counter. She extended her hands to take the toddler from her daughter, but the little one let out a truly animal growl and snapped his teeth at her.

Kagome jumped back a bit and ran a hand through the long white hair. "Sorry, Mom, he's very, very shy. And youkai children are even more so than humans. Inuyasha says it's some sort of safety instinct thing."

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi muttered and glanced back down at the children. The little girl looked very human, but the toddler actually did look rather different. He had hair as white as Inuyasha's and the same golden eyes. His face had strange tattoos or markings of some kind, and once she looked closely he did look rather inhuman.

"Oh, he's so adorable," she gushed. "Is he Inuyasha's?"

At that the little girl beside Kagome giggled and said, "Everyone keeps thinking my lord is Inuyasha's."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "Well, perhaps we should go sit in the living room. This sounds like it'll be a long story."

Kagome had to return to the kitchen for a glass of water by the time she had finished explaining the situation to her mother. Rin had relaxed and was even chatting some with Mrs. Higurashi, but poor Sesshomaru was still very wary. He continued to gnaw on the rosary and sniff it every few minutes, then called out, "Inyasa." The only way she had been able to leave without a tiny white barnacle along for the ride was to get Rin to hold his hand and talk to him as she left.

Her mother was watching the two with a wistful smile. She turned as Kagome entered and said, "You and Sota used to play like that together. And it's so hard to believe that that little thing has tried to kill you and Inuyasha so many times."

A snarl interrupted them, followed by a series of low growls. Sesshomaru had launched a rather intense surprise attack on the rosary just then, while Rin giggled and cheered her lord on.

"Oh my," Mrs. Higurashi remarked. "Are you certain that necklace will survive such a fearsome assault?"

"Three days, Mom. What am I supposed to do with them for three days?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, dear," her mother replied.

Sesshomaru growled and gave the rosary such a mighty tug he stumbled backwards and rolled over two complete times before landing upside down in Mrs. Higurashi's lap.

He froze, the beads dangling from his partially opened mouth, his golden eyes wide. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him and said, "Why hello, little one. I'm Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi. Do you have a name?"

Sesshomaru spat out the beads and hesitantly sniffed her. He looked over at Kagome, then up at Mrs. Higurashi and smiled.

He nodded solemnly in answer to her question, then licked her hand.

"That means he likes you," Rin explained.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "It really is like having a puppy."

The phone rang. Sesshomaru and Rin both jumped into the air and looked around.

"Was that a youkai?" Rin asked. The phone rang again causing her and Sesshomaru to flinch.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi giggled. "Mom, you better answer it before it rings again."

Mrs. Higurashi was still laughing when she stood and went to answer it.

"That's just the telephone, Rin. Don't worry. There are lots of devises like that,

they make life a bit easier, though some are a bit loud."

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi called out from the kitchen. "That was your friends on the phone. They said they were coming to bring your homework after school today."

Kagome groaned. "Honestly, could this day get any worse?"

She really shouldn't have asked.

Buyo chose that moment to wake from a nap and come to investigate the new intruders on his territory. He sauntered his bulk proudly into the room, determined to get a good back scratch and some attention. A low meow mixed with a purr as the large cat shoved itself between Rin and Sesshomaru and made himself at home on Rin's lap.

It took Kagome, Sesshomaru, Buyo and Rin all of one second to realize that cats and dogs did not get along. Buyo meowed sternly at the youkai pup, who had risen to a tense crouch, his fangs bared in a very loud snarl, and hair standing on end. Rin and Kagome had time to blink at the reactions, then there was a blur of silvery hair and fur.

Buyo hissed fiercely and moved faster than Kagome had ever seen as the little youkai pup chased him, growling and snapping his fangs at the cat's flicking tail. Mrs. Higurashi came running at the sudden noise.

"Oh dear," was all she said.

A table fell, scattering picture frames and a flower arrangement, then a seat tumbled in the aftermath of the squalling duo.

There was a loud, feline scream, a hiss, and the two blurs came to a sudden stop. Sesshomaru had his fangs buried in the cat's long tail, still growling and snarling. Apparently Buyo had been toying with the little pup and did not appreciate having his tail violated in such a way. He turned with a yowl and a hiss and raked fully extended claws across the pup's face.

Sesshomaru, thinking himself the victor, had obviously forgotten about the cat's claws. The shock on his face was hilarious, and he quickly released the cat's tail and backed away, rubbing the injuries to his face. They were actually rather deep, impressive for such a lazy cat as Buyo. The little youkai narrowed his eyes and gave his best threatening growl. He lifted his claws and the ends started to tint a faint green color as his yet uncontrollable poison responded to his rage.

Deciding that was definitely enough fun, Kagome swooped in and lifted Buyo to escort the irritated cat out of the room. Sesshomaru lowered his claws now that his enemy had been removed and whined softly as Rin examined the slashes on his face.

Mrs. Higurashi knelt down in front of him to inspect them as well. There were five red lines that ran from the maroon stripe markings on one cheek, across his nose and almost to his upper lip.

"You should never forget a cat's claws," Mrs. Higurashi chided him gently. "I suppose from now on, you and Buyo will leave one another alone."

Sesshomaru nodded sullenly and crossed his eyes in attempt to see the cuts himself. Mrs. Higurashi clucked her tongue and said, "Here, let me get some medicine to put on those for you, little one. And you, Rin, should come along, too. It looks as if you two have been rolling in the dirt recently. I'd say you could use a bath."

She then swept Sesshomaru into her arms and carried him towards the stairs, motioning for Kagome to go ahead and get the water ready.

Rin obediently followed Mrs. Higurashi, but asked, "Another bath? But I had one yesterday. Is that really safe?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Of course. Bathing often will keep you healthy and smelling nice. Besides this will be an excellent chance to pull out all of Sota's old bath toys. They don't really get used much anymore."

Toys?! Rin and Sesshomaru both brightened at that.

Kagome looked up from the tub when her mother walked in, carrying Sesshomaru, who continued to mournfully rub the cuts on his face, and leading a very sympathetic Rin by the hand. Rin's jaw dropped and she marveled at the faucet and the strong, steady stream of water that was slowly filling the tub. Kagome had also thought to add some unscented bubbles. She was certain neither of them had ever encountered anything like that. Sesshomaru confirmed her suspicions by snapping his fangs at one transparent bubble that floated towards him. It popped in his face, and he sneezed as the soapy film went up his nose.

"How did you get water to come out of the wall?" Rin asked. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "It's just pipes with water flowing through them. When we turn the knob, the water comes out."

Rin looked a little crestfallen. She had been eager to learn this strange magic to impress Jaken and AhUn with once they were revived.

Mrs. Higurashi closed the lid to the toilet and sat Sesshomaru on top of it. He immediately hopped up to the counter and started sniffing at the various object lying out. Kagome caught him darting his tongue out at the soap, which promptly inspired a fit of gagging and a rough scrubbing of his tongue with his hands.

"My, Rin, you have such beautiful hair," Mrs. Higurashi said as she tugged the tie from the girl's hair. "We'll have to style it once we're done here."

"Oh, yeah," Kagome chimed in. "I've got plenty of really cute clips and ribbons."

Rin just blushed and looked at her toes. "You think I can be beautiful like you, Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Oh, definitely. You are a very pretty little girl."

Suddenly, the lights flickered off. There was a yelp and the sound of claws scrambling across the slick counter. Mrs. Higurashi sighed, then stood, located the light switch and flipped it back on. Sesshomaru lay on his back in the sink, his eyes wide with amazement. Rin appeared equally impressed.

Just as Mrs. Higurashi knelt back down, Sesshomaru jumped up and ran back to the switch and flicked it on and off, giggling each time.

"Rin!" he called out excitedly, eager to show her his newfound ability.

"Lord Sesshomaru will you please stop that? It makes my head hurt," Rin asked him politely.

He left the light on and hopped back down to the toilet lid. "I sorry, Rin," he apologized.

"Kagome, will you please go get me that box of Sota's old bath toys out of the closet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome eyed Sesshomaru, who flashed her a cherubic smile. "You sure you'll be okay with both of them?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Kagome, believe it or not, I've done this before. You just go get those toys for these two."

Kagome searched for the toys, and ended up having to get a chair and search the topmost shelf before she finally found them. Huffing and slightly irritated, she returned to the bathroom and nearly dropped the whole box when she saw her mother lifting a naked little youkai and settling him into the bubbles across from a naked Rin.

"Mom! What are you doing?" she cried out.

Sesshomaru, Rin and her mother all paused and looked up at her. "I'm giving

them a bath, honey. Now please empty that box into the tub."

Rin looked eagerly at the box and Sesshomaru actually stood up, the bubbles mercifully providing a modest cover. Kagome blushed and averted her eyes.

"Mom, they're...he's naked," she pointed out.

"Yes, dear, but they're only children. You and Sota used to bathe together all the time," her mother told her and took advantage of Sesshomaru's position to start scrubbing him with a washcloth.

"Look, he's even got those adorable stripes on his tummy!" she added, and wiggled her fingers over the markings until he laughed and squirmed away.

Kagome blushed. Tummy. Her mother had just commented on the adorable tummy of the most feared and powerful demon in feudal Japan.

"Mom! He's not really a kid. What if he remembers this once he's returned to normal? He's like a father to Rin, not a brother."

Rin giggled and splashed some bubbles into the air. "It's okay, Kagome. I won't tell anyone about this once he is taller, so he won't be mad at us."

Kagome sighed and started tossing the toys into the tub. Ah, the innocence of youth. Well, perhaps it wasn't too bad. Grown Sesshomaru certainly wouldn't look like little Sesshomaru, so technically none of them had really seen anything. Gosh, was she really thinking about what a grown Sesshomaru looked like beneath all that-um-fluff? Her cheeks burned even hotter, and Kagome feared she might die before Sesshomaru had a chance to decide if he wanted to kill her or not.

A wave of water splashed her, snapping Kagome from her thoughts. She blamed Miroku for that little mental detour. Her mother was laughing at the startled reactions of both Sesshomaru and Rin as they watched a small, wind-up duck that now paddled itself in circles around the two.

Mrs. Higurashi left Kagome to get the two out and dried off while she went to find clothing for them both. Kagome told Rin to close her eyes as she lifted Sesshomaru out, then proceeded to dry and swaddle him in a large towel. She did the same for Rin just as her mom returned.

"I found some of yours and Sota's old stuff that should fit them," Mrs. Higurashi explained. She then pulled out a box of Spiderman bandaids, opened one then knelt in front of Sesshomaru.

"And look what I have for those..."

Kagome giggled as her mother's jaw unhinged and she studied Sesshomaru's face in disbelief.

"How, what happened to the scratches?"

"He's a youkai, Mom. He heals very quickly, and those scratches were nothing. When Inuyasha found him, he had an arrow through his leg, but by the next morning he was perfectly healed."

"Amazing," her mother whispered, then made to put the bandage up.

Sesshomaru, though, whined softly and reached for it.

"Oh, do you think you need the bandage?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him.

He nodded gravely and pointed at his nose where the worst scratch had been. Mrs. Higurashi stuck it firmly across the bridge of his nose and dusted her hands.

"There."

Rin edged forward also and looked wistfully at the colorful bandage.

"Do you need one, too?" Mrs. Higurashi offered.

A smile lit Rin's face and she nodded.

"Well, where do you need it?"

The girl pointed at her wrist, giggling as it stuck to her skin. Sesshomaru looked down at hers, then crossed his eyes trying to see his own. He frowned and tugged at Mrs. Higurashi's arm until he had her attention, then pointed at his own wrist.

"But you have such lovely markings already," Mrs. Higurashi told him. "Are you sure you need another one?"

He nodded fiercely and pointed at his wrist again. Smiling Mrs. Higurashi stuck another one and announced, "Okay, last one. How about we get you two dressed?"

Sesshomaru could care less what they did now that he had the bandage on his wrist, but Rin peeked at the clothes and asked excitedly, "So you can make me pretty like Kagome?"


	12. Chapter 12: A Puppy Ate My Homework

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.**

**A/N: Okay, guys. I know you've been waiting for ages for me to post. Sorry, sorry to all! Thanks for not giving up on me. Well, enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 12 **

**A Puppy Ate My Homework**

Kagome glanced wistfully over at her mother. Rin knelt patiently in front of Mrs. Higurashi, a poster child for cherubic innocence, while her hair was carefully combed and styled with various clips and ribbons. She looked like any other child in this era dressed in a pair of Kagome's old shorts and a t-shirt instead of the kimono.

Kagome sighed and looked down at her own little angel-faced demon. Sesshomaru crouched in front of Kagome and rocked back and forth on his heels, obviously having a very difficult time sitting still and not as comfortable in the shorts and shirt Sota had unknowingly contributed. Kagome had brushed out his impossibly soft hair (Honestly, it was not fair what nice hair both those brothers had.) and was now trying to convince him to let her pull it back into a pony tail.

But each time she managed to get one properly situated, his little claws would dart up and slice through the tie.

"Oh fine!" she finally snapped and tossed her hands into the air. "Let it get all tangled and into your face."

Sesshomaru yipped happily and turned to give her hand a quick lick before he darted off to find something else worthy of his fleeting attention. He was moving along with his nose to the ground apparently trying to sort the different scents in the house when he bumped into a dark, billowing wall of hakama. He paused, sniffed it, then looked curiously up the towering leg to the squat, old man it belonged to.

"Daughter, have you seen my-" he said as he walked into the room, but paused when he felt the slight pressure against his leg and the sensation of eyes watching him.

He glanced around the room, then at Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi and Rin in turn. He blinked as if puzzled as to how one of them had managed to touch him from so far away, then glanced down where Sesshomaru regarded him with open consternation and curiosity. Grandpa blinked for a moment, taking in the hair, eyes and strange markings, and apparently too stunned to find a miniature youkai at his feet to even pull out a sutra.

The others paused, waiting to see what both would do. Sesshomaru was the first to react. His nose twitched and his claws gripped the fabric of the hakamas as he pulled himself up to stand on his toes, then very slowly and cautiously scaled the old man. Grandpa watched in utter shock as the little youkai climbed all the way up until they were nose to nose.

Sesshomaru reached hesitantly out and touched the wrinkles that creased Grandpa's skin. Kagome and Rin giggled at the look of utter fascination on Sesshomaru's face. He ran his finger over the skin again and looked over at Kagome and Rin as if to make sure they were all seeing the same thing.

Just then Grandpa finally recovered somewhat and fumbled in his pockets for a sutra. Kagome gained her feet in a second and flew over to pluck the curious youkai from her Grandfather.

Sesshomaru accepted her embrace and wrapped his arms around her neck as he turned to stare at the old man, who had given up on the sutra and settled for wagging his finger at him and repeating, "Youkai!"

He glanced up at Kagome and ran a hand over her face, then touched his own cheek. "Why he so dry and...and...wrinkle? You did not water him?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and hurriedly stood to help calm her father. "Father, he said you needed watering, and I believe he's right. How about you come into the kitchen with me and get a drink?"

He grudgingly allowed her to lead him away.

Kagome sighed and flicked the little youkai's nose affectionately. "You are quite the trouble-maker, you know. You upset my grandfather, you get cursed and kidnapped, and you ate my homework!"

Sesshomaru smiled and patted her cheek sympathetically.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What am I supposed to do now? My friends are coming this afternoon to bring more homework, and I don't even have the books anymore to do that, much less redo what you destroyed."

Rin came up timidly and offered, "I could help you. I am a hard worker."

Kagome smiled at the girl. "I wish you could, Rin. But I'm supposed to do it. It's cheating if someone else does it for me."

Rin wilted a bit, so Kagome added, "But there is something you could do to help me. Could you please keep an eye on your lord and play quietly with him while I try to do work on the books I left here?"

Rin nodded furiously. "Oh, I can do that!"

Kagome led her up to her room and set Sesshomaru on her bed while she searched in her closet for something to keep them entertained. Finally, she discovered an old box of Barbie dolls. Well, if Sesshomaru didn't want to play with dolls, then he could just gnaw the heads off or something. It wasn't like she still played with them.

Rin eyed them as if they were treasure and lifted one worshipfully. "Can I really play with this? You're not afraid I'll break it?"

Kagome laughed. "No, of course not. You and Sesshomaru play with those all you want, but stay in my room for now okay. No need to upset my grandfather any more."

Rin nodded and hauled the entire treasury up onto Kagome's bed as she tried to coax her lord into playing with her. Kagome turned to her desk and pulled out the only textbook she had left behind.

_A girl's work is never done_, she thought with a sigh.

An hour later an exasperated Rin finally surrendered her least favorite of the dolls to Sesshomaru and ceased her attempts to engage him in play. He happily rolled onto his back and continued to gnaw the dolls into mangled bits of plastic. A short while later his growls and snarls faded into silence.

Kagome set down her pen and stretched. Curious at the silence, she turned and had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep sprawled out on his back, one arm above his head and the other over his eyes. A headless Barbie lay across his stomach and his legs were splayed out wide.

Rin had taken advantage of his position, using his legs and feet to keep the dolls she couldn't hold standing upright. She had also placed the box standing on its side across his thighs to serve as a house of sorts for the dolls.

_Good thing he's asleep_, Kagome thought. _I don't know if he likes even his precious Rin enough to let her get away with using him as a prop_.

"Rin, are you hungry yet? It's about lunch time," Kagome asked softly.

Rin dropped her dolls and nodded. She glanced at her lord and asked, "Will he be okay up here?"

"Sure, we'll only be gone a few minutes. We can come back up here to eat," Kagome said, taking the girl's hand and leading her downstairs.

They both ate a quick lunch, then returned to what they had been doing while Sesshomaru slept peacefully. Kagome groaned and dropped her head on her book. Why did this stuff have to be so boring? She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until her mother shouted up the stairs to let her know her friends had arrived and were coming up to see her.

Kagome fell out of her chair, startling Rin, who dropped the Barbie and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Um, I'll tell you later, Rin," Kagome said. "Okay, um, my friends are coming up and they don't know about my traveling through the well, or about youkai, or any of that stuff. So please, please don't mention anything like that while they are here."

Rin nodded. "I understand, Kagome."

Before Kagome could respond, several shrill voices screamed her name as their owners burst through the door.

"KA-GO-ME!"

Kagome groaned softly, then plummeted suddenly to her knees when Sesshomaru barked sharply and leapt onto her back. His claws dug into her back, and she could feel his heart racing and his entire body trembling as he pressed himself against her.

A flood of anger filled her. How dare her friends be so inconsiderate! She looked up at their confused expressions with blazing eyes. Unfortunately she couldn't stay angry. They hadn't known and wouldn't really understand just how much their shouts had affected the little youkai.

Kagome put a finger to her mouth and gently pried Sesshomaru from her back. "Shhhhh, easy, it's okay. These are my friends. They didn't know you were up here napping or they wouldn't have been so loud," Kagome explained to him, stroking his head that he had buried against her chest.

Her friends gasped and dropped to their knees nearby with horrified and apologetic looks on their faces.

Sesshomaru did not seem comforted by Kagome's words or her affections. He whimpered softly and called out, "Inyasa" over and over.

She hugged him tightly and motioned for Rin to come over. "Rin, will you hold him. I think he might calm down for you."

Rin nodded and seated herself beside Kagome's bed. With little difficulty, Kagome convinced Sesshomaru to crawl into Rin's lap and allow the girl to comfort him. She spoke soft words to him and stroked his hair, and slowly the trembling started to subside.

"Kagome, we're so sorry," Eri gushed in a whisper. "We had no idea you had kids over here. Are you babysitting?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah, you could say that."

She turned, and Rin smiled at her to say that Sesshomaru was calming down. "Guys, this is Rin. And the little one who was sleeping is Sesshom-Sesshou."

"Awww, aren't they cute," her friends gushed, but Kagome quickly diverted their attention before they noticed just how different these two were.

"So, um, my Mom said you were bringing me some more homework?"

"Oh, yeah!" Yuka said brightly. She turned and pulled a stack of papers from her backpack and extended them to Kagome. Kagome sighed and dropped it on her desk.

"Well, do you have any you'd like us to turn in for you? Or will you be at school tomorrow?"

"I did. I had a whole month's worth done, but a puppy got into it and destroyed it all," Kagome told them mournfully.

Her friends gasped. "Oh, dear! Kagome, that's awful. Now you have to do it all over again."

Kagome groaned. Leave it to her friends to point out the obvious. "I know. And to top it off, the books were destroyed, too. So I have to pay for replacements before I can even start to redo all that homework."

Her friends grimaced. "Kagome, you have the worst luck. Being sick and having this happen. Will you be at school tomorrow then?"

Kagome glanced over at Rin, who sat listening very attentively to everything the older girls were saying, and Sesshomaru, who still sat burrowed up against her and refused to look at anyone. She exhaled loudly.

"Well, probably not. A relative had an emergency come up, which is why Rin and Sesshou are here. And my mom is too busy with the shrine and my grandpa to watch them both, so I have to stay home and help."

Her friends nodded their understanding and sympathy. "If you want, I can leave my books with you tonight, and you can have your brother get them to me tomorrow morning," Yuka offered.

Kagome brightened. "Really? Oh, gosh, thank you! That will be such a big help."

"Knock, knock!" Mrs. Higurashi called out as she slid open the door with her foot. Four glasses of tea balanced on a tray in her arms. "Just thought you girls might like some refreshments."

She turned her smile to Rin and Sesshomaru, then added, "And why don't you two come downstairs with me, and we'll find something more fun to do than sit still and quiet."

Rin nodded and tried to stand up, but couldn't with her lord refusing to release her. Mrs. Higurashi laughed and bent to help Rin stand. She knew better than to disturb the little youkai, so she simply helped Rin balance as they went out of the door and downstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi led them into the kitchen and helped Rin get seated again. "They really scared him, didn't they?" she asked.

Rin nodded and answered, "He was asleep when they shouted out for Kagome. My lord is calming, though. He isn't shaking anymore."

"Hmmm, well, I know something that should help sooth him some. I used to do it for my kids, to help them settle down for bed in the evenings," Mrs. Higurashi told them, then immediately turned and prepared a small glass of warm milk.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru did not feel like cooperating. He just looked at them both with wide golden eyes and kept his mouth clamped firmly shut. The more both tried to get him to drink, the more agitated he became.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and set the glass on the table. "He's even more stubborn than Kagome."

Mrs. Higurashi jumped up and retrieved something from her cupboard. She poured the milk into the small, clear container, then attached the lid to the top of it.

"Well, Kagome would probably be upset if she saw this, but she's with her friends right now," Mrs. Higurashi announced with a laugh. She handed the bottle to Rin and said, "Here, try that. Your lord's a bit old, but not too old just yet."

Rin handled the bottle awkwardly until Mrs. Higurashi explained what it was for. Sesshomaru gained a slight interest upon seeing the strange object, but all he did was snap at the nipple when they offered it to him. The odd texture delighted him though and soon he was gnawing on it, taking the bottle in both hands.

Mrs. Higurashi and Rin watched in fascination as he discovered the milk inside. He stopped and smacked his lips, startled by the sudden introduction of the warm liquid to his tongue. Deciding that it wasn't so bad, he settled himself against Rin and suckled contentedly at it.

Rin looked down at him, an odd smile on her face. "It is usually Lord Sesshomaru who takes care of me. I am glad I can take care of my lord for once. And it is nice for him to be able to be happy for himself."

"Is he very sad usually?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. The situation intrigued her. Why did this hardened, human-hating killer (according to her daughter) seem so attached to a small human child?

Rin frowned. "Sometimes. Most of the time he is just very quiet. My lord does not smile a lot, but he likes for me to smile. I am his happiness for him. And that makes me happy. But it is nice that he can smile for himself for a little while."

Sesshomaru turned and put a hand on Rin's cheek while he held the bottle in his other hand. He steadily drank the milk, but a low growling reverberated in his chest.

"And he seems to be calming down now, too," Mrs. Higurashi remarked. She stood and took the empty cup to the sink. "See, warm milk will do the trick. Perhaps next time he won't fight us over it either."

"Mom, do you have any...?" Kagome called out softly as she came trotting into the kitchen. Her question died on her lips when she saw that Rin was feeding Lord Sesshomaru milk from a bottle.

"Never mind. I don't need it after all," she said, and smartly turned and marched right back upstairs without turning back once.

Rin and Mrs. Higurashi exchanged confused looks. Finally, Kagome's mother checked the clock and announced, "Sota will be getting home from school soon. I suppose I ought to think about starting dinner. I'll go get something for you two to do. And you might want to warn him that my son will be coming in soon. Hopefully he won't be as shocked as he was by Kagome's friends."

Rin just nodded, extremely curious as to what other new thing Kagome's mother would surprise them with next. Kagome's world was truly amazing. Mrs. Higurashi returned with a stack of blank paper and strange packages filled with colorful sticks. The woman took out one of the sticks, removed the top of it, and demonstrated how to paint with the strange tip that had been hidden inside. Rin suspected magic, even after Mrs. Higurashi explained that the colored inks were stored inside the sticks.

Sesshomaru was equally impressed by the sticks. He tossed aside the bottle and climbed up onto the table to sniff at the supplies. Rin had to fight back annoyance as each time she chose a color, Sesshomaru would lean in over the paper blocking her view. Then if he liked the color, he immediately snatched it out of her hand and made his own scrawling marks on his own paper. She was really starting to miss the way her lord had seemed to find the most enjoyment in letting her do as she liked while he just watched from a distance.

After the fifth marker had been snatched from her hand, Rin reached out, took it back from him and said, "Lord Sesshomaru! You have plenty. Let Rin have a chance to color, too."

This did not please him very much. He didn't grab it right back, but he frowned and leaned over her paper to watch what she was doing. Rin tried her best to ignore him and drew a large flower. As soon as she lifted the tip from the paper, Sesshomaru grabbed the marker, his paper and turned to run.

Rin had obviously been expecting this, though, and did not release the marker as easily as he had anticipated. The resistance made him lose his balance and his grip on the marker. As the youkai skidded on his backside, the marker slipped out of his hand, leaving a long, bright blue line across his palm and down to the band aid on his wrist.

The marker fell forgotten to the table, and Rin giggled loudly. "Are you okay, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked at the mark on his hand, then up at Rin's face. She could see the idea forming on his face.

"Oh, no, my lord," Rin protested as the little youkai lifted the marker and crawled towards her.

He smiled at her and said, "Make Rin pretty."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the sounds of children laughing. It had been so long since her own children had been so young as to laugh so freely. She glanced at the table as she walked back into the kitchen expecting to find two children coloring to their heart's content on the paper.

Instead, all she saw was a single flower on one page, a mass of multicolored scribbles on another, and not a marker in sight. Curious, she followed the giggling under the table. Sliding aside a chair, she got a perfect view of the lord of the western lands as he held a squirming Rin pinned to the ground while he diligently colored designs on her face. To do this, though, had left Rin one arm free, which she put to good use and attacked his side, belly and under arms with wiggling fingers.

The little youkai flinched, giggled and yipped at her tickling, but did not let her up until he was satisfied with his artwork.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and went back to preparing the evening meal. The marker was washable and they weren't really hurting anything.

The tickling and playful giggles devolved into yips and barks and excited whines until it sounded more like they had acquired a new puppy rather than two children. Rin was trying to finish her picture now that Sesshomaru had declared her a youkai and released her, but Sesshomaru had already lost interest in creating art, and instead had developed a sudden desire to create havoc. He leaped and snapped at Rin's back, tugging on her shirt and hair with his teeth as if trying to get her attention. Then when she glanced over her shoulder at him with an exaggerated sigh, Sesshomaru would bark happily, twist in midair, and scramble as fast as he could towards the door, stopping so quickly to make sure Rin was following that he would skid across the floor and occasionally bump into a wall.

Rin just turned back to her paper and said, "In a minute, my lord. Rin wants to make a pretty picture for you first."

Sesshomaru would whine his disappointment, crouch forlornly in the corner for a minute, then repeat the whole encounter with renewed enthusiasm.

_They aren't really hurting anything_, Mrs. Higurashi reminded herself as she rubbed her temples in attempt to ward off the building headache. She wished Sota would get home soon. He could take at least Sesshomaru outside to play. She glanced up at the ceiling where she knew Kagome was entertaining her friends. Next time she would have to remind her daughter not to let the little youkai have such a long nap during the day.

What seemed hours later, the door slid open and Sota came rushing in. He stopped short, a greeting stuck in his throat, when he saw Rin and Sesshomaru. In that same instant both children noticed his presence. Sesshomaru froze and sniffed the air warily.

"Oh, Sota thank goodness you're here," Mrs. Higurashi said, and she quickly walked over and pushed him towards the other two.

"Sesshomaru, Rin, this is Kagome's younger brother Sota. He's going to take you outside to play."

Sota looked up sharply at his mother. "I am?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and smiled at him. "Sota, this is Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother and Rin is Sesshomaru's ward."

Sota swallowed hard and looked back at the other two. "Uhhh, I think there's something I'm missing."

Sesshomaru crept slowly over to Sota and sniffed at him. He smiled and yipped. Sota jumped and looked at his mother for an explanation.

"He likes you, now go play," was all she told him, then she herded them all back outside and into the shrine's yard.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready!" she called as she returned to the kitchen.

Rin blinked at the marker she still had in her hand and then looked hesitantly up at

Sota. Sesshomaru, delighted to be back outside with hundreds of new smells to explore, crawled around them on all fours with his nose to the ground.

Sota shifted uneasily. "Um, you, um, you've got some on your face there."

Rin put the marker behind her back and replied, "Oh, I know. My lord put that on me. He wanted me to look like a youkai."

Sota glanced over at Sesshomaru, then asked, "Um, is that your lord, Rin?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, and he is normally taller."

Sota nodded his understanding.

"So, um, you want to kick the ball?"

"Sure."

Sota brightened. "Great! Here, I'll put my backpack up and go get the ball. Wait here."

Rin didn't know where else she would go. This world was strange and frightening to her, and without her lord being able to protect her like he usually did, she had no desire to explore.

"My lord," she called out. Sesshomaru paused in his sniffing, then bounded over to her. "Are you going to kick the ball with us?"

He tilted his head, then asked, "We play now?"

Rin nodded and indicated Sota, who was just running out with a ball under one arm. Rin's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "That is much bigger than a kamari ball."

Sota laughed. "That's because it's a soccer ball. You still use your feet with it though." He demonstrated by kicking it gently towards Rin.

She stopped it with her foot, then sent it rolling towards Sesshomaru. The little youkai watched in open-mouthed fascination as it rolled towards his feet. Just as it was about to bounce off his feet, Sesshomaru spread his legs in an effort to keep it from hitting him. It barely passed through the tiny bridge of his legs, and he bent forward and upside down to follow its progress. This tipped him off balance and he tumbled roughly onto his back.

Sota laughed and ran past him to retrieve the ball and kicked it back to Rin. Sesshomaru seemed content to chase alongside the ball as they kicked it, snapping and barking at it much like a puppy. For a little while.

Soon he tired of the monotony and decided to explore the area further. He could smell Kagome's family all over the place and to his utter delight he discovered fading traces of Inuyasha's scent.

"Inyasa!" he cried happily and followed it. This trail led back towards the house, however it did not go up to the front door, but to the side of the house. Looking up, Sesshomaru noticed a ledge and a window higher up directly above the trail. Was Inuyasha up there? The scent was weak, but Sesshomaru couldn't tell if that was because of all the other strange smells or because it was old.

He pressed himself against the house and whined. "Inyasa! Inyasa!"

No answer came, but he was more certain than ever that Inuyasha was just out of sight up there at the window. Crouching low, he tensed every muscle in his body and made a desperate leap for the ledge. He just managed to get his claws over the edge and they sank into the material with surprising ease. Unfortunately, this left him in the rather uncomfortable position of dangling in mid-air by his claws. His feet scrambled for purchase on the slick side of the house until he managed to catch his toes on the underside of the ledge.

Inch by inch, Sesshomaru crawled onto the ledge. After a brief break, he inched over to the window and stood on his tiptoes to peek inside. Inuyasha's scent was up here and somewhat stronger than it had been on the ground, but to his disappointment he found this was just the room he had been in earlier. Kagome was inside with those other scary human girls. He pressed his face against the glass and squinted just to make sure he hadn't missed Inuyasha hiding somewhere in the room.

xxxxxxxx

Rin was having lots of fun playing with Sota. Though she would never had said so to her lord, he was just too little to play with properly. Thinking on her lord, she looked around to see what he was up to. It had been awfully quiet lately, the kind of quiet that makes one nervous. She turned in a complete circle and found no sign of him. Not even a path of destruction to follow.

Sota noticed her distraction and said, "The ball's over here, Rin. What are you looking for?"

Rin frowned. "My lord. I cannot find Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?" Sota exclaimed. He ran over and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go look real quick. Maybe he got into the storage room."

Rin followed Sota into all the places he suggested, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

Tearing up, Rin said, "Oh, Rin is worried for her lord."

"It's okay. He's a youkai, right? So, he's tough," Sota told her.

Rin sniffed. "Yes, but a lady cursed him. If he goes too far away from Rin, he will get very sick."

Sota frowned. "Maybe we should tell my mom."

"Tell your mother what?" a voice asked from behind them.

Xxxxxxxx 

"He really likes her, but he's too scared to admit it. So I told her to..."

Kagome and her friends all looked at Eri. "To...?"

"Kagome, that little boy is on the roof, right outside your window!" Eri finished, her eyes widened and her finger pointed at the window.

Kagome started, and she and her friends all turned suddenly to see if Eri was telling the truth. Sure enough, Sesshomaru's little face was pressed up against the glass, giving them a perfect view of his crescent moon and squashed bangs through the glass. A moment later he noticed them looking at him and froze.

The girls and the little youkai regarded one another for a split second, then Sesshomaru panicked. His face vanished and the girls rushed to the window just in time to see a blur of white falling from the roof.

Kagome's friends screamed and cried, "Oh my gosh, Kagome! He just jumped from the roof!" Eri was the first to recover and she ran downstairs shouting for someone to call the emergency number.

Kagome was the next to react. Why did this have to happen to her? How was she going to explain how a toddler managed to jump from the second story of her house unscathed? But more importantly, how would she find the little youkai if he had gotten scared and hidden? Without Inuyasha's nose, that'd be next to impossible.


	13. Chapter 13: Theories

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**CHAPTER 13 Theories**

Kagome shook her head furiously at her mother, who was listening slack jawed to Eri's frantic explanation, as she ran past them outside. She had to find Sesshomaru before something bad happened to him. Her world was just as dangerous for a youkai child as the feudal era. Even without all the usual predators.

She ground to a halt, when she heard the distinct sound of laughter coming from around the corner. Her heart pounding and feeling faint with relief, Kagome rushed around the corner in time to see Inuyasha catch his brother and toss him up into the air again.

Sesshomaru's giggling filled the air and he gasped out, "Inyasa!"

Inuyasha clutched his brother to his chest and said softly, "I missed you, too, pup."

The pup relaxed into Inuyasha's embrace, but a second later his little golden eyes popped open and his nose twitched. He discovered a rather messy scratch on the side of Inuyasha's face, and a few other bleeding wounds through the fire rat.

Whining softly, Sesshomaru licked his brother's cheek and said, "Inyasa hurt."

Inuyasha chuckled, a low, throaty sound. "I'll be alright, pup. Just a few scratches"

He then tapped his claw gently against the colorful bandaid that spanned the little youkai's nose and arched an eyebrow. Sesshomaru's eyes crossed in attempt to see what his brother was indicating.

Sesshomaru frowned and said darkly, "Cat!" Then he brightened and lifted his wrist to show off the other band-aid.

Inuyasha bit his lip, his eyes sparkling. "It must have been some battle," he told Sesshomaru in a serious voice. Sesshomaru nodded solemnly.

Inuyasha ruffled his brother's hair, then suddenly seemed to notice that he wasn't alone. He glanced at Sota's dumbfounded expression, Rin's odd makeover, and a very ruffled Kagome staring at them both in relief, then put an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oie, Kagome, what have you all been doing? The brats smell like they've been rolling in ink. And what the heck is he wearing?"

Instead of responding, Kagome ran over to them and swept Sesshomaru into her arms. "You're all right! Don't you ever do that again, Sesshomaru. I thought you had run off, and without Inuyasha's nose, how would we have found you?"

Inuyasha blinked, unsure of what exactly was going on. Sota came sprinting back around the corner and tossed a ball cap at Inuyasha.

"Put it on, Inuyasha!" he urged quietly and looked back over his shoulder.

Inuyasha heard the sounds of running feet. A lot more feet than Kagome had pack members. He glanced at the girl, who nodded and mouthed either "My friends are here" or "More free root beer." He really had no idea what root beer was, so he went with the first explanation and crammed the hat down over his ears. He took his brother back from Kagome. Sesshomaru inhaled happily and buried his face in Inuyasha's fire rat.

He absently ran a hand over Sesshomaru's head as he watched Kagome's three school friends and her mother round the corner. Each looked just as frightened as Kagome had. What the hell was going on here?

"Kagome, is he okay?" Yuka called out.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Inuyasha was walking by and caught him."

Her friends' eyes widened. "Wow, was that lucky, or what?"

Uncomfortable with the stares, Inuyasha sniffed and muttered, "Keh, caught? The brat jumped right on top of me, nearly tackled me to the ground."

Fortunately, no one heard.

Kagome's friends were looking very pointedly from Inuyasha's white hair, to Sesshomaru's and back to Kagome.

"How'd such a little thing get all the way up on the roof?" Ayumi asked when she realized Inuyasha had noticed their not-so-subtle looks.

Kagome hurriedly stepped in. "My grandfather was doing some work on the gutters earlier. I guess Sesshou just found the ladder, and then got stuck up there when my grandfather finally put the ladder up."

That seemed to satisfy that question as all the girls nodded and quietly discussed how dangerous ladders could be with small children. Finally, Eri looked at Inuyasha's hair again and blurted out, "So, he's yours I take it?"

Inuyasha tensed instinctively at the hard, accusing tone. "Keh, he sure as hell ain't yours."

He frowned as the girls shared a look and started whispering about cheating and violent boyfriends. Why would they start talking about guys in the middle of a conversation? Girls.

Kagome laughed uneasily and said, "Don't mind Inuyasha. He's just very protective of his brother."

The air lightened considerably. Her friends all said, "Oh, your brother," then smiled at him.

"Kagome, that is just so sweet," one of them whispered loudly, and they all

looked at him and giggled again.

"Well, Kagome, it's getting kind of late," Yuka announced as she glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, we'd better get going," Eri added. "Thanks for the tea and we're so glad you're feeling better. Hope to see you at school tomorrow."

Inuyasha almost smiled as he watched the girls going. Finally. He could feel Sesshomaru relaxing also. What had been going on?

Kagome turned around and immediately ran over to him. "Inuyasha what happened? Did you get rid of that woman? Is everyone okay?"

He winced as her hands brushed against a wound on his arm. "Keh, she took off once she realized Sesshomaru wasn't around anymore, but she sure gave us a beating before she did.

"I'll explain more later, though, first I want to know what happened here. Why was Sesshomaru up on the roof? And why does Rin look like that?"

Kagome did not seem convinced that things went as simply as he had suggested, but she let it be. Instead she replied, "My friends dropped in to visit while Sesshomaru was taking a nap. They scared him, so he and Rin went downstairs with my mom."

"I make Rin pretty," Sesshomaru proudly informed his brother and pointed a claw at Rin, who blushed and smiled at her lord. "I make her youkai."

Inuyasha chuckled and stripped the cap off his head, then slapped it onto his brother's. "You did that to her?"

The cap bobbed wildly.

"My lord and I went outside with Sota, and my lord snuck onto to the roof while we were playing," Rin continued to explain. "We were looking for him when you came."

"Pup, is that true? You ran off without telling anyone?" Inuyasha questioned sharply and he lifted Sesshomaru to his face by the scruff of the neck.

Sesshomaru shot Rin a glare, then whined softly and licked at Inuyasha's wrist apologetically.

Inuyasha growled low and forced the pup to look him in the eye. "You will not run off without letting me, or whoever is caring for you, know. Is that understood?"

Sesshomaru yipped and licked his brother's wrist again. "I be good. I listen."

Inuyasha relented finally and relaxed his grip on Sesshomaru, who smiled and clambered up his brother's arm to his back where he burrowed down beneath Inuyasha's thick mane of hair.

"So, I guess it's time for us to go, huh?" Kagome asked. "I'll go get my bag."

"Kagome, I need to ask you something first. Well, your mother actually," Inuyasha called after her.

Mrs. Higurashi started. "Me?"

Kagome paused and turned back around.

"I need you to come with me, Kagome," Inuyasha explained. "Sango is still frozen by that woman's spell, and Kaede says she does not have enough power to free her."

"Of course, I'm going with you. I need to help Sango. But what does that have to do with my mom?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "I want to ask if the pups can stay here until it's safe? I don't know what she wants with him, but she will be coming back. And I think we need a little time to prepare before bringing him."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Of course, they can stay as long as need be. Do you think your brother will stay without you or Kagome here?"

Inuyasha frowned and tried to look back at the tiny head nestled against the crook of his neck. "He should. He likes Rin a lot, so he should be willing to stay for her. And don't fight him too much if he does start to get frightened or angry. He wouldn't mean to, but he could seriously hurt you, and I don't want my pup responsible for hurting anyone in your family."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "We'll be careful. Come here, Sesshomaru. Why don't we go inside and call the others for dinner?"

Sesshomaru whined softly and snaked his arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha growled low.

"Pup, I need you stay here and look after Kagome's family and Rin while we're gone," Inuyasha told him. "You're the only youkai at the shrine, so it's up to you to stay here and guard them."

He then gently lifted the youkai from his back and settled him on his feet. Sesshomaru hunched forward, his arms wrapped around himself, and his face scrunched from the effort of fighting tears. Looking like a very forlorn stray puppy, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

Inuyasha sighed and bent down to his brother's level. "Oie, Pup, I don't want to leave you, you know. And I will be back."

Sesshomaru sniffed and looked even harder at the ground as he traced a toe in the dirt. "Inyasa promise? He come back?" he whispered so softly even Inuyasha almost missed it.

Inuyasha swallowed, trying to lessen the emotion that weighted his voice. "I promise, pup."

To everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru smiled and threw himself at Inuyasha in a full hug. He rubbed his cheek against Inuyasha's face and then licked him. Then he hopped down and moved over to stand beside Rin and Mrs. Higurashi.

"Bye, Inyasa!"

Inuyasha grunted and turned away from everyone as he passed his hands over his eyes. "Whatever," he barked out hoarsely. "Let's go, Kagome."

Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome as they jumped into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded them, slowing their fall to a gentle floating. Kagome leaned closer against him, but frowned as a sudden thought struck her.

"Hey, Inuyasha, just how did you get through the well anyways?"

Inuyasha looked over at her questioningly.

Kagome blushed and said, "Well, you don't have your beads on…"

The blue around them faded and the late afternoon sky appeared overhead. With

a grunt, Inuyasha sprang up and carried them both out of the well. Kagome took a step back and straightened her uniform as he released her. When she looked back up she was nose to nose with tiny images of her and Inuyasha shouting. She leaned back so her eyes could focus better on the small, golden locket dangling in front of her nose.

Her cheeks tinted pink and she smiled lightly. She looked past it to the irate-looking hanyou holding it up. He glared at her and said, "Don't tell me you forgot that you gave this to me, baka."

Kagome smiled at his gruff response. "No, I hadn't forgotten, I just didn't think you had kept it. You put up such a fuss when I gave it to you, that I just assumed you'd tossed it a while back."

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush and look away. He shoved the locket back into his shirts and said, "I'd never throw away anything from you."

Kagome clasped her hands and looked up at him through her lashes. "Oh, Inuyasha."

He noticed this and crossed his arms defensively. "Keh, your stuff is too valuable to just toss. It'd be better to sell it."

Kagome's smile faded and she glared at him. "You're impossible, you know?"

"Keh!"

They returned to Kaede's village in silence.

"Kagome!" the ecstatic kitsune cried and launched himself into her arms in greeting.

"Hi, Shippo," Kagome said. "I'm so glad you're not hurt. I was worried about you."

He hugged her briefly and found a comfortable perch on her shoulder. Kirara mewed softly in greeting from her position curled up at her friend's feet. Sango stood frozen where the woman had left her, and a bandaged Miroku kept a faithful watch by her side. They obviously had made use of the medical supplies while Kagome was gone. Miroku stood up quickly when he saw Kagome, the concern for Sango clearly written in the deep lines and shadows of his face.

"Kagome, am I glad to see you," he said. "I'll go get Lady Kaede to help with Sango."

"Okay," she agreed as she went over to look more closely at Sango. Kirara leapt into her arms and watched in obvious concern. "So, what happened after we left?"

"Well, that woman followed me thinking I had the brats, so I lead her on a chase," Inuyasha told her.

"I helped trick her with my illusions. I pretended to be Sesshomaru and then Rin to lure her away," Shippo reported proudly and nimbly dodged a jab from Inuyasha by jumping to Kagome's other shoulder.

"I'm sure you were a big help, Shippo," Kagome assured him. "And I'm proud of you for working to defend Rin and Sesshomaru both."

Inuyasha sniffed and went on. "Damn, I swear she is just as fast as a full grown Sesshomaru, but I didn't get any scent from her human or otherwise."

Kagome walked a circuit around Sango as he spoke. "Whatever she is, she has very strong spiritual power. I should be able to break this once Kaede explains how, but it won't be easy."

"Aye, child, it will take a great deal of concentration," Kaede said as she and Miroku came up behind them. "I will combine my powers with ye to help ye focus, Kagome."

The older and younger miko sat down in front of Sango to concentrate, while Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara sat nearby to watch.

"So now we have this crazy - whatever she is – who wants Sesshomaru because he is interesting, and a suspicious village miko," Inuyasha mused aloud. "Maybe they're working together on this, the miko supplying the spiritual energy and this woman the brute force."

Miroku sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned back against a tree. "There is only one woman, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and looked over at the monk. "What do you mean, one? I thought you of all people could keep up with women, monk."

Miroku cracked an eye and leveled half a glare at the hanyou. "I meant that the miko Machi and our lovely attacker are one and the same."

"Keh, they don't look alike," Inuyasha argued. "And Machi had a scent, while this woman doesn't."

"Can you two keep it down a bit?" Kagome said. "This is a bit more difficult than it looks."

Inuyasha sniffed, and Miroku gave them a slight bow. "Our apologies, ladies. We do not wish to hamper your efforts to free Sango."

In a quieter voice, Miroku continued. "I know a woman when I see her, Inuyasha. And though her appearance is slightly more alluring now, our strange attacker and Machi are the same."

A gasp and short scream from Sango interrupted them. The slayer fell forward onto her knees and panted heavily as the spell finally released her. Kagome sprang forward to help her, only to be beaten by Miroku, who eagerly offered his own body as a crutch to help her into Kaede's hut, and Kirara, who transformed and assisted from Sango's other side.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kaede followed.

"Do you think it's possible?" Kagome asked. "That they are the same woman?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Anything's possible. Heck, Sesshomaru is a toddler right now. And if anyone would be able to tell, it is definitely Miroku. The question is why does she find Sesshomaru so interesting? And is she the same castor who started this whole mess?"

They entered the hut just as Inuyasha finished his statement, and all heads turned towards him, considering his questions.

"I would bet that she did have something to do with this odd transformation, and all the strange happenings lately," Sango told them. "You said there was no scent where Sesshomaru was first attacked, and no trace of the spell."

Inuyasha nodded, and Sango continued. "So if this woman has the ability to hide scents and auras, then she is the prime suspect."

"I agree with Sango," Kagome chimed in, a frown of concentration on her face. She looked up at Sango, who was accepting a bowl of soup from Kaede and added, "But first off, are you all right? You weren't injured were you?"

Sango slapped Miroku's wandering hand away from her chest and replied, "I'm fine. Or I will be after this. Thank you, Kaede. Continue, please. I'm as eager to stop this person as the rest of you."

"So we finally have a suspect behind all of this, but we still need a motive," Kagome mused aloud. "Why would anyone want to make Sesshomaru into a child? She must have benefited from it some way, or it wouldn't have been worth the risk to go up against such a powerful youkai."

"Keh, I'm more interested in how she manages to fight how she does," Inuyasha told them. "She's a human miko, but she also fights and heals like a youkai. How can one person be both?"

"Ye are forgetting Tsubaki," Kaede inserted quietly from where she sat. She tended her fire as she spoke and did not look up at them.

"What does that other hag have to do with this?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Think about it, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Tsubaki fought using the powers of a miko as well as those of youkai."

"A kuromiko," Kagome whispered with a shiver. She had definitely not forgotten the ordeal with Tsubaki.

"So, we're dealing with another kuromiko," Miroku said. His gloved hand stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if her motives are the same as Tsubaki's?"

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned.

"Her vanity and jealousy," Kagome replied. "Tsubaki was tainted by her desire to remain young and beautiful and her jealousy of Kikyo's beauty and appointment as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Miroku, do you think all this has something to do with this woman's quest to maintain her beauty or an act of jealousy on her part?"

Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "Why would any woman be jealous of Sesshomaru? Or think that he could keep them beautiful?"

"Well," Sango said, tapping her chin as she thought. "He is beautiful."

"And has that great hair," Kagome added wistfully. "So soft and shiny. I don't know how he does it."

"Probably some kind of herb," Sango added.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested. "So what if the bastard is beautiful? It won't make Machi beautiful. Or make her so strong."

"I have to agree with Inuyasha on that one," Miroku put in, as uncomfortable with the ladies observations as the hanyou. "I doubt she decided to target him for not sharing beauty secrets."

"Perhaps not," Kaede said. "But I think ye are following the correct path. If her motivations be ones similar to Tsubaki's, perhaps she is targeting youkai, not out of jealousy per say, but for selfish reasons none the less. Youkai are long-lived creatures with magical abilities not only for self-preservation, but for the creation of pleasing humanoid forms such as ye credit Lord Sesshomaru with."

"That makes sense, Kaede," Miroku said. "If she has found some way to harness their abilities such as healing and speed, perhaps she has found a way to make their life-energy and youth her own."

Kagome shivered. "Killing youkai just to make yourself more beautiful and stay young longer. How can someone be so selfish? Especially someone with spiritual powers as strong as hers."

"Keh, Sesshomaru ain't dead," Inuyasha pointed out. "He's just become a pup."

"He's become younger," Sango said thoughtfully. "Could that be why Machi is so interested in him in particular? We ran across several enraged youkai, who seemed to have lost something, which would be understandable if she has been killing off their mates and kin. Those youkai died, but for whatever reason, Sesshomaru survived her spell. So now she wants him to either learn why, or take whatever ability he had to retain his life."

"I guess that could be it," Inuyasha said. "She does move a lot like Sesshomaru, which would be possible if she has stolen his life-energy."

"Okay, so now we know what she wants, and probably why," Kagome said. "Now all we need is the how. How is she doing this? And how did Sesshomaru survive?"

"It's her spiritual powers," Miroku supplied. "Each time she has used a spell or some other spiritual power. Her manipulation of scents. The sutra restraints. The curse on Sesshomaru and when she froze Sango. It is in battle when she uses the youkai energies for speed, strength and healing. If she understood a youkai's energy enough, I would not be surprised if she could use their attacks as well."

Shippo had remained quiet throughout the discussion, but now he jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder to add his own two cents. "I don't care how or why she's doing all this, all I want to know is how we're gonna stop her and get things back to normal. She fights like a priestess and a youkai, and she wants Sesshomaru. Why don't you tie him up in a tree as bait, and then when she comes to get him, we attack her?"

Shippo's smile broadened as he spoke as if he were already envisioning his plan put into action. He never saw Inuyasha's fist coming.

"Baka! Like I'm gonna tie the pup up and hang him from a tree," the hanyou snapped with a growl.

Shippo whined loudly and rubbed the lump on his head. "You did it to me," he grumbled under his breath. "To catch that fox deity."

"Perhaps the method is a bit crude, but the idea is rather sound," Miroku said. "Using your brother as bait would draw the woman out on our terms."

"No!" Inuyasha barked out so harshly even Kaede jumped. "My pup is not bait. Think of some other way, or we can just wait her out, but I'm not risking his life."

He stood up suddenly and cracked his claws menacingly.

"But-"

"My pup is not bait, end of discussion," Inuyasha snapped and stormed out into the night.

"Oh dear," Sango murmured as they all stared at the swinging mat in the doorway.

"I fear the greatest struggle will not be with the kuromiko," Kaede predicted in a solemn voice.

"I'll go talk to him," Kagome said. She stood and brushed her skirt down, then headed out the door.

It was already dark outside, but Kagome could see Inuyasha's white hair bounding along like a nervous silver firefly in the night. By the direction he was heading, she could tell he was going to the well. Kagome jogged after, but he was gone by the time she got there.

Kaede was right. Inuyasha's feelings would be harder to deal with than that kuromiko. He had almost completely accepted Sesshomaru as his own, and it tore her up inside to know how much it would hurt him to let Sesshomaru grow up once this was over. Silently, she jumped into the well and climbed out in her time. The door was open still, so she slipped off her shoes and went inside.

Inuyasha stood against the doorframe just outside the kitchen. Without a word she moved to stand beside him, curious as to what he was doing just standing there. Inside the kitchen, she discovered her mother and Sesshomaru at the kitchen table. Her mother had a bowl of diced meat in front of her and she was carefully feeding it to Sesshomaru. The little youkai was dressed in one of her brother's old pair of footy pajamas covered in tiny cars that raced across the deep blue background. Both were oblivious to the silent observers.

Once Sesshomaru finished, Mrs. Higurashi put up the dishes and picked him up. He yawned broadly, baring his sharp little fangs, and collapsed against her. His golden eyes blinked sleepily as the woman stroked his hair and hummed softly as she carried him out of the room. Kagome assumed Rin was already asleep.

"Inuyasha?" she said hesitantly.

"I just wanted to make sure the brat was doing okay," he finally said. "And don't try to convince me to use him as bait, 'cause I haven't changed my mind."

"Inuyasha, we don't want your brother to get hurt any more than you do, but we do need to catch Machi," Kagome told him softly. "He can't stay a pup, you know. We just want what's best for him, Rin, for all of us – to restore him to normal."

Inuyasha said nothing, but his shoulders slumped a little.

"Come on," Kagome told him. "We ought to get back and finish planning so we can get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can draw her out and end all this."

"What if we're wrong?" Inuyasha asked so quietly, Kagome almost didn't here him.

"About what?" she asked.

"About that kuromiko," Inuyasha explained, still refusing to look at her. "What if she isn't the one who did this to him and even if we kill her, he isn't restored?"

Kagome sighed and bit back a groan. She knew what he was thinking, what he was hoping, but in her heart she knew it was a vain and foolish hope. "I guess that is a possibility, Inuyasha," she admitted. "But what do you honestly think? Deep down, do you really have any doubt that she is responsible, or are you just trying to deny what you're afraid of?"

Inuyasha's shoulder's slumped further and his ears drooped. "I- I guess we'll find out when we get her. There's no use hoping one way or the other until we do."

"Come on, let's get back to the others," Kagome pressed and took his hand in hers as she drew him back out into the shrine yard.

About halfway to the well, Inuyasha balked. Kagome looked back at him and he answered her unspoken question. "I'll be right there. I'm just gonna check one last time and make sure the brat doesn't need anything. I'd hate for him to cause your mom trouble."

Kagome opened her mouth to assure him that her mother could handle almost anything, but closed it again. If his mind was made up, there was no way she would convince him to go until he had visited his brother one last time.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

She stood there until he nodded his agreement, then returned down the well. Inuyasha waited until he felt the surge in magic subside, then bounded lightly up to the ledge outside Kagome's window. He listened for her mother to settle into her own bed, then stealthily peeked inside.

Rin was curled up fast asleep on Kagome's bed up to her nose beneath the pink covers. Sesshomaru had been tucked in between her and the wall. He had his back to the girl, and he was curled up in a tight ball. Inuyasha's heart ached to see the slight shudders of the pup's shoulders as he cried silently. Then he heard Sesshomaru call out his name softly and wipe his face on the strange sleeve of the garments Mrs. Higurashi had dressed him in.

Unable to stand the sight before him, Inuyasha slid the window open and whispered, "Oie, Sesshomaru."

The pup stiffened immediately and sniffed the air. Inuyasha chuckled as the luminous gold eyes sought him out.

"Inyasa!" Sesshomaru exclaimed as he launched himself across the room. Inuyasha caught the little youkai and clutched him to his chest. He didn't even mind when Sesshomaru dried his face on his fire rat, then nestled his little head right underneath Inuyasha's chin as he inhaled the hanyou's scent.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his brother's hair and rubbed slow circles against his back.

"Inyasa come for me?"

Inuyasha growled low in an effort to comfort the child. "Not yet. I just wanted to make sure you were behaving yourself, pup."

Sesshomaru relaxed against his brother and picked at the sleeve of his fire rat. "I miss you, too, Inyasa. You stay?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure when he started rocking gently. "I'll stay until you fall asleep, okay?"

Sesshomaru's reply was cut off by a loud yawn. "Not sleepy," he murmured; but under influence of Inuyasha's deft touch, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Inuyasha ceased his stroking when he felt the tiny hands fall limp against his arms and the youkai's breathing even out. He embraced the pup a moment longer, then he stood and tucked him back beneath the blankets beside Rin.

Inuyasha hesitated only a fraction of a second before he bent and brushed a kiss over the crescent moon on his brother's brow. The little youkai stirred slightly and snuggled closer to Rin. Inuyasha smiled at the sight. Then, as silently as he came, he left.

He walked slowly to the well-house, struggling with feelings of love and protectiveness he'd never encountered before. Was this truly how it felt to be a parent? If it was, then Kagome's mother was a lot stronger than he had first thought. She allowed her only daughter to return down that well with him to dangers she could only imagine. He could not say he would do the same with his own pup were their places exchanged.

The others looked at him strangely when he entered Kaede's hut, but he was too wrapped up in these new emotions to care. Maybe it wouldn't be permanent, but he did have a pup to love and protect. And he would do it to the best of his ability.


	14. Chapter 14: Exploring a New World

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**CHAPTER 14 Exploring a New World**

Sesshomaru awoke to the distinct odor of cat and a weight on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a large, furry backside and a long tail swishing back and forth over his stomach. A growl rumbled deep in his chest, and he snapped at the impudent cat's offensive tail. How dare a cat sit on him!

Buyo was obviously very much aware of what the little youkai was thinking and jerked his tail out of reach just as those poisonous fangs snapped shut. He meowed loudly, jumped from Sesshomaru's face to the floor and swaggered out the door.

Incensed, Sesshomaru lunged out from under the covers, but the movement woke Rin. Her loud yawn and cheerful greeting distracted his anger, fortunately for Buyo and all the picture frames, vases and furniture that lay between the cheeky cat and the youkai pup.

Turning in midair, Sesshomaru landed right on top of Rin and yipped. She fell back to her pillow and giggled as Sesshomaru crawled up to lick her cheek.

"Morning, Rin!" he returned happily.

"I guess my lord slept well last night," she remarked as she pushed him back far enough to sit up.

Sesshomaru was about to respond to her, when he caught sight of a plump bird perched just a few feet from him. It was busy cleaning its feathers and didn't even seem to notice him there. He grinned and ignored Rin's questions as to where he was going as he stalked his prey. Using all the stealth he had both learned and inherited from his father, Sesshomaru eased to within springing distance, then pounced.

A loud triumphant growl left his mouth just as he collided with a cold, hard, invisible barrier with enough force to rattle his fangs. His claws clacked and his body and face made a sound thump before he fell in a stunned heap back to the floor. Whimpering softly, he rubbed his nose and watched through watery eyes as the startled bird flew to safety.

Rin's concerned face appeared in his field of vision and he felt her gentle hands checking him for injury. He winced as she forced his hands away from his face and felt around his nose.

"You hit hard, my lord," Rin informed him. Sesshomaru growled softly. As if he hadn't known that.

The sound of hurrying feet reached his sensitive ears long before Mrs. Higurashi, followed closely by Sota, burst through the door. "Is everyone all right? I heard a crash and – oh dear! You poor thing, what happened?"

The woman knelt down and repeated what Rin had just done to his face. Sesshomaru flinched more from embarrassment than pain, and tried to turn away from their attentions. His face ached horribly and all he wanted was to bury himself beneath the comforting white shield of Inuyasha's hair.

Against his will, firm hands turned him back to face the concerned females. Mrs. Higurashi told Sota to bring her some ice, then she brushed a kiss over the tip of his nose. "You poor baby, I don't think it's broken, but I know that hurts. What happened?"

Sesshomaru sank a fang into his lip and tried to pull away. Rin finally answered for him, "He was trying to catch a bird in the window, but he hit the invisible barrier."

"Invisible…? Oh, you mean the glass," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Sesshomaru winced at the mention of that horrible stuff. He had seen it yesterday, but for some reason he had forgotten about it. He glared darkly at the glass and swore he would not forget it again. He yelped aloud when something soft, but extremely cold was pressed against his face. He knocked Rin over as he scrambled to hide behind

her.

They all laughed, even Rin, then they pulled him back out of hiding. "It's just ice. I know it's cold, but it will help with that bruise."

Sesshomaru did not want the ice put back on his face, but Rin held him firmly and whispered encouragement to him. These humans had been kind to him while Inuyasha was busy with that scary woman, but he was still a little hesitant. Until recently, he had no memory of ever encountering a human before, and he had now experienced both ends of the spectrum. The first human he had met had been Rin, though she smelled more like pack than human for some reason. And then those men came and tried to kill him.

But this pack of humans seemed nothing like those men. They welcomed him in and cared for him in their strange way. He was starting to see why Inuyasha trusted them so much. He relaxed finally and allowed Mrs. Higurashi to care for him. She was right, really. The cold numbed the ache from his encounter with that barrier.

Just as the cold was getting too much for him to stand, Mrs. Higurashi removed the ice and inspected his face.

He warmed considerably as she smiled at him and said, "There, I bet that feels better, and with the way you heal, it should be completely gone by the time we're done with breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Rin repeated eagerly, echoed by a growl from her stomach.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and lifted Sesshomaru to balance him on her hip. He steadied himself against the sudden movement, but made sure not to let his claws damage her delicate skin. Breakfast sounded like a good idea to him, too. He kind of missed hunting for it with Inuyasha, but seeing the strange white box where they stored their meat made up for that. The air inside was so cold, and yesterday he had found a neat little button that would turn the light inside on and off.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she set Sesshomaru down in the kitchen. He ran right over to the refrigerator and stood expectantly outside the door. Youkai children had as good of memories as human ones did, when it came to food.

She soon had all of them seated with their breakfasts. While they ate, she ran upstairs to find something for Rin and Sesshomaru to wear. She figured they'd like to see the city some, since this was probably the only chance they would have to see it. She needed to run a few errands anyway, and there happened to be a very nice park not far from Sota's school.

"Mom, have you seen those books Kagome's friends loaned to her last night?" Sota shouted from downstairs.

She turned and stuck her head into Kagome's bedroom. "They're in her room, on the desk. I'm so proud of you for remembering that they need to be returned."

Sota sprinted up the stairs and into Kagome's room. "I'm not being nice, I just know she'd be really mad at me if they didn't get returned. And Sis is scary when she's angry."

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled. "Don't be in too big of a hurry to leave, Sota. I thought we'd walk you to school today."

Sota groaned loudly, but didn't say anything.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Higurashi lined up the children for inspection. Sota wore his uniform, and had his lunch, backpack and Kagome's friend's books all set to go. Rin wore one of Kagome's old skirts and a blouse. The purple color really suited the girl, and Mrs. Higurashi had even found some hair ribbons to match. Sesshomaru fidgeted in the jeans and t-shirt she had taken from Sota's old things. He and Rin had both had a little trouble with the shoes, but once she convinced Rin of how nice they looked with them on, she had accepted them and convinced her lord to leave them on as well.

So far, so good. As they walked down the sidewalk, Mrs. Higurashi explained the things around them. Rin had nearly been tackled to the ground at the first car that passed as Sesshomaru rushed to hide behind her. It had taken a lot of convincing to get him to let her go, and finally Mrs. Higurashi had to hold him.

Well, she tried to hold him, but he seemed determined to ride on her back. He was careful of his claws and yipped a quick, "Sorry," for each time he pricked her. After she had gotten used to it, Mrs. Higurashi liked having him riding on her back. It left her arms free for one, and also his breath on her neck tickled slightly.

They bid farewell to Sota at school, then Mrs. Higurashi, Rin and Sesshomaru continued on their way.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed when the park came into view. "What is that place?"

Curiosity piqued by Rin's comment, Sesshomaru scaled easily up to her shoulders and peered over her head. "What that?" he asked and pointed.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly, partially from their awe and partially to hide the wince as the shoes on Sesshomaru's feet pinched her. "That is a playground," she told them. "And I thought you two might like it. It is a place for children to play and have fun."

She led them up to the gate, smiling at the few other children scattered across the equipment. Most were closer to Sesshomaru's age, with vigilant mothers in tow. However, Rin balked just inside the door, and Sesshomaru tensed, then jumped down and ran over to join the girl. Confused, Mrs. Higurashi turned. The little youkai and the girl clutched one another and stared with wide fearful eyes at the other children.

"What's wrong, you two? Don't you want to play?" she asked, bending to their level.

Both nodded, but still made no move for the toys.

"Well, then what's wrong?"

Rin shook her head and backed up a step. "They will hurt Rin and her lord. They will throw rocks and shout mean things."

Sesshomaru's nose twitched, then wrinkled as he frowned deeply. "Humans," he muttered darkly, almost like a curse.

"You don't have to be afraid of them," Mrs. Higurashi explained. She wore a frown of her own. She had expected the youkai to be a little shy, but Rin was a shock. Had she really been treated so poorly by her own kind back in the feudal era that she feared other humans?

"No one will say or do anything to hurt you here, and if something like that were to happen, I am here to stop it. Okay?"

Rin glanced at the toys again. Mrs. Higurashi could see her curiosity fighting the fear.

"I'll be right there with you," she assured them both.

"Rin wants to play, my lord," the girl said softly to the youkai clinging to her arm. "Will you come with her? She will feel safe if you are there."

Sesshomaru looked from Mrs. Higurashi to Rin, then licked the girl's cheek. He yipped once. "My lord says he will play with me," Rin translated.

Mrs. Higurashi waited a short distance away while both children approached the large, castle-like construction that filled the center of the playground. It had a maze of turrets, bridges and small passages for the children to crawl, climb and explore. A rather plump little boy squatted at the entrance, creating a pile of rocks on the lowest step.

Rin and Sesshomaru inched towards him and silently watched his diligent work. The boy looked up at them, but didn't stop what he was doing. After a few minutes, he said, "I'm making a mountain, and I'll be king. Do you want to help me build a mountain? You can be kings, too, if you want."

Rin regarded him for a moment and told him, "Queen. Rin will be a queen because she is a she."

The boy shrugged, and scooted over slightly to make room for them. Rin sank down beside the boy and tested the rocks with her fingers. They were small, smooth and cool to the touch. Smiling, she lifted a handful and settled them on the step.

"Does my lord want to build a mountain, too?" she asked the youkai who stood off to one side, picking at his shirtsleeve with his claws.

He glanced from Rin to the boy, then hesitantly crouched beside them. The boy looked up at him, then scooted over his mountain so Sesshomaru could build one. Gingerly, Sesshomaru scooped up a handful of rocks and poured them onto the step. The tiny stones pattered down with a sound like rain, spilling between the cracks and over the edge. He heaped another handful on the pile with no better result. His mountain remained a very unsteady hill.

Neither Rin nor the boy seemed to be doing any better, though it didn't seem to bother them at all. Growling low, Sesshomaru put his hands in a circle around it and tried to force the rocks to stay. To his delight and surprise, poison leaked from his claws, melting the stones into a solid mound. Encouraged by this discovery, he busily added more and more rocks, which he then melted and formed into an ever-growing mountain.

"How'd you do that?" the boy asked, eyeing the construction with open envy.

Sesshomaru gladly demonstrated his skill. Rin looked up and glanced worriedly back at Mrs. Higurashi who had not yet noticed their antics. She had not forgotten Kagome's warning about youkai and was a little worried about her lord showing off like that.

"Wow!" the boy exclaimed, obviously wishing he could melt things with his fingertips, too. "How can you melt stuff? Could you melt anything else?"

Sesshomaru grinned broadly and dripped some poison onto the wooden stairs. It quickly burned a hole cleanly through it. Sesshomaru then turned to the boy with a smirk and flexed his claws. "Anything. I can melt human, too."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin scolded and took hold of his hand. Instantly, he called back the poison to keep from harming her. The boy seemed disappointed that the poison was gone. He had not understood just how dangerous those claws were.

"How come it won't melt you, then? If it'll melt humans?" the boy asked.

"I'm youkai!" Sesshomaru boasted, and bared his fangs at the boy.

"That is so cool!" the boy exclaimed. "Is that why you have that stuff on your face?"

Before Sesshomaru could nod, Rin put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Are you sure this is okay? Kagome told us not to talk about that around other people, my lord."

Sesshomaru sniffed the boy, then flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Why do you call him lord for? You are bigger than him?" the boy asked.

Rin smiled. "Because he is Rin's lord. When he is taller, he keeps Rin safe."

"I want to be a youkai and melt things, too," the boy told them and looked wistfully at his pile of rocks.

Sesshomaru yipped and promptly melted the boy's, too. The boy smiled broadly. "Gee, thanks! I'm Yoshi. What are your names?"

Rin giggled. "Rin is Rin. And her lord is called Sesshomaru."

"So what do youkai do for fun, Rin, Sesshoru? Other than melt things?" Yoshi asked.

"Inyasa teach me to hunt," Sesshomaru boasted proudly. "I hunt rabbits. And birds."

Yoshi stared at them wide-eyed, and looked to Rin, who nodded. "Do you use a gun or arrows?"

Sesshomaru looked puzzled. "I hunt rabbits." He sniffed and crawled a short distance away, then mimicked lunging at fleeing prey. Then he lifted his invisible prey and snapped its imaginary neck.

Rin grimaced, while Yoshi's jaw dropped in awe. "Cool! Can we go hunt now?"

Sesshomaru straightened and crossed his arms over his chest in a very striking imitation of Inuyasha. "Keh, if you be quiet, I teach you."

Rin giggled and said, "You sound like Master Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru frowned at her to tell her she should have been quieter. He glanced at Yoshi, who clamped a hand over his mouth to prove how quiet he could be. Sesshomaru nodded his approval and sniffed the air.

He wrinkled his nose and said, "Too much human stink. Follow me."

Rin and Yoshi could only stand and blink as the tiny youkai jumped nimbly from railing to railing, up to the top of the castle structure. He glanced down at them as if he just noticed they weren't right behind him, and descended as gracefully as he had climbed.

He perched above them on the rim of a low turret, and said, "No good. Too much stink."

Yoshi sniffed the air curiously. "It doesn't stink to me."

"You human. You stink, too," Sesshomaru explained as though it were obvious. Yoshi frowned. Being told he stank was not nearly so cool as watching the youkai melt things.

"I don't stink, you just sniff too much," he grumbled beneath his breath and sat back down to add rocks to his partially melted mountain.

Sesshomaru hopped down and leaned over the boy's shoulder, melting the troublesome rocks into place. "I sorry. You not stink." He inhaled deeply and looked up at the sky as if trying to find the words. "So different," he finally supplied. "Many, many humans smell different."

"That's okay," Yoshi told him. "My mom says I stink a lot and makes me take a bath every day."

"Kagome says we should take a bath every day, too," Rin told them.

Yoshi nodded in sympathy.

Before they knew it, Mrs. Higurashi and Yoshi's mother called them to leave. They exchanged pleasant good byes, then Mrs. Higurashi led Rin down the sidewalk, with Sesshomaru perched comfortably on her back.

"So, did you two enjoy the park?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, not at all surprised by the fervent yes she received in answer.

Mrs. Higurashi was a little hesitant about taking them to the grocery store. After their wariness at the park, she was certain they would be even more frightened to enter the enclosed space with even more people. She explained the store and what it would be like inside to hopefully alleviate a few of those worries, but she still felt Sesshomaru's tiny hands clench into her shirt and the racing of his heart as he pressed himself against her.

Rin reacted better. She seemed more curious than anything, just a bit timid. The vast amount of food and other items beyond the experience of both the youkai and the girl soon managed to draw them from their concerns. Before she knew it, Mrs. Higurashi had to hold Rin by the hand and, after he cut the buckles completely off, actually had to tie a rather rambunctious youkai into the grocery cart she had swapped her basket for.

"You two stay close to me and don't touch anything, and I'll take you for ice cream afterwards, deal?"

Rin considered, while Sesshomaru kept a watch from the corner of his eye for her to turn away so he could cut the ties.

"What is ice cream?" Rin finally asked.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "It's cold, sweet and very good. And you'll get to try it once we get done here, if we can get done quickly and with no problems."

She thumped Sesshomaru's nose gently as he tried to sneak his hands down to cut the ties. "And that goes for you, too, mister! I know you can get out, but if you did and ran off, I think Inuyasha would be very disappointed."

Sesshomaru looked up at her with wide eyes, but she met that overwhelming cuteness with a stern look. The youkai lowered his gaze and said, "I sorry. I be good for Inyasa not get mad at me."

"I will, too," Rin added. "I want to try ice cream."

Both children had an amazing ability to control themselves if properly motivated. Neither tried to grab anything or run off once. Not even in that gauntlet they called the checkout lane. Mrs. Higurashi told them how pleased she was all the way to ice cream store. By the time they arrived, Rin was blushing and Sesshomaru was almost bouncing in anticipation of this special reward.

Mrs. Higurashi waited patiently for the twenty minutes it took Rin to finally decide on which flavors to get. Sesshomaru chose much more quickly by simply following his nose to the most desirable smell. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be serving burgers until after eleven, so she decided on plain vanilla for him to try.

Rin took her cone in both hands and gave the top scoop a tiny lick, then smiled brightly. "It _is_ good!"

Upon seeing that, Sesshomaru was much more eager to try his own. He lifted his cone in both hands and stuck his tongue out to take a big lick. Unfortunately, as he leaned forward, he tipped his cone back, and the ball of ice cream toppled off and landed with a satisfying smack on the floor.

Sesshomaru stood there, blinking at his now empty cone and at the runaway ball, his tongue still slightly protruding. Completely undeterred, Sesshomaru tossed the cone aside and bent down, ready to lick the treat from its new home, but was stopped by a slightly horrified and amused Mrs. Higurashi.

She scooped him up into her arms and said, "We'll get you another one, sweetie. Don't eat it off the floor."

Sesshomaru was more careful with his second cone. He put his hand over the scoop to make sure it stayed on before taking a lick. He kept his hand there until the cold got to him, then he simply switched hands.

"Yes, good," he confirmed.

Mrs. Higurashi stifled a laugh. Even Rin was having a bit of difficulty with the melting ice cream running down the cone and her hand faster than she could lick. Sesshomaru didn't bother with any of his that tried to escape seeing as most of it ended up smeared on his face, his shirt or running down his arms.

"You two have made quite a mess with that," she told them. "I was thinking of taking you to a movie, but I think I have something much better in mind, now. We'll stop by the shrine to get you cleaned up and changed first, though."

"Where are we going next?" Rin asked.

"You'll see," Mrs. Higurashi told her with a smile.

By the time they got back to the shrine, both children had finished their ice cream. Her father was walking away from Goshinboku when they topped the last stair. He blinked at them for a moment, then said, "You didn't bring me any ice cream?"

"No, Father, but I did get what I need to make your favorite dish for dinner tonight," Mrs. Higurashi told them. "Will you stay out here with them until I put these away?"

He still looked slightly put out that he had not gotten an ice cream as well, but nodded his agreement. There was an awkward silence while the old man regarded the two children. Rin twisted the hem of her skirt nervously and smiled at him. Sesshomaru ignored them both as he diligently set about licking the ice cream from his arms and hands.

"Have you ever heard the story of the terrible ice cream youkai?" he asked suddenly. Both looked at him with wide eyes and shook their heads.

Grandpa grinned. "Well, then you are in for a treat. This modern legend happened back when I was just a boy."

"Okay, Sesshomaru, Rin, come here so I can rinse you off," Mrs. Higurashi called just before her father could get into his story.

They ran over to where Mrs. Higurashi stood holding a water hose.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Grandpa called after them.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him. "You can tell them tonight once we get back."

He retreated to the house, grumbling as he went. "Youths these days, they just don't appreciate the fine art of storytelling."

Rin extended her hands to be washed, then she helped Mrs. Higurashi by holding Sesshomaru still while they rinsed him completely.

"There, now my lord is not sticky," she told him.

Sesshomaru glared at them as he bent and shook himself. They raised their hands to ward off the water and squealed.

"Now," Mrs. Higurashi announced, sweeping Sesshomaru into her arms and taking Rin by the hand, "let's go get ready."

"Are you certain this is what I am supposed to wear?" Rin questioned again as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She picked at the strap of the floral bathing suit and frowned.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled reassuringly. "Of course. This is Kagome's old suit. She has one that she takes with her to the feudal era for bathing."

"You sure do wear lots of different clothes," Rin remarked. "I've never seen anything like these. Is my lord supposed to wear one of these, too?"

"No," Mrs. Higurashi told her. "He'll wear this."

She held up a pair of blue swimming trunks. Sesshomaru sat up from where he'd lain down to play with his own feet and sniffed the shorts.

"Come here, Sesshomaru, let's get you ready, too," Mrs. Higurashi told him as she drew him into her lap and started to tug his shirt over his head. He sat patiently while he was stripped and then dressed yet again. Being a human's dress-up doll wasn't so bad when you got things like ice cream and the food from the cold box.

"There, all set," Mrs. Higurashi announced. Sesshomaru sprang to his feet and looked down at his bare chest and legs. Maroon stripes twined around his limbs and torso, contrasting with the pale skin and his white hair.

Rin traced the stripes on his cheeks and wrists and giggled each time he squirmed, batted her fingers away and protested, "Stop, Rin! Not ticklish."

"You know," Mrs. Higurashi said after watching them for a moment. "I think we're going to need some sunscreen for you. A lot of sunscreen."

Abruptly, she got up and left the room, only to return a short while later dressed in a bathing suit of her own and laden with towels, hats and a couple bottles of the highest spf sunscreen she could find. She proceeded to smear a thick enough coating of the cream on the youkai to nearly obscure his markings, then moved on to Rin.

"What does this white stuff do?" Rin asked.

"It will keep the sun from burning your skin while you're outside," Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Okay, before we go. Can either of you swim?"

Rin shook her head, while Sesshomaru nodded eagerly.

"That's no problem. There are areas for all level of swimmers where we're going, but you need to stay where I can see you at all times. When I say it's time to go, we leave. If either you decides you've had enough, then just tell me and we can leave. Okay, then, let's get going!"

Their destination was more than either of them had fantasized. Rin had had an image of a wide, shallow stream filled with laughing children, while Sesshomaru's vision was just a bunch of water all in one place. The random fountains, water-spraying trees, tubing rivers, wading pools and even a castle with waterfalls and fountains for walls were beyond anything they could have hoped for.

They just gaped at it all while Mrs. Higurashi paid, then led them to an area where they could leave their towels and supplies. Several other women with young children and what looked like a few daycares had also decided to come today. Rin and Sesshomaru eyed the numerous children with almost as much awe as the water park.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned at the disdainful looks the other women and even a few kids were giving the tiny youkai. His pale hair and skin were odd enough, but the markings showed clearly even through the massive amount of sunscreen he wore. He nor Rin seemed to have noticed, fortunately. This meant she would need to keep a close eye not only on them, but on the other children as well.

"Rin, this is floating ring. You can use it, I'll help you of course, if you want to go into the deeper water," Mrs. Higurashi told her as she held up the device she'd rented at the entrance.

Sesshomaru was more interested in it than Rin. He eagerly bent forward and sank his fangs into the rubbery surface. Mrs. Higurashi laughed and tickled his ribs to get him to let go.

"No, Sesshou, if you do that, you might pop it," she scolded gently, keenly aware of the judging eyes on them.

"I understand. May we go play now?" Rin asked.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and waved them off. Rin ran over to a small wading pool nearby with various fountains around the edge and a waterfall in its center. Sesshomaru yipped happily and ran after her with an oddly awkward grace, like a young dog running alongside its mother.

She watched them splash around in the shallow water and run beneath the waterfall. Both looked happier than she had ever seen them. It was good, this should get their minds off all the trouble with Inuyasha and the past.

"So what's wrong with him? Was he premature or is it one of those autism things?" a woman leaned over and asked.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her harshly. "I beg your pardon?"

The woman smiled kindly, a patronizing smile, and said, "The little one, with the odd hair and those horrid scars. It's okay. My cousin has a niece who had a pot of boiling water dropped on her legs as a baby, and you wouldn't believe the scars. Though it must be harder when it's the mind, too."

Mrs. Higurashi's face hardened and she frowned at the woman. "There is nothing wrong with him at all. In fact, he's more advanced than most children his age."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman said, though she didn't seem to be. "Where is his father from, then? Probably European with that color hair."

"I'm afraid that is not my business to discuss," Mrs. Higurashi fired back coldly. "He is not my child, and if his parents were here now, I would think they'd be offended at how you've been speaking about the boy."

The woman did not seem to care what Mrs. Higurashi thought. She was too busy relaying what she'd learned to the other women.

Sesshomaru heard the whispers until the sound of the spraying water drown them out and could not have cared less. What good were mortal women when there was all this fun splashing to be done? The splashing was fun, but he also wanted to explore the deeper areas. He had already coaxed Rin out to where the water reached her thighs, but he wanted to see the even deeper area where the larger kids were jumping in from boards. It looked like lots of fun.

He looked at Mrs. Higurashi who was speaking with some women, then back at Rin who was talking with another girl in the shallows. No one would notice if he went to just look at the deeper water. And it was still inside the big gates.

Convinced, Sesshomaru paddled over to the far edge, climbed out and walked over to the big pool. There were three boards and the children took turns diving and jumping into the water. Curious, he followed one that climbed out and stood in the line. They either ignored him or didn't see him since he scarcely came up to the waist of most of the kids.

Finally, his turn came, so he timidly climbed onto the board. That was when the other kids took notice.

"Hey, look at the baby," the boy behind him said. "I think you're in the wrong area. The kiddie pool is over there."

Sesshomaru followed the boy's finger and shook his head. "I swim. I jump."

"Ooooo!" the boy said, and the others laughed. "He can swim. Well, then get to it, baby. Swim!"

He gave Sesshomaru a rough push, causing the little youkai to stumble out to the edge of the board. He growled low and snapped his fangs at the boys, who only laughed harder, then crouched at the edge. The water was so clear he could see the bottom.

Smiling again, he was about to jump into the water, when a shrill whistle sounded. It shot through his ears like a knife. Already committed to the jump, he cringed and covered his ears, but toppled over into the water from momentum. Before he could even right himself and start to paddle for the surface, a pair of large hands scooped him up and hauled him above the water.

"Woah, there little fellow, that was a close one. You shouldn't be in this deep area," someone said, then he was lifted and handed to yet another human. He looked wistfully over this human's shoulder as he was carried back around to the shallow end.

Rin came running over. "Is my lord okay?" she asked as they set him down.

"Is he with you, sweetie?" the lifeguard asked.

"Yes, my lord and I came together. Did he do something wrong?"

The lifeguard smiled and tried to ruffle Sesshomaru's hair, but he dodged. He was not happy at being interrupted in his jump. "No, I just didn't want him to get hurt. He had wandered over to the big pool and jumped in."

Rin smiled. "Oh, he can swim. He swims very well."

"Well, that may be, but he's still too little for the diving area. If he wants to swim, he can do that in the shallower areas," the lifeguard explained, then returned to his post.

Rin tried to cheer him up, but he refused to stop pouting until she agreed to go into the deeper water with him and play. They played shark, with Sesshomaru as the sharp-toothed predator and Rin as the hapless swimming maiden. Then they both played sharks after Rin tired of being actually bitten on her arms and legs.

Rin now paddled around in the ring Mrs. Higurashi had brought to her. It really was fun, even more so now that Sesshomaru had stopped trying to either bite her arms and legs or climb up on top of her.

Suddenly, the ring rocked violently. Rin gripped the edges, but one end lifted and dumped her head first into the water. She screamed, but the water got into her mouth, choking back the cry. Sputtering, she managed to find her feet and stood, wiping water from her eyes. A group of taller boys stood around her, laughing and pointing at her.

"Now, that's how you swim," one said, and splashed water in her face.

Rin wiped her eyes, tears now mingled with the water.

"Leave Rin lone!" a small voice growled out. Sesshomaru had seen what they did to his Rin and he was not happy. His little fists were clenched, and he bared his fangs as he moved between Rin and the boys. They towered over him by a foot at least, and were nearly three times his bulk.

But he was youkai.

And they were boys.

"Whatcha gonna do, baby?" the biggest boy sneered and lunged forward to dunk Sesshomaru underwater.

Sesshomaru anticipated the move, and dodged, turned with inhuman speed and sank his fangs deeply into the boy's arm. The boy howled out in pain and rage. Sesshomaru released him and spat blood.

"Leave Rin lone!"

"He bit me!" the boy yelled, putting a hand over the wound. It wasn't too deep, but it took them all by surprise. "The brat bit me!"

"Come here, you little biter!" one of his friends snapped and moved to grab Sesshomaru, but kept a wary eye on his teeth.

Sesshomaru didn't dodge this time, though. He met the boy and wrapped his tiny hands around the boy's outstretched arm. The boy stopped, mid-stride, held in place by the youkai whose strength, while nothing compared to his adult strength, was much more than a human boy's.

He growled again and narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Leave Rin lone, human!" He then shifted and threw the boy back several feet into the water.

"What kind of freak kid are you?" the boy with the bleeding arm demanded. He and his buddies decided to gang up on Sesshomaru at once. Realizing that while he could take them on one at a time, as a group they would overpower him, the little youkai backed towards Rin and snarled and growled in warning at the boys.

Rin caught him and wrapped her arms around him as she said, "It's okay, my lord. Rin is fine. Let's just go."

While she spoke, Rin had been slowly backing away and now she bumped into a very solid body.

"Oh, don't be in such a hurry to go," the boy said with a cruel sneer.

Sesshomaru and Rin were surrounded. Sesshomaru flexed his claws, determined that he would take as many as he could down with him, enough to make Inuyasha and his father proud of him. The nearest boy never realized how close he had come to a disembowelment. Had Mrs. Higurashi's intimidating shadow not loomed over them all that point, he would have gotten a very nasty introduction to what a cornered and frightened youkai can do.

"What is going on here?" she demanded, her hands on her hips in the universal sign of "you're in big trouble now."

Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru who lowered his claws slightly.

The boys recognized the sign, too, and lost their bravado. The boy whose arm had been bitten actually started to cry and said, "He's crazy! He just bit my arm, ma'am. And pushed my friend here in the water."

Sesshomaru looked up at her, his eyes beaming with pride as if to say, "Yes, I did, aren't you proud of me?"

Mrs. Higurashi's stern look didn't fade. "Maybe he did, I didn't see that. What I _did_ see was a group of boys who should know better, picking on a little girl and a toddler." Kneeling by the edge, Mrs. Higurashi looked at her two charges with a smile and asked, "Have you two had enough swimming for one day?"

They both nodded.

"Okay, Rin, will you hand me your lord, please? I have a towel for him."

Rin nodded and lifted Sesshomaru as high as she could out of the water. Mrs. Higurashi wrapped him in an oversized beach towel with a number of cartoon characters posing on it, then set him on the ground beside her. The only part of him still visible were two golden eyes that blinked occasionally.

Rin climbed out next and accepted another large towel, wrapping it around her shoulders like a cape.

"Young man, there is a nurse's station over by the front gate. If your arm is bleeding, you need to get out of the water and have it cleaned and bandaged, so it won't get infected."

The boys glanced at the golden eyes, then did as Mrs. Higurashi suggested. Five minutes later, Rin, Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi were on their way back to the shrine.

"Are you two, okay? I'm sorry those boys were picking on you."

Sesshomaru nodded, and Rin said, "It's okay. It happens all the time to Rin if she goes into a village by herself."

"Are we eat now?" Sesshomaru asked, the incident forgotten in favor of more urgent matters. His request was punctuated by a rumble from his stomach.

"Of course," Mrs. Higurashi told him. "When we get back, I'll fix you both something to eat."

That night, the two exhausted children fell asleep watching a movie. Sesshomaru was sitting on her lap and she could feel his contented growls vibrating against her. Rin's head was also in her lap. Sota looked back at them and said, "You guys must have had a big day today. It's barely seven o'clock."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son as she stroked both children's heads. "I suppose we did."


	15. Chapter 15 A Plan of Attack

**Disclaimer: See last chapter ;-).**

**Chapter 15 A Plan of Attack**

"So, Shippo, how long can you hold one of your disguises?"

Shippo woke to the feeling of eyes on him. They were still there during breakfast, and even more intense now that their owner waited impatiently for his answer. He immediately saw where this was going.

"Not that long at all really. Just a few minutes, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned. "Is that so?"

The next thing anyone knew the kit was being shaken upside down by the hanyou.

"Hey-ey, let me go!"

"Aha!" Inuyasha exclaimed and dropped the kit on his head as he snatched a fluttering paper from the air.

"Inuyasha what are you doing to poor Shippo?" Kagome demanded angrily. "It's not like he can help how long his illusions last."

Inuyasha ignored them. "Okay, then runt. Show us how long you can hold the pup's form."

Shippo put a leaf on his head and glared at Inuyasha. There was a puff of smoke and then the tiny Sesshomaru stood where Shippo had been. Before anyone could even comment, Inuyasha reached out and smacked the paper onto Shippo's back.

He jumped into the air, legs pumping, then fell back to the floor. They all waited for the puff of smoke that signaled the end of his illusion, but nothing happened.

"What? What did you do, Inuyasha?" Shippo demanded, staring at himself in shock. "I can't change back."

"Good, I thought that would work," Inuyasha said, dusting his hands off. He reached for Shippo who tried to run, thinking he was about to be hit again.

"Okay, _pup_, let's all go outside for some fresh air," Inuyasha said and tenderly put the kit on his back.

"But I don't want to. I want to ride on Kagome!"

"Keh, if this is gonna work you have to act like Sesshomaru. He likes to ride on my back, so tough."

Shippo tugged at the white hair that now fluttered into his face. "How can he stand to wear it down like this? Grrrrr, I really hate this plan."

By noon, the rest of the group was echoing the kitsune's sentiments. "Inuyasha, I think she can tell," Miroku tried to reason. "For one thing, she has a spell on your brother that she could tell is not on Shippo."

"Fine!" Inuyasha shouted. "But we're gonna rig up a good trap for that woman before I go get him.

Shippo sat with his arms crossed, blowing white hair out of his face and complaining under his breath. He did not want to stay like this any longer, but he was pleased to not be bait anymore. The others worked busily setting up a series of rope trips, and pits, and various other traps all around the clearing.

"So, you'll bring Sesshomaru here, and we'll be waiting on the sides to jump her once she comes for him?" Sango was saying. She held hiraikotsu over her shoulder and Kirara in her arm. Already decked out in her slayer uniform, she looked ready for battle.

"Keh, that's the plan," Inuyasha said. "Can you say it any louder? I don't think the people on the other side of Japan quite heard you."

They all scowled at him. "Inuyasha, we know you're worried, but there's no need to take it out on Sango."

"Like any of you understand pack," Inuyasha grumbled.

Miroku frowned, the first hints of anger on his usually placid face. "We have gone along with your plans for days now. We put aside our own vendettas against Naraku to help investigate what has happened to your brother, and you've done nothing but treat us poorly."

Shippo sat up with renewed interest. Oh this was about to get good.

"Miroku, please, he's just worried as any of us would be if it were someone in our family," Kagome reasoned.

"Kagome, stay out of this, okay," Sango said, moving to stand beside Miroku. "I know you love Inuyasha and will defend him with your dying breath, but he can't go on treating his companions this way. We've all lost people we care about."

"I've lost everyone!" Inuyasha exclaimed suddenly. "And the only one I have left, will hate me if I save him."

"You're not the only one, Inuyasha," Sango and Miroku both said. "But if you want to be alone so bad, then fine. See how much you get done without our help."

Uh oh. This was going too far. Shippo had never seen them this angry before. Not at one another, at least. He looked to Kagome, knowing she would smooth things over.

But she looked as mad as the rest of them. "Fine, we had to do things ourselves before you came along anyways."

Kirara transformed and Miroku and Sango climbed on. They flew off without another word.

"Close your mouth, kit, you'll catch flies that way.," Inuyasha said gruffly and jerked the sutra from his back. The illusion vanished in a puff.

Shippo didn't move though. "But- but, you have to go after them! You can't let them leave, Inuyasha. Go say you're sorry."

"Keh," was Inuyasha's response. He then turned and vanished into the trees. "Get that runt away from our trap, Kagome. I don't want him to ruin it. I'm going for the brat and the girl now. We'll catch Machi, then hunt Naraku down on our own."

Shippo was stunned. He rubbed his eyes, certain he was just dreaming. But nothing changed. Miroku, Sango and Kirara were gone.

"Come on, Shippo, we better do as he says," Kagome told him. He accepted her invitation and climbed into her arms. Was their little group really disbanded?

Kagome carried him along through the woods at an unhurried pace. They passed through something. Shippo couldn't see it, but it felt like walking through a thick wall of cobwebs. It clung to them, then suddenly released them with a resounding twang. Kagome's demeanor changed then. She had a determined look on her face and set off at a fast jog in the direction of the well.

"Wha-Where are we going, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "What's going on?"

"Our trap, the real one," Kagome explained quickly. "Sorry we couldn't tell you, but we had to use ourselves as bait."

"But- so Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome paused long enough to look down at him and smile. "You should know them better than that. If they have put up with Inuyasha this long, do you think they would stop now?"

Shippo grinned. "So how-?" 

"I'll explain later Shippo. We have to hurry. That woman is here already."

Shippo didn't know how she knew, but Kagome was right. They slowed and stopped just beyond the well clearing. The crawled forward and peeked around a tree. Sure enough the woman was there, standing over the rim waiting for Inuyasha to reappear.

She did not seem aware of them at all. There was a sound like a rush of wind behind them, then Shippo felt that same cobweb wall pass over them again, moving like the wind. When it reached the woman, she cried out and fell back from the well.

Kagome grinned madly. "Got her!"

"What?" Shippo asked, but then suddenly Kagome was running out into the clearing along with Miroku, Sango and Kirara.

"Hey!" he shouted following after. What were they thinking? That woman would kill them.

She didn't move, though. Did not even utter a sound as she lay on the ground, frozen with an expression of surprise on her face.

At that point, Inuyasha sprang up out of the well. Alone. He crouched on the rim and smiled down at the woman. "Well, bitch, now you're gonna answer us a few questions."

He nodded to Kagome and Miroku. There was a slight stirring in the air, then Machi's face unfroze. She blinked and worked her mouth as if it were stiff. She smiled up at them.

"Well, well, you _are_ smarter than you look, hanyou. Like that arrogant youkai you call brother, but I outwitted him as you are very much aware."

"Why did you target, Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. "And those other youkai deaths are your doing as well, aren't they?"

"I guess you've caught me, monk." She blinked up at him with doe eyes. "You're not going to let that hanyou hurt me, are you? I would rather you deal with me _personally_."

"My apologies, though you are quite beautiful, I'm afraid my affections end when someone makes an enemy of my friends."

She frowned darkly.

"What is it about Sesshomaru that you want so badly?" Inuyasha asked.

Machi glanced at Kagome and Sango. "Isn't it obvious? What happens as the years pass. No matter how much you've given and sacrificed for your village, what deeds you've accomplished, age takes it toll. I only want what any woman really wants. Glory and beauty are fleeting, but not for me."

"You make me sick," Kagome said. "Killing innocent youkai to preserve your own youth and beauty."

"Oh really, girl? What will happen in ten years? Twenty? When your mortal body breaks down, sags and wrinkles, and your precious hanyou there still looks like a boy? When his undying love wanders to those more like himself?"

"I know I'll be old one day," Kagome told her. "And I know I would rather be old and wrinkled than a heartless hag, no matter how pretty the outside seems."

Sango nodded her agreement.

"What did you do to him? Why did you turn him into a pup?"

"Oh, that wasn't me, though it was a delicious side effect," Machi replied. "If only I could figure out how he managed it. I would have the fountain of youth."

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" Miroku asked.

"I wanted to kill him, like the others, to take his energy. But instead of him dying, I only got a partial dose while he returned to his youthful form."

"But how?" Sango questioned, morbidly curious. A mortal had bested a youkai lord. That didn't happen every day.

"You'd need a miko, sweetie. If you and the girl are interested, I can teach you a few secrets. Once I am free, that is. It was simple really. Too easy. All it took was a cute little girl and a flower. That youkai has a soft spot somewhere inside, and that little girl got me right to it."

"You used Rin," Inuyasha said in a disgusted tone. "You cursed a flower and left where she would find it and give it to him. And in the end, it still got you nowhere. Now you will restore the pup or I'll kill you right now."

"Oh, I can't do that," Machi told him.

"Can't or you won't?" Sango snapped.

"Both, honestly," Machi purred. "The spell was designed to kill, so I honestly have no idea how it went wrong to begin with. Something must have interfered, and unless I know what it was and how, I couldn't even begin to reverse it. Not that I would, of course."

Inuyasha tapped his claws against the well, then nodded at Miroku and Kagome again. The woman froze completely again.

"So now what?" Kagome asked. "She can't fix it, but if we kill her, it might never be reversed."

"Or it might free Sesshomaru's life energy to return to him."

Inuyasha looked deep in thought. "She's gonna die, alright. I need to think, though. I'll be back. Just keep her like that."

In a flash of red and white, he was gone. The others exchanged grim looks.

"So do you think he's worried that his brother won't be restored, or that he will?" Miroku asked them.

"It's gonna hurt him no matter what," Kagome told them. "He knows what's best, but he really cares for Sesshomaru and doesn't want to give him up. You should have seen him last night, just watching my mom care for Sesshomaru. He was so happy, and then he went back to check on him. He won't admit it, but I think he stayed until his brother fell asleep."

"We're here for you, Inuyasha," Miroku said to the empty forest. "Don't forget that."

Inuyasha finally returned well after sunset. He entered Kaede's hut and said quietly, "Kagome, we should bring them back. I want to go ahead and do this now."

She nodded and followed him out into the night. When they got to her mom's house, they found Rin and Sesshomaru asleep on her mom. Sota had gone to bed already, and her mom was dozing lightly. She stirred when she heard them enter and blinked at them.

"Oh my, I guess I got comfortable down here. Is everything okay?"

Kagome nodded. "We caught the woman. Now it's time to see if we can restore him."

Her mother ran a hand through the soft white hair. Sesshomaru moaned sleepily and muttered, "Inyasa."

"Here," she said, handing the toddler to his brother. "I'll go get their clothes."

Inuyasha just nodded and adjusted Sesshomaru to a more comfortable position in his arms. The little youkai sniffed him and gripped the fire rat in a tight fist. "Inyasa."

Inuyasha sniffed the pup, too, and held him closer. Kagome lifted Rin into her arms, but the girl spoke groggily to them at being moved.

"Is it time to go back?"

"Yes," Kagome told her. "Did you have a good day here?"

Rin rubbed her eyes. "Oh, yes, it was fun. We played in a castle with rocks, then got ice cream, and we even went to this giant place filled with water."

"Oh, you're awake, Rin, good. I'm so glad you came to visit me. You take good care of your lord now."

Rin nodded, then hesitantly wrapped her arms around Mrs. Higurashi. "Thank you. We had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Anytime."

Kagome accepted the kimonos and she led Rin and the others to the well. Inside they gently maneuvered the beads around both children and jumped. Once they got to the other side, Kagome returned them to their owner. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

He let his brother sleep until they reached Kaede's hut. "What is he wearing?" Miroku asked with a smile when he noticed the footy pajamas.

Kagome sighed. "They are just nightclothes, okay. What my brother and I wore when we were little."

The others snickered quietly, but Rin squeezed her hand. "They are very warm and comfortable, Kagome."

"Thank you, Rin. They just don't understand, do they?"

"So, are we going to make Lord Sesshomaru taller now?"

They all looked at the girl, then up at Inuyasha who was just waking the little youkai.

"We're gonna try our best, Rin, okay," he told her.

Sesshomaru jolted up, but calmed once he saw Inuyasha.

"Inyasa!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around his brother's neck. "You back! I be good, okay. And you not go away again?"

Inuyasha blinked, but a few tears still fell, as he returned the hug. Sesshomaru smelled the salt and licked them away with a low whine. "I do something wrong? Why Inyasa sad? You not want me with you? I be good, I promise."

Startled, Inuyasha lifted Sesshomaru's face by the chin so he could look him in the eye. "You didn't do anything wrong, pup. I'm very proud of you. You took care of Rin and the shrine very well."

"Inyasa hurt?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I'll be okay, pup, don't you worry. We caught the woman who was hurting you earlier and we have to go see her now. She can't hurt you anymore, but you can wait here with Kagome or Kaede if you want."

Sesshomaru shook his head and buried his face in Inuyasha's fire rat. "Stay Inyasa."

Inuyasha smiled. "Okay, well, let's get this done."

They went to where the woman had been tied to a stake so she could be upright when they spoke with her. Miroku and Kagome freed her face again.

"Ahhh, so you bring him this time," she said, her eyes locking on Sesshomaru's instantly. The pup shivered against Inuyasha, but did not hide beneath his hair. "I already told you I can't restore him."

"I believe this is what interfered with your spell," Inuyasha announced, pulling the Tenseiga out to show her. "It is a sword made of our father's fang. It tends to protect him when his life is in danger. If you restore him, I will release you to go on your way, though I won't hesitate to kill you should I see you again."

The woman laughed. "Give him to me. You don't need a child to slow you down in your quest. Ah, but I see you cannot be persuaded. Very well, release me, and I will do my best to restore him, though I cannot promise this will work."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

The hanyou considered, then nodded. "But keep your weapons on her." He drew Tetsusaiga with his free hand and transformed it.

The woman's stiff body released suddenly and she slumped against the stake. She sat for a moment adjusting to the difference, then closed her eyes. For a moment nothing happened, then the ropes holding her burst into flame and she lunged at Inuyasha.

"He is mine! Eternal youth is mine, you fools!"

Inuyasha sighed, he had been expecting something like this. Stepping out of her way, he sliced her in half with Tetsusaiga as she passed. Her whole body shook and she screamed, trying to knit herself back together, but Miroku and Kagome had kept the youkai powers bound and out of her reach.

"No," she whispered, still reaching for Sesshomaru. "I was so close."

Then she fell silent, lying in a growing pool of her own blood. Rin came running out to see what had happened, but Kagome covered her face. They stood there, unsure of what to expect.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru taller yet?" Rin asked.

"Um," Miroku said and they all turned to look at the youkai on Inuyasha's shoulder. He blinked back at them.

"We did try," Sango said.

"Did you unbind the youki she was using? Did you release the energy after she died?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh, um, no, I guess we forgot," Kagome said as she and Miroku exchanged sheepish glances.

"Wait," Inuyasha said. They hesitated, fearing he was going to tell them that he was going to keep his brother a pup. Finally, he said, "We should probably dress him in these. Just in case."

From within his fire rat he drew out the fine white silks his brother usually wore. Without speaking, Inuyasha withdrew to the privacy of the forest to change his brother. Sesshomaru just looked from Inuyasha to the much too large clothing in confusion.

"It's okay, pup. If you don't grow into it, we'll change you back."

Sesshomaru nodded. He reached up and toyed with the trailing strands of Inuyasha's hair as the hanyou worked.

"I love you, Inyasa," he finally said, sensing something important was about to happen.

Inuyasha kept his eyes dry this time, but he stopped to pull his brother firmly against his chest. "I know. I love you, too, pup."

Sesshomaru returned the affection with a quick lick to Inuyasha's cheek.

When they returned, the others abstained from commenting. It was not quite a moment for joking.

Inuyasha set Sesshomaru down in front of them. "Okay, now."

Sesshomaru turned and looked up at him, trying vainly to keep the expanse of silk wrapped about his tiny frame. "Inyasa?"

Then suddenly his body convulsed, a soft light engulfed him. Sesshomaru screamed, a sound of agony and terror.

"Stop! What's it doing to him?" Inuyasha ordered. "Stop it now!"

"Inyasa!" Sesshomaru cried as he doubled over.

"We can't, Inuyasha. I think it's his youki trying to return to him," Miroku explained.

Tears streamed down Sesshomaru's cheeks as he looked up at Inuyasha for comfort and explanations. He did not understand the pain. Unable to hold back, Inuyasha ran forward.

"Stop, Inuyasha, it could kill you to try to touch him right now!" Miroku warned.

The hanyou ignored him and swept Sesshomaru into his arms. Already the pup seemed older, a bit heavier and taller. His body was covered in a sweat and he writhed against Inuyasha in pain.

"I hurt, Inyasa. Please, stop," he managed to say in a choked, ragged voice. Inuyasha just stroked his hair and said, "I know, I'm sorry, pup. It'll be over soon. I'll hold you till it's over."

Sesshomaru nodded, then fell against him in an exhausted unconsciousness. The glowing continued, but for now the pain seemed to have passed. Inuyasha smoothed the sweaty bangs and rocked the pup gently.

"It looks like this will take a while," Sango said. "We should take Rin back inside until it's over."

Everyone glanced at Rin who had been momentarily forgotten. Tears glistened in her eyes and she held her hands to her heart. "Is my lord dying?"

"No, Rin, it's just going to be slow and painful for him to get taller again," Kagome explained. "Let's go wait inside for him. You know he wouldn't want you to worry. He's a tough youkai."

Rin nodded and reluctantly followed her and Sango. Miroku sat beside Inuyasha and laid his staff across his knees.

"What are you doing, monk?"

"I'm going to stay here and watch over you both," he said with a stubbornness that kept Inuyasha from arguing.

"Keh," was all he said.

Another fit came about ten minutes later. Each time Sesshomaru got a little older and the calm lapses in between grew shorter.

"It is rather strange to watch him literally grow up before our eyes," Miroku said. The youkai looked to be only a few years younger than Inuyasha himself and as skinny and gangly as any adolescent boy could be. They didn't have long to consider this as yet another fit of pain shook the youkai. Despite his apparent age, Sesshomaru clutched Inuyasha and called out, "Inyasa!"

"I'm here," Inuyasha soothed, but this fit was worse. The glowing intensified and the flare of youki in the air was enough to have their hair standing on end.

Miroku jumped to his feet. "Inuyasha let him go! I think this is the last one. He could kill you."

"No," Inuyasha said, refusing to push the quivering youkai away. Sesshomaru growled loudly, almost completely restored to his usual form and dug his claws into Inuyasha's arms.

"Inyasa," he whispered through the pain.

Inuyasha felt the sting of the claws and bit back his own cry of pain as he felt his brother release his poison. It was not intentional, he knew that much, but some reflex as the abilities returned to their usual strength. He convulsed in silent agony of his own as his brother was restored.

The youki calmed and flowed completely into Sesshomaru. This time it was Inuyasha who slumped against his brother and looked up into a pair of golden eyes so familiar except for the alien moisture that spilled from them.

He smiled at his brother, wanting to speak, but unable to as the poison seized his internal systems, shutting them down rapidly. Sesshomaru pulled him against his chest this time and pushed the bangs back from his face. Those tear-filled eyes were the last thing Inuyasha saw before the world went dark.

"Inuyasha."

Miroku stood rigid as a statue unable to believe what he had just seen. Lord Sesshomaru, dressed sloppily and his hair wildly disheveled, knelt with Inuyasha in his arms, weeping openly. The youkai looked up at him, his face openly stricken, and asked, "What did I do?"

The sound of running feet and the horrified gasps alerted Miroku that the others had come to investigate. At that point, Miroku found his voice. "Um, well, Lord Sesshomaru, I believe your poison…"

"Inuyasha," the youkai whispered, completely ignoring the humans now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

Wiping his eyes, Sesshomaru laid his brother on the ground and looked around him. He spotted the swords and tried to grab the Tetsusaiga, but the spell rejected him. He shook his hand and reached for the other.

Miroku was confused for a bit until he realized Sesshomaru still wasn't fully aware of who he was. He was still a young boy in his mind who had just killed someone he cared very much for. Sesshomaru wasn't trying to find the Tenseiga persay, Miroku realized, he was looking for a sword to kill himself with.

"Wait!" he and Kagome called, having figured it out at about the same time, but the moment Sesshomaru's hand touched the hilt, he hesitated. Suddenly, the lost, frightened expression smoothed into the more customary blank mask. The golden eyes narrowed and he gripped the sword hilt with the usual arrogant certainty.

Slowly, with inhuman grace, the youkai lord gained his feet and unsheathed the famous sword. It sang for a moment as he held it aloft and Miroku realized incidentally that the youkai still had his left arm. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha's body and narrowed his eyes as if looking for something, then swung. Tenseiga flared with a blue light and sliced through Inuyasha without leaving a mark.

Kagome wiped her eyes and clutched her hands to her chest. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

The hanyou lay there for a moment, then suddenly coughed. The others exhaled breaths they hadn't realized they were holding. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned. Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and lay it on the ground, then bent and swept Inuyasha into his arms. The others just watched in various stages of awe and shock as the youkai carried his brother over to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha coughed and tried to speak, but Sesshomaru said, "Shhh, little brother. I'm here."


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No, don't own any part of Inuyasha.**

**Epilogue**

Inuyasha leaned against a tree. A cool breeze rolled idly through the air. Another perfect spring morning. One of few before summer arrived. In the distance, his brother knelt beside Rin and helped her to dress in her kimono. Sesshomaru had gone early that morning once Inuyasha had fully recovered from being poisoned to bathe and dress himself properly. He looked strange without the usual armor and fur pelt, smaller and somehow more like a person.

His features were still arranged in that stoic mask, but there was a softer quality about the eyes now. A warmth in them he'd never seen before. The fatherly way Sesshomaru tended to the girl reared a pang of longing in his heart. Just last night he had a young pup to love and protect. But it was for the best he knew. He wouldn't deprive Rin of what she had come to view as a father just for his own desires. But that didn't mean he didn't miss the pup.

His brother tied the girl's obi and sent her on ahead to village. Then the youkai started walking towards him, still barefoot as Inuyasha had not thought to bring his boots. When his brother was close, Inuyasha reached into his fire rat and pulled out the tiny footy pajamas. He smirked inwardly as Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally in recognition. He dabbed his eye with the pajamas and with an exaggerated sniff said, "They grow up so fast."

As much as he tried to fight it, Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the jest. "You spoiled me."

Inuyasha shrugged and tossed him the pajamas. Sesshomaru examined them as if quietly amazed that he had ever fit into something so small. "You probably needed it. I've never known a _spoiled _brat to fight so hard to appear strong and keep from crying. I get the feeling your childhood wasn't as easy as I always thought."

Sesshomaru's half smile vanished. "Perhaps not, though I imagine yours was likely much worse."

"You would know if you'd been there," Inuyasha fired back, not quite in anger, but close. His voice lowered to a whisper, "And if you had been, it probably wouldn't have been so bad."

He looked at the pajamas again. "Was I such a disappointment, when I was that size? Or Rin's age?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. He opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything and dropped his gaze to the pajamas in his hands as well.

"Yeah, nothing to say as usual," Inuyasha said bitterly, then turned and stormed back in the direction of the village. "Well, let's go get your stuff. I know the girl is eager to have you revive those vassals of yours. We need to get back to the hunt for Naraku, too."

Instead of the silence of the youkai following him, there was a sudden wind and a spike in his brother's aura. Inuyasha's step faltered. _What the hell?_

His hand drifted to Tetsusaiga. While he hadn't expected them to be best pals, he'd thought he would have a bit more time before having to fight. But if that was what Sesshomaru wanted.

Just before he could flip Tetsusaiga free of it's sheath, a hot humid breeze brushed the back of his neck and something warm, wet and oddly rough grazed his arm, shoulder, and the entire side of his face, leaving a sticky trail behind. Inuyasha stared at his now slobbery hand and wiped the side of his face with his dry sleeve.

He whirled around to see what the heck that had been, unwilling to believe the evidence without seeing. Sesshomaru, in his true form, stood behind him. His massive maw was lowered to the ground and his tongue shot out once more to lick his other side. Inuyasha threw up his hands and tried to back away, but Sesshomaru shot a paw out and drew him gently back to himself.

"What- what are you doing?" Inuyasha exclaimed, pushing against the large white paws in vain.

Sesshomaru responded in a deep growling voice, though Inuyasha wasn't sure if he actually heard it or felt it in his head. "What I should have done before, pup."

Then before Inuyasha could say or do anything else, he was lifted gently by those massive fangs and deposited on the nape of Sesshomaru's neck, up to his thighs almost in the thick, white fur.

"Hold on," Sesshomaru instructed, then the world dropped away in a blur of color and wind. Inuyasha almost fell backwards, but caught himself with fistfuls of his brother's fur. Squinting against the wind, he could just make out the forest rushing past like a green ribbon. He spat as an insect splattered against his face. He swore he heard his brother chuckle and then that rumbling voice told him, "Stay down, pup."

Inuyasha obeyed, and the wind almost ceased as he pressed himself into his brother's fur. Muscles bunched and released beneath him in a smooth rhythm as his brother sprinted across the land. This wasn't bad at all. It was warm and softer than anything he'd ever felt before, including the odd blankets from Kagome's time. He felt himself being lulled to sleep almost, and shook himself awake.

This was not a time for a nap. As far as he knew, his tightly wound older brother had just snapped and kidnapped him for this weird little joyride across Japan. He had Tetsusaiga should he need it, but for some reason he didn't really feel threatened right now.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Soon you shall see."

_Well, that was helpful._

But Sesshomaru was right. As the mountains drew closer, Sesshomaru slowed to a jog, then a walk. Nestled against the curve of the forest and the slope of the mountain, Inuyasha noticed a trail of steam rising into the air. It was larger than any he had seen before, looking more like steam rising from a lake on a cool morning than a hot spring, though his nose told him it was truly a hot spring. All around them a pristine, green field stretched, speckled with various wildflowers. Inuyasha's first thought was that Kagome and Rin would love this place.

Sesshomaru picked his way carefully over to the hot spring. At its edge, he turned and plucked Inuyasha gently from his back, sank to the ground and settled the hanyou between his front paws.

"Disrobe," he ordered firmly, but without anger.

Inuyasha coughed and backed against the wall of his brother's paws. "Wh-what?"

In response, Sesshomaru tugged on the fire rat with his teeth, until Inuyasha pushed the large muzzle away and said, "Okay, okay, I can do it myself. You've gone insane, you know. And don't forget I have Tetsusaiga."

"Baka, be glad I will not throw you in as you did to me," Sesshomaru's growling voice told him.

"Are you talking, or are you in my head?" Inuyasha demanded as he slid out of the fire rat. " And don't look! I'm not a pup like you were."

A sudden puff of air ruffled his hair as his brother snorted. "You are a pup. Barely two hundred years old. And you have nothing I have not seen before."

Inuyasha jerked up the waistband of his hakamas that he was about to lower. "Keh, close your eyes."

He waited until those large red eyes closed, then quickly removed the last of his clothing. But the path to the hot spring was cut off by the forepaws of his brother.

Turning to make sure those eyes were still shut, Inuyasha jumped over his brother's paws and waded up to his waist in the steamy water.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and growled softly. "And I suppose you think the water is too murky to see through?"

Inuyasha blushed and ducked down to his chin in the water before he realized the water was indeed very murky and also steamy. "Jerk!"

Sesshomaru stood back up and stretched, very much like a dog. He lifted his left paw and flexed it. He jumped around a few times, surprisingly agile for his size. Inuyasha watched his brother testing out the new limb, looking much like he had at their father's grave only not angry, and a thought struck him.

He smirked dangerously and said, "Eh, Sesshomaru, how old are you?"

The giant dog landed and froze. He looked down at Inuyasha for a moment, then stepped lightly over the hanyou and out into the center of the hot spring and sank down. The waters rolled and several large waves nearly knocked Inuyasha off-balance, but he would not be deterred.

"Back when we were fighting in father's bones over the Tetsusaiga. You transformed then, _inside_ Father. And you could walk around easily on his shoulder." Those red eyes narrowed, but Inuyasha couldn't stop smiling. "You called me pup and said I was barely two hundred. How old are you, Sesshomaru? You're still considered a pup, too, aren't you?"

"You're filthy, _pup._ Must I teach you how to wash yourself?" Sesshomaru said and sent a wave of water over him with a swipe of his paw.

Inuyasha sputtered back to the surface and wiped his waterlogged bangs out of his eyes. "Jerk. Fine, don't answer me, but your silence speaks volumes, pup."

Sesshomaru snorted again and rolled over to wet his back.

"So," Inuyasha continued, scrubbing his hair with his claws. When in Rome, as they say. "What is this place? Your own private bathtub?"

"This place has been a family retreat as long as I can remember," Sesshomaru explained, rolling back over to his belly and laying his head on his paws. "Father brought me here when I was young. It was a rare treat, but one of the few things I did and still enjoy. You asked me earlier why I was not there for you as a pup, and that I cannot answer to your satisfaction with any good reason other than bitterness over the death of Father and what that did to my own plans. I did not even harbor any ill will towards you until I discovered that Father bequeathed Tetsusaiga to you."

Inuyasha sniffed indignantly. "There was a reason for that," he muttered, but Sesshomaru ignored his comment.

"Despite my actions towards you, you not only save my life when you have a chance to end it, but risk your own to comfort me and restore me when I was helpless. Perhaps it is your human half that makes you so sentimental, but that does not excuse my heartlessness. When you were small, alone and in need, I turned my back to you. I cannot turn back time and be a better brother to you as a pup, but I can show you some of that attention now. I only wish I could treat you as you have me these past few days."

Inuyasha could have sworn he heard Tetsusaiga pulse from where he'd left it on shore, but figured it was just Sesshomaru's claws hitting something. If there were danger, Sesshomaru would likely be the first to know. He chuckled and dipped his head under the water to smooth it out. "Keh, I don't think I've ever heard you speak this much at once. Are you sure that being a pup didn't do something to your brain?"

"Do not think I shall do this often, Inuyasha. As I said, this is a rare treat even for myself. This is something shared only with those of our family. I have not even brought Rin here. And I speak so openly because we are in private. And now, pup, do as Father taught me to do when in this place. Be silent and think."

And much to Inuyasha's surprise, he did. He floated in the water for an hour at least. There was no sound aside from the quiet noises of the wilderness and the rhythmic breathing of his brother as the giant dog lay in the hot spring. Suddenly, his brother stood and jumped out of the spring, nearly washing Inuyasha out with the waves, and shook himself.

Once he regained his feet, Inuyasha did the same and dressed in his fire rat. Then they were sprinting back across the countryside, though Inuyasha knew to keep down inside his brother's fur this time. He almost did fall asleep, when his brother stopped suddenly and dropped him gently into a bush and returned to his humanoid form.

Inuyasha climbed out of the bush, yawning broadly and asked, "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru ran his claws through his hair, then pulled his fur, boots, and armor from where they had been hidden. He put Tokijin beside Tenseiga, let the fur curl over his shoulder, then carried his armor to where the barrier was protecting Ah Un and Jaken.

"Oh," Inuyasha said quietly and watched as his brother drew Tenseiga. "But the barrier…"

He was going to warn Sesshomaru that Miroku would need to remove his barrier, but the youkai stepped right through it, ignoring the crackling of spiritual energy. He lifted Tenseiga and swiped it through his retainers. A moment later, both stirred and jumped to their feet.

"I- what- where did those wretched humans go?" Jaken demanded shrilly, looking around.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Stay beneath Ah Un, milord, we won't let those humans take you," Jaken ordered as he lifted his staff.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru repeated. Inuyasha smirked.

"Not now, you silly pup, don't you see we're trying to keep you alive!" Jaken shouted and turned to look at where he thought Ah Un stood over his master. Instead he encountered the white hakama and traveled up to the cold, golden eyes of his master.

"Bwaa!!! M-m-milord!" Jaken exclaimed and threw himself at Sesshomaru's feet. "You've grown, I mean, that is you're not a pup, I mean you are back to normal, milord."

Sesshomaru didn't react at all. "Jaken, you will take Ah Un to the village near Inuyasha's forest and meet me there."

"Milord?" Jaken repeated fearfully, but Sesshomaru dropped his armor on top of the toad and walked away. Inuyasha followed only to have his brother transform and toss him onto his back again.

"Oie, I have legs, you know," Inuyasha grumbled.

"But I have more," Sesshomaru pointed out, and took off at a sprint.

Inuyasha burrowed down into his brother's fur and yawned again. It was only late afternoon, and he wasn't sure why he was so tired. But he had never been so comfortable in all his life. No wonder Sesshomaru had wanted to ride on his back all the time, if this was how he had traveled with their father.

A short while later, Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha had indeed fallen asleep. It surprised him that the hanyou would trust him so easily even considering all they had gone through, but he slowed his pace to keep his brother from tumbling off due to his lax grip. Unlike a full youkai pup, Inuyasha didn't have the instincts to hang on tightly even while unconscious.

Due to this, they returned much later than Sesshomaru had anticipated. His brother's human companions met him with rather upset and suspicious looks on their faces. Unable to speak with them as he had with his brother in this form, Sesshomaru turned and nudged Inuyasha gently with his nose. The hanyou muttered softly and swiped at his nose without waking.

The slayer was reaching for her hiraikotsu now, and the miko was asking him what he had done with Inuyasha. Tiring of this already, Sesshomaru just lowered himself to the ground and showed them his back.

"I think he's saying to look on his back," the monk said, and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snap him up in one bite. Stupid mortals.

The youkai stood again and returned to his humanoid form, careful to shift Inuyasha into his arms as he transformed.

"Oh," Kagome said, covering her mouth with her hand. "He's asleep. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, when you disappeared we thought that maybe you…"

Sesshomaru said nothing, but turned and carried Inuyasha inside the hut where they stayed while in this village. Rin ran up to him excitedly as he entered.

"I knew my lord would be back soon."

He put a hand on her head. "You fared well today?"

She nodded. Then she pulled a colorful sheet of paper from behind her back and Sesshomaru realized that was why he had smelled ink upon arriving.

"I colored this for you. Kagome brought me…" Rin hesitated and glanced at the colorful sticks like the ones the miko's mother had let them use. He nodded once to let her know she could keep the gift and that she had no need to fear that he would take them this time. By whatever uncanny ability she possessed, Rin understood this all and smiled at him.

"We will leave in the morning when Jaken and Ah Un arrive," he told her, then in a swirl of white returned outdoors.

Inuyasha's companions addressed him kindly and apologized for their greeting as they passed him on their way inside for the night, but he did not reply. They had seen him at his worst, so it was best not to let them think he had softened in the slightest because of it. Kagome put a hand on his arm, though, and he halted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for reviving Inuyasha," she told him, "and for whatever you two did today. He really does care for you, and I know deep down you care for him, too. Even if you can't show it on the outside. Night."

He stared after the odd woman. At least now he knew where she got her kindness, from her mother. The oddness must have come from her strange and wonderful world beyond the well. His memories were probably skewed due to his age, but he had never encountered any place so fantastical.

Still thinking on his experiences, Sesshomaru reclined beneath a tree and fell asleep. Sometime just before morning, he felt a tug on his fur and a light weight on his leg. Used to Rin occasionally seeking warmth from him when Jaken was either sleeping or away, he habitually wrapped the fur around her and drew her close to his side. His fingers found her soft hair and stroked it idly as he drifted back into a deeper sleep.

Rin didn't want to lie down, however. Almost as soon as he'd gotten fully asleep, she crawled out of his fur and into his lap, managing to put a heel firmly into his groin. Biting back a snarl, he wrapped his arm around her to discourage any further movement and whispered, "Sleep," before taking his own advice.

But a tiny set of hands refused to let him. Small fingers gripped his ear tightly for balance while the other hand traced the markings on his face. Sesshomaru took a deep breath to calm himself and realized suddenly that he did not smell Rin at all. About that time a pair of rather sharp fangs nipped his chin and a somewhat familiar voice said, "Father! Father! I find you. Now Mama not cry."

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open only to find himself staring into another pair of golden eyes framed with white hair and twitching puppy ears.

"Inuyasha?" he asked, thinking this had to be some sort of odd dream, likely caused by the trauma he'd been through recently. There was no way Inuyasha could really be this tiny pup tiptoeing on his lap just to look him in the eyes.

The pup grinned madly and put both his little hands on Sesshomaru's cheeks. "You look like my dream."

In utter shock, Sesshomaru plucked the little hanyou pup from him and held him by the scruff of the neck. Inuyasha smiled broadly at him and grabbed the arm that held him.

"Come, Father, come so Mama stop cry."

Sesshomaru opened and closed his mouth, completely unable to speak. When he wished he could do for Inuyasha as the hanyou had done for him, he hadn't meant it literally. And worse, Inuyasha thought he wasn't just family, but his father.

"Inuya… sha… where'd you…?" he heard the miko call suddenly from the direction of the hut, then trail from a whisper to silence.

He met the girl's disbelieving gaze with one of his own, and before he could stop himself, blurted out, "I did _not_ do this."

To be continued…

**A/N: Okay, I hope the ending works for you all. The bit of a cliffy was a scheme between Winterzforgotten and I to have fun with a chibi Inuyasha next, so the sequel will be co-authored between us. No promises on when, though. We're both very busy girls ;-).**


End file.
